Como tener un bebe ¿Y no morir en el intento?
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: AU. Harry y Ashley son los mejores amigos, por una noche sus vidas cambiaran como ellos las conocian ¿Sobreviviran para contarlo?, siguendo una inmortal designio... Cuando algo cambias... algo pierdes. ¿Será cierto?
1. Chapter 1

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿****Y ELLOS SON…?**

**Summary:**

AU. Sin magia. Harry y Ashley son los mejores amigos, solo eso… ¿o no?, una noche… sus vidas quedarán unidas para siempre. La pregunta es… ¿Cómo sobrevivirán a ello?

**1**

Harry permanecía recostado en la cama, con unas enormes ganas de permanecer dormido muchos minutos más. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… Así que, si él estaba dispuesto ¡Porque quien quiera que fuera no dejaba de tocar el timbre! Decidió ignorarlo…

Pero era demasiado insistente…

Con la firme intención de mandar de paseo a quien quiera que interrumpiera su sueño, se acerco a la puerta, quito la cerradura, tomo aire para gritar con ganas, abrió de jalón mientras abría la boca y…

Todo el aire salio como exhalación.

Una chica de estatura más pequeña que él, de cabello negro**-**violeta, con ojos amatistas, mirada inocente, y vestida con solo un pequeño short, inseparables tenis y una sudadera enorme, lo miraba con una expresión asustada…

**-**Pero…

**-**Harry…- hablo temblorosa **–**Bueno…**-** titubeo.

**-**¡Ashley!**-** abrió por completo la puerta **–**Son las 6:30 de la mañana**-** ella no contesto **–**Nena… ¿Qué sucede?

**-**Yo… **-** lo miro suplicante **–**Estoy asustada Harry… ayúdame por favor**-** Sin dudarlo ni un momento Harry la abrazo, por lo que ella se acurruco.

**-**Shh… Tranquila**-** la metió al departamento de soltero que mantenía.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, mientras ella se tranquilizaba. Ya mas calmada, Harry preparo un poco de café, mientras ella buscaba algo en el refrigerador de comer.

**-**Y bien… ¿me dirás que sucede?**-** pregunto el chico mientras se servia un biscocho de chocolate, con su capuchino.

**-**En realidad…**-** ella bebía un vaso de leche **–**Estoy un poco asustada.

**-**Nena… son antes de las 7, lo que significa que te levantaste a las 6 para llegar en media hora hasta aquí, así que no me digas que estas un "poco" asustada.

**-**T.T Ok**- **suspiro mientras intentaba tomar un bizcocho, estiro la mano al plato y lo encontró… vacío. Frunció el ceño y miro a Harry tragar el último bizcocho de 7 que preparo. Lo miro… y Harry, deleitado, sintió su mirada y la observo… trago…

**-**¿Qué?

**-**¡Te comiste todos mis bizcochos!

**-**¡Tenia hambre!

**-**¡Pero no te gusta el chocolate!

**-**¿Y…? Se me antojaron…**-** ella volvió a gruñir y se termino su vaso de leche.

**-**Genial… **-** murmuro molesta **-**¿Mínimo tienes chocolate en polvo? Pero que digo si a ti no te gusta ningún tipo de chocolate…**-** Harry, miro a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba.

**-**Esta en el estante de arriba**-** ella lo miro asombrada y el se sonrojo un poco mas **–**Ayer lo compre…**-** explico. Aún asombrada se acerco al estante y encontró el bote… de 1 kilo del mejor chocolate en polvo del mercado. Encantada lo tomo y tomo una cuchara enorme, busco la licuadora y vaciando la leche y casi medio bote de chocolate, preparo una rica malteada, lo cual era en si extraño, ya que estaban a finales de febrero y el frío era insoportable. Una vez preparado su "pequeño" vaso de malteada, volvió a su lugar, donde Harry dejaba otros 7 bizcochos de chocolate.

**-**Ahora si…**-** sonrió Ashley deleitada.

**-**¿Qué pasa?**-** volvió a preguntar Harry mientras le robaba otro bizcocho a la chica, que lo miró muy mal **–**Oye… ¿y que haces tomando leche tú?**-** la chica se encogió de hombros mientras comía.

**-**Se me antojo…

**-**Pero odias la leche… De ahí que no crecieras**-** la chica lo miro muy mal, pero él sonrió y ahora le quito un poco de su malteada.

**-**¡Ladrón!**-** le arrebato el vaso. Molesto, él le quito otro bizcocho en compensación.

**-**¿Y de que estabas asustada?**-** pregunto mientras ella vigilaba muy bien el único bizcocho que quedaba y su malteada.

**-**Ah bueno… pues la verdad es que me he sentido un poco mal estos días**-** bebió de la malteada **–**Y quería ver si me acompañabas al médico**-** el chico la observo un poco atento, mientras comía el último bizcocho que logró robar.

**-**¿A que te refieres?

-A si me acompañas. Ya sabes que odio los hospitales… me asustan.

**-**Mmm ¿y es muy urgente?**-** ella negó muy rápido, lo que obviamente lo hizo dudar. **–**Ashley…

**-**Te digo que no… Es solo que…**-** se sonrojo.

**-**¿Qué sucede?

**-**Verás… dejo su vaso de malteada, que Harry aprovecho para beber **–**Es solo que…**-** se sonrojo más. **–**Es sobre Justin…**-** Harry dejo de beber para mirarla.

**-**¿Qué hay con él?

**-**Veras… tú sabes que, bueno… yo… bueno… que nunca he…**-** Harry no entendía…

**-**Ashley… Voy entendiendo nada…

**-**¡Ay, que sabes que soy virgen!**-** Harry escupió todo el chocolate que tenía en la boca **-**¿Estas bien?

**-**Emm… sí. Ejem… mejor continúa.

**-**Bueno, tu sabes que yo nunca he… bueno eso…**-** él asintió **–**Así que, bueno… lo he pensado y… tome una decisión.

**-**¿Y Justin que tiene que ver?**-** pregunto brusco.

**-**¬¬ ¿Quizás que es mi novio?

**-**¿Y…?

**-**Harry, tengo 24 años ¡Y no he tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie! O eso creo…**-** susurro lo último.

**-**Creí… bueno, creí que querías reservarlo para cuando te casaras.

**-**Y así era, pero…**-** se sonrojo **–**El punto es que decidimos que ésta, sería la noche, y quería ir hoy al medico porque, bueno, he tenido muchos malestares y no quería que se fuera a arruinar por nada.

**-**¿No crees que deberías pensarlo un poco mas?

**-**Harry…

**-**Ya se que es tu vida, pero ¿Justin?… ¿con él?

**-**Llevamos un año saliendo… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

**-**¡Que es Justin!

**-**¿Y¡Harry, tú me lo presentaste!

**-**Pues sí, pero…

**-**¡Harry¡Ya tengo suficiente con mi hermano para que tú vengas ahora de sobre protector!

**-**Deberías escucharlo**-** ella se molesto y asombro, pues no se llevaban **-**¡Solo quiere lo mejor para ti! Y créeme Justin no lo es…

**-**Pero ¿Por qué? Es lindo, dulce, atento, divertido…**-** Harry hizo una mueca.

**-**Eso no lo es todo…

**-**¿Y que quieres…¿Qué me busque alguien mejor para quitarme la virginidad?

**-**¡No!**-** grito **–**Es decir… Espera… tal vez encuentres al chico de tus sueños…**-** la chica se sonrojo, cosa que Harry no noto de lo molesto que estaba.

**-**Harry, es una decisión tomada…**-** se impuso **–**Y si no me quieres ayudar, debería ir…

**-**Espera, espera…**-** tomo aire, rendido **–**De acuerdo, te acompañare…**-** la chica corrió a abrazarlo.

**-**Genial. Vamos…**-** Harry rió negando.

**-**Nena… **-** ella volteo **–**Estas en pijama…**-** la chica se quedo parada, y después se miró, con el diminuto short, y comenzó a sonrojarse **–**Y yo… **-** se señalo, ella lo miró y se sonrojo mucho más, pues solo estaba en boxer, cosa que no había notado antes. Él rió **–**Mira, tengo una junta a las 8:30¿Qué te parece si me esperas 10 minutos y vamos a hacerte unos análisis para llevarle todo al medico?**-** ella asintió ruborizada **–**Bien, así después te llevo a tu casa, te cambias y pasas por mi mas tarde para ir a almorzar y al médico ¿de acuerdo?**-**la chica lo pensó como 10 segundos y asintió muy satisfecha. Harry rió y camino de regreso a su habitación, no sin antes terminarse la malteada.

Ashley lo observo hasta que entro a la habitación, suspiro y sonrió. Ese era su mejor amigo, con el que cuentas en las buenas y las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe…**-** rió **–** que ridículos pensamientos. Pero eran verdad, tenía amigas, pero en ninguna confiaba tanto como en él… y eso era muy raro… ya que estuvo enamorada de él por años… aún antes de conocerlo, hasta sexto que se lo presentaron en el colegio, luego la universidad… y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta se convirtió en su confidente… jamás podría fijarse en una chica común como ella, así que se retiro de la lucha y se convirtió en su amiga… y ella sabía, la quería muchísimo, la adoraba… y con eso se tuvo que conformar, ahora, él tenía su vida, y ella la suya, solo la compartían.

Sí, todo era perfecto porque ella ya no tenía esos sentimientos hacia su amigo, solo existía la amistad, confianza y cariño, solo eso… ¿Entonces porque rayos soñaba con él? Y no eran sueños inocentes… al contrario. Por eso se sonrojo cuando dijo "hombre de tus sueños", no era muy sano soñar con tu mejor amigo en una situación bastante… comprometedora…

Suspiro.

En parte por eso había tomado la decisión con Justin, después de todo, volviendo algo realidad, se quitaba el sueño ¿no? Al menos eso esperaba. Además, no tenía nada de malo, Justin era muy lindo y agradable, lo quería mucho… Es cierto que no lo amaba, pero existía el cariño y la confianza… lo cual es un gran paso ¿no?

Mirando por la ventana suspiro, sí, estaba en lo correcto… Un mareo la sobresalto, pero alcanzo a sostenerse… Eso estaba raro… muy raro.

**-**Listo…**-** la voz de su amigo la sobresalto **-**¿nos vamos Nena?**-** ella asintió y con una sonrisa salieron.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que aquella salida marcaría el rumbo de sus vidas para siempre…

**-0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0-**

Harry mantenía la mirada fija en el nublado cielo que se veía a través del ventanal de la sala de juntas, llevaba una hora en esa tediosa junta y parecía no tener fin, además, estaba preocupado y bueno si, molesto. ¿Cómo Ashley podía tomar una decisión así? Esta bien que es su vida, y su cuerpo, pero él es su amigo, y le corresponde cuidarla y protegerla de todos aquellos pervertidos que quisieran poner un solo dedo sobre SU Ashley, bueno, su amiga. Además… estaba aquel… suceso, que tal vez, dadas las circunstancias, debía decirle… ¿o no?

Suspiro y vio su reloj. Las 11:30, volteo a ver a su socio, que aún dialogaba con su cliente y decidió intervenir, si no se retrasaría más.

**-**¡Es imposible que usted haga eso señor Thompson!

**-**¡No es imposible¡El otro día lo vi por televisión!

**-**¿Y vio el final señor Thompson?**-** interrumpió Harry, este negó **–**Perdió, simple y sencillamente porque es ilegal.

**-**Escuche señor Thompson, nosotros lo defenderemos, pero no espere que hagamos algo ilegal**-** se altero su socio.

**-**Ron… yo me encargo**-** murmuro Harry y se dirigió a su cliente **–**Escúcheme bien Roger, si no arreglamos esto y vamos a juicio, usted perderá, no tiene pruebas y las que su esposa presenta son fundamentadas y más tangibles que su palabra. Ella es una mujer engañada, ganará la simpatía del jurado y usted quedará en ridículo pagando más de lo que ella pide.

**-**¡Se supone que son mis abogados¡Deben hacer que gane!

**-**¡Eso lo hubiese pensado antes de dejar fotografiarse con su amante en turno!**- **le critico Ron.

**-**Roger, ante fotos no podemos hacer nada, y menos con la grabación de su confesión hecha mientras estuvo borracho.

**-**Pero fue ilegal, ella no podía gravarme.

**-**Pero lo hizo, así que si no acepta el trato… Usted esta acabado.

Unos 5 minutos después Harry y Ron salían de la sala con una cara de funeral que hubiese asustado a cualquiera. Pero cualquiera no era su intrépida secretaria, asistente y amiga.

**-**¿Qué tal todo?**-** Ron gruño y ella rió.

**-**No es gracioso Herm. ¿Tienes idea de lo testarudo que es Thompson?

**-**Me hago una idea…**-** rió **– **¿Pero al menos firmo el divorcio?**-** asintieron **–**Entonces alégrense, con lo que ganaron en ese divorcio podrían dejar de trabajar por 2 meses y vivir como reyes…

**-**A que costo Herm…**-** suspiro Harry **–**Me urge que te recibas…**-** la abrazo mientras Ron aún seguía refunfuñando **–**Odio los divorcios, y así tú te encargarías…

**-**Abusivo, pretendes que solo me encargue de lo que no te gusta.

**-**Exacto**-** rieron.

**-**Hey de que hablan.

**-**De los futuros divorcios de Herm.

**-**¿Te casaste? o.O ¿Por qué no me invitaste?

**-** U.u Eres un caso perdido Ron**-** se ofendió, pero Herm y Harry rieron.

**-**Herm¿ningún recado para mi?**-** se puso serio.

**-**No, pero ya llame al laboratorio que me pediste y dijeron que los resultados están listos, puedes pasar por ellos cuando quieras.

**-**Bien**-** se colocaba su saco.

**-**¿Laboratorio¿Te sientes mal Harry?

**-**No Ron, es… otra cosa.

**-**¿Ashley se siente mal?

**-**O.o ¿Cómo supiste?

**-**Bueno, estas interesado y te ves ligeramente preocupado y distraído, lo que solo significa que tienes problemas o Ashley los tiene.

**-**¡Lo ves Harry!**-** brinco de emoción Herm **–**Si hasta Ron lo notó es que es cierto.

**-**No hay nada…

**-**Pero Harry… si sientes algo por ella…

**-**¡Que NO!**-** tomo su portafolio **-**¿No ha llegado? Quedo de pasar por mi para ir a almorzar y al medico**-** murmuro enfadado.

**-**No…**-** suspiro Herm y Ron negó suavemente **–**Pero ya sabes que la puntualidad no es su fuerte.

**-**Por eso me preocupa, quedamos a las 10:30**-** miro su reloj **–**Ya debería estar aquí. En fin, la esperare en el Hall.**-** se acerco al elevador **–**Hermione, cancela mis citas hasta las 4.

**-**Bien Harry, hasta la tarde**-** suspiro **–**Suerte…**-** susurro cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron frente a ellos.

**-**¿Crees que se de cuenta?

**-**Espero Ron, porque a este paso, la siguiente boda es de Ashley**-** Ron la miró **–**Pero con Harry de padrino.

30 minutos antes…

Una bella chica entraba a un enorme edificio de grandes ventanales y elegante mobiliario, lo cual, siendo uno de los despachos de abogados mas grandes y exitosos de Londres, no debe ser extraño. Pero por esa misma razón es que la chica se distingue, pues todo el que entra, esta perfectamente vestido, trajes elegantes y vestidos imponentes, y ella… bueno, un pantalón de mezclilla entallado a la cadera, una chamarra a juego de media espalda y una blusa ligeramente ajustada en rosa a juego con los inseparables tenis y una pequeña mochila con extraños dibujos, así que elegante… aún no conoce esa palabra.

Esta chica observo el edificio y con un suspiro entró, antes se hubiese intimidado, pero ahora…

**-**¡Hola Freddy!

**-**¡Hola Ashley¿Qué tal el día?

**-**Relajado hasta ahora**-** sonrió **–**Pero promete ser un día especial.

**-**Debe serlo, si tan temprano nos deleitas**-** ella se sonrojo un poco.

**-**Gracias…**-** rió y el abrió la puerta de cristal **-**¿Harry ya salio?

**-**No desde esta mañana**-** le sonrió **–**Y ya que lo ves… háblale de un pequeño aumento ¿no preciosa?

**-**Eso no me corresponde**-** hizo un puchero.

**-**Pero si tú se lo pides, seguro te hace caso**-** rió.

**-**Ojala… pero nunca me escucha.

**-**¡Pero que dices! Si tu le pides se aviente del edificio solo te preguntara cuando y a que hora.

**-**T.T Tendría que ser tarde… **-** ella vio hacia el enorme edificio y suspiro, el vigilante rió ante el giro de la conversación **– **¡Cielos, debería haber llegado hace media hora!**-** cruzo la puerta **–**¡Te veo en un rato Freddy!

**-**¡Cuídate preciosa!

La chica siguió su recorrido saludando a algunos e ignorando a otras que la miraban mal y con reproche¿Qué culpa tenía ella que sintieran celos de una amiga de Harry? Problema de ellas.

Llego hasta una recepcionista, que hablaba por teléfono…

**-**Hola, quisiera…**-** la mano de la recepcionista la callo.

**-**Estoy hablando**-** murmuro tapando ligeramente la bocina. Ashley se sorprendió pero espero, después de todo era su trabajo.

15 minutos después…

**-**Disculpe… me urge…

**-**¡Estoy ocupada!**-** volvió a interrumpir la recepcionista mirándola despectiva.

**-**¡Pero eso me esta diciendo desde hace 20 minutos!

**-**Escuche, no estamos dando trabajo en este momento, y menos entrevistas.

**-**¿Qué…?

**-**Conozco a las chicas como tú, que solo escuchan que tan famosos son nuestros abogados y corren a conseguir una cita, pero aquí no es así.

**-**Pero yo no vengo a pedir una cita, yo…

**-**¡No me interesa¿Y podrías retirarte de aquí? Das mala imagen…**-** Ashley se quedo muda y sorprendida. ¿Quién diablos se creía esa tipa para hablarle de esa manera?

**-**¡Ya me canso¡Tengo una cita con Harry y…!**-** la recepcionista la miro de tal forma que la intimido, así que un poco mas calmada continuo **–**Pregúntele a cualquiera… ¡todos me conocen!**-** las tipas celosas no dijeron nada, y al parecer el destino se puso en su contra pues nadie conocido apareció. La joven mujer levanto la bocina de su teléfono **-**¡Pero es cierto!, háblele a Harry y…

**-**¡El señor Potter!**-** corrigió, cuando al parecer respondieron del otro lado de la línea **-**¿Seguridad? Tengo aquí a una jovencita infiltrada que… ¡DETENGANLA!**-** grito al ver que Ashley se echaba a correr hacia el elevador.

Harry veía al techo del elevador que bajaba piso por piso… lento… ¿Dónde estaría Ashley? Ya era tarde… y él se moría de hambre.

El elevador se abrió en la planta baja y todos salieron, se escuchaba un pequeño tumulto alrededor, giro la cabeza buscando, cuando a un grito de "¡Deténganla!" miro al frente y algo se estampo tirándolo, mientras el saco que llevaba al hombro y el portafolio salían volando.

¿Desde cuando los pajaritos lo despertaban? Sacudió la cabeza aturdido y haciendo memoria… Veamos.

1. Elevador.

2. Grito.

3. Golpe.

4. Pajaritos cantando.

Resolución: Algún "inteligente" se infiltro y choco con él obligándolo a tomar una siesta.

Abrió los ojos aún aturdido, pues un peso le impedía respirar correctamente debido al agarre con que lo tenía. Murmullos se oían alrededor, enfoco y vio el techo del edificio y gente mirándolo. Confundido intento levantarse, pero el peso seguía.

**-**Pero que…

**-**¡Señor Potter!**-** al escuchar esto, TODAS las mujeres de ahí se alarmaron, tratando de arreglarse lo mas posible, los hombres se apresuraron a levantarlo.

**-**¿Alguien anotó la matricula?**-** bromeo, relajando el ambiente solo un poco.

**-**Lo… lo siento mucho señor Potter, no volverá a suceder**-** se acerco sonrojada la recepcionista, fue cuando Harry la miró y sostenía a una aturdida chica.

**-**¿Qué sucedió?

**-**Esta chica trato de infiltrarse solo para conseguir una cita con usted.

**-**¿De verdad?**-** se sorprendió acercándose, la chica lo miraba atentamente.

**-**¡Díselo!**-** presiono la recepcionista. Muchos alrededor intentaban reír, pero la seriedad de su jefe lo impedía.

**-**La verdad es que es taaaaaan sexy que me dije. Vamos Ashley, entra a P&W a ver si consigues una cita con alguno de los dueños.

**-**¿En serio?**-** se cruzo de brazos con una macabra sonrisa **-**¿Y que le hizo pensar que la conseguiría?

**-**Que son hombres**-** se encogió de hombros recalcando lo obvio.

**-**¿Y eso que significa?**-** frunció el ceño.

**-**Que perseguirían hasta un palo con falda, y dado que yo soy bonita…**-** algunos rieron, pero la recepcionista no cabía en si de la vergüenza por la chica ¡Era una desvergonzada!

**-**Así que quieres una cita conmigo…

**-**Ah… Es solo que Weasley ya esta casado.

**-****¬¬ **¿Soy premio de consolación?

**-**n.n ¿Te digo?**-** Harry se acerco molesto a ella, muchos dieron un paso atrás.

**-**¿Sabes que eso no se le dice a uno de los mejores abogados de Londres?

**-**Pero sucede que yo tengo con que vencer a "uno de los mejores abogados de Londres"**-** ironizo enfrentándolo.

**-**Ah si… ¿Cómo?**-** se burló. La chica tomo su mochila, busco algo en ella mientras él esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

**-**Con… ¡Esto!**-** saco un bizcocho de chocolate, la recepcionista estaba a punto de caer desmayada. Harry, incrédulo se acerco y… se lo arrebato y con delicia se lo comió.

**-**Pero no siempre tendrás un biscocho en la mochila…**-** murmuro mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

**-**Bien, la próxima vez traeré malteada**-** él rió y termino su biscocho.

**-**¿Ahora si me pueden decir que sucedió aquí?

**-**Yo…**-** la recepcionista estaba muda e incrédula, vaya, que no entendía nada.

**-**¿Eres nueva?**-** ella asintió.

**-**Bien, aparte del reglamento interno que ya conoces solo hay una regla más… ¿Cuál es Abbot?**-** pregunto a uno de los empleados, una chica delgada, bonita, de cabello largo castaño.

**-**Siempre, pase lo que pase… Ashley esta primero**-** dijo de mala gana, todos asintieron.

**-**Y… ella es Ashley**-** la abrazo por la cintura **-**¿Claro?

**-**Si señor.

**-**Bien, que no se vuelva a repetir.

**-**Si señor Potter**-** el chico, ya con su saco y el portafolio, aún abrazándola caminaban para salir.

**-**¿Y como has seguido?

**-**Masomenos… mi estomago no esta muy bien… esta muy revuelto…**-** y eso fue lo último que se les escucho.

Nadie dijo nada… Harry Potter era impulsivo e impredecible, aunque metódico… pero en lo que a Ashley se refería… era una enorme caja de sorpresas…

**-0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0-**

Harry miraba alrededor… blanca, cómoda, hogareña… sí, ese era el consultorio de una de sus amigas. Pero no tenía esa frialdad que en todos los lugares del hospital San Mungo reinaban.

**-**¿Y bien?**-** pregunto Ashley ansiosa, aún recostada sobre la camilla.

**-**Pues no padeces algún síntoma de gravedad**-** contesto el medico colocándose el estetoscopio en el cuello.

**-**¿Entonces porque los malestares Ginny?**-** interrumpió Harry, quien ya se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio de la guapa doctora.

**-**Sinceramente no lo se Harry**-** suspiro **–**Tengo alguna sospecha por los síntomas, pero necesito hacerle análisis…

**-**Oh… nos adelantamos a eso**-** se le acerco Harry sacando el sobre de su saco.

**-**¿Mas vale prevenir?**-** sonrió Ginny coqueta, él sonrió.

**-**¿Qué clase de sospechas tienes Ginny?**-** volvió a preguntar Ashley viéndola.

**-**Mmm… pues, en realidad nada grave**-** abrió el sobre.

**-**Debo advertirte sobre algunos resultados Ginny**-** ésta lo miró **–**Olvide que debían ser en ayunas, así que supongo algunos resultados no serán nada fiables.

**-**No te preocupes Harry, checare mis sospechas y no habrá problema**-** abrió la hoja y la analizaba, mientras Ashley veía al techo y Harry… también. Ginny, al sentir el silencio los observo, Harry en el escritorio suspirando, mientras Ashley en la camilla recostada, suspirando y mirando, al techo también. Sonrió, dijeran lo que dijeran ella insistiría… ellos serían la pareja perfecta. Si ella o él estuviera enamorado del otro… al menos atraídos…

Suspiro. A los 15 dejo de creer en los milagros. Y mucho menos si sus sospechas se cumplían… Algo entre ellos estaría completamente descartado…

Siguió revisando.

**-**Dios mío… la glucosa (azúcar) esta altísima Ashley**-** los miró con una ceja alzada **-**¿Qué desayunaron?**-** preguntó con sospecha… Los dos se miraron y después la desviaron sonrojados…

**-**Uno que otro bizcocho…**-** susurro Ashley.

**-**De chocolate…**-** murmuro Harry.

**-**Y una pequeña malteada…

**-**De chocolate…**-** Ginny volvió a verlos y sonrió, esa era una costumbre muy común en ellos… ¿es que no se dan cuenta¡Si ya hasta terminan las frases del otro!

**-**Van a engordar…

**-**Yo ya estoy engordando T.T**-** suspiro Ashley, Harry la miró divertido.

**-**Es cierto, pero sigues guapísima nena.

**- **n.n Gracias… ese halago de parte de un atractivo hombre es todo un cumplido**-** Ginny los vio sonriente. Esos no cambiaban…

**-**Ya vez… solo me relaciono con gente hermosa**-** rieron los 3.

**-**Gracias por lo que me toca Harry**-** rió Ginny **–**En el colegio no me adulabas tanto…**-** sonrió coqueta **–**O será que como estoy atendiendo a tu favorita tratas de ganarte algo mas**-** Harry sonrió. **–**Ya decía que no eras tan amable…**-** Ashley frunció el ceño.

**-**Coqueto abusivo…

**-**¡No abuso de nadie!

**-**Pero si eres coqueto ¬¬

**-** n.n Que puedo decir… soy encantador.

**-**Y sobre todo modesto…**-** rieron las mujeres, Harry solo sonrió.

**-**En fin…**-** Ginny volvió a sus papeles…

**-**Como que tengo ganas de…**-** empezó Ashley.

**-**Flan Napolitano…**-** termino Harry, se miraron unos segundos sonriendo Ginny rió viéndolos, pero siguió en lo suyo.

**-**Oh, sí, aquí esta…

**-**¿Qué?**-** preguntaron Harry y Ashley al mismo tiempo.

**-**Mi bolígrafo**-** se los mostró riendo.

**-**¬¬ Otra de esas Ginny…

**-**Que genio Harry…**-** siguió leyendo **–**Oh…

**-**¿Qué, que?**-** volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo.

**-**Ya encontré el problema…

**-**¿Cuál?**-** volvieron a preguntar.

**-**¿Ya se dieron cuenta que hablan al mismo tiempo? O.o

**-**¡¿Quieres terminar?!**-** casi grito Harry.

**-**Bien, bien…**-** murmuro Ginny **–**Ashley, tú…

TOC, TOC, TOC

Los tres se agacharon incrédulos, aunque Ginny mas divertida.

**-**Adelante**-** una joven mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos azules, vestida de enfermera se asomo.

**-**Disculpa Ginny, aquí esta el café que me pediste.**-** Deposito el café.

**-**Gracias Rosaline**-** la chica asintió sonrojada al ver al joven guapo que veía el café con mucho ahínco… en realidad era con antojo. Ginny se dio cuenta y sonrió, tal vez podría darle a Harry algo o alguien de… consuelo **–**Harry, ella es mi nueva asistente**-** Harry levanto la cara **–**Rosaline, él es Harry, de mis mejores amigos del colegio.

**-**Hola…**-** sonrió con timidez la chica. Harry estrecho su mano, pero con los ojos cerrados y aspirando un rico aroma, así que solo pudo decir.

**-**Huele delicioso…**-** la chica, aún de la mano de Harry se sonrojo en extremo, Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero un empujón lo trajo a la realidad, bueno, eso y un grito de "UN BAÑO". Solo miraron salir a Ashley cubriéndose la boca y chocando con todo mundo. Harry sorprendido la iba a seguir, pero la mano de Ginny lo detuvo.

**-**Estará bien**-** y grito al pasillo **– **¡Tercera puerta a la derecha!**-** Harry aún asombrado, no soltaba la mano de una muy, muy roja Rosaline. Ginny reía interiormente de la situación.

**-**¿Estas segura Ginny?**-** la chica asintió y el suspiro ligeramente mas aliviado.

**-**¿Te molestaría regresarle la mano a mi asistente, Harry?**-** Éste miro a Ginny confundido, luego la mano aún enlazada y la soltó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

**-**Lo siento mucho**-** sonrió sincero, la chica sonrojada negó **–**De verdad que huele delicioso…**-** sonrió el chico y Rosaline volvió a sonrojarse, Harry lo notó y se dio cuenta de cómo sonaban sus palabras **–**El café**-** aclaró, la chica se agacho mucho mas abochornada.

**-**Gr…Gracias…**-** se alejo a la puerta **–**Me retiro**-** abrió la puerta y salió.

Ginny, apenas cerró soltó la carcajada ahogándola en un cojín. Harry la miro abochornado y molesto. Al menos unos minutos, hasta que recordó algo…

**-**¿Qué es lo que tiene Ashley, Ginny? Por favor, dime la verdad**-** la chica de inmediato se volvió sería, Harry realmente estaba preocupado.

**-**No es nada alarmante Harry, se le quitara en unos meses.

**-**¿Meses?

**-**Sí…

**-**¿Y que es?

**-**Creo que primero debo decírselo a ella, y a Justin por supuesto.

**-**¿Y a Justin porque?**-** se molestó.

**-**Porque le interesará…

**-**Ginny, déjate de rodeos y dime que sucede.**-** Ginny suspiro, después de todo Harry siempre estaba ahí con ella, y lo compartían todo…

**-**Bien… Harry**-** él la observo atento, sentado en la orilla del sillón, esperando **–**Ashley esta embarazada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Primer capitulo de un fic H&A. Ya saben, me encanta esta pareja… ¡Dejen reviews¡Ojala les guste la historia! A mi me encanta… **

**Con cariño**

**Ly Malfoy**

**Pta: Publicidad… ¡Lean Welcome to my life, Tempo Reverto Memories, Venganza, Perfecto Engaño y el siguiente capitulo de "Como tener un bebe… y no morir en el intento"!**

**¡****Hasta pronto!**


	2. ¿Milagro u Obra del Espiritu Santo?

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿MILAGRO U OBRA DEL ESPIRITU SANTO?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ly: Todos, o casi todos los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K Rowling… al menos por el momento, porque mas adelante integrare a otros…

Harry: ¿Quién, quien, quien?

Ly: Muajajaja… ya lo verás Harry…

Harry: T.T Eso me dio miedo…

Ly: Que bueno jejeje…

Harry: TT.TT

**2**

_**-**__Ginny, déjate de rodeos y dime que sucede.__**-**__ Ginny suspiro, después de todo Harry siempre estaba ahí con ella, y lo compartían todo… _

_**-**__Bien… Harry__**-**__ él la observo atento, sentado en la orilla del sillón, esperando __**–**__Ashley esta embarazada._

Estático… ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Completamente pálido se llevo una mano a la cabeza revolviendo su desordenado cabello y su otra mano al rostro mientras se dejaba caer al sillón donde antes reposaba.

**-**No puede ser…**-** susurro.

**-**Harry… ¿te sientes bien?**-** se acerco Ginny preocupada.

**-**No puede ser…**-** volvió a murmurar mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos agachándose, triste, tal vez desesperado.

**-**Harry…**-** se arrodillo hasta su altura **–**Se que eres muy unido a ella.

**-**Lo fui… demasiado…**-** murmuro molesto.

**-**Pero supongo que era hora de avanzar… y Justin será un buen padre, no tendrás que preocuparte…

**-**No puede ser…**-** seguía murmurando.

**-**Harry… debes tranquilizarte. Ashley y Justin sabrán superarlo…

**-**¡No!**-** levanto la cara para mirarla unos segundos, para dejar caer el rostro, cubriéndolo de nuevo, mas decaído **–**Soy un reverendo estúpido.

**-**No digas eso Harry… eres sobreprotector. Pero créeme, Justin es un buen chico y la adora…

**-**No digas mas…**-** murmuro Harry molesto.

**-**Pero ¿Por qué?**-** suspiro al no tener respuesta.

**-**Tú no lo entiendes… **-** levanto el rostro de nuevo para mirarla **–**Y Ashley tampoco lo entenderá.

**-**¡Claro que si! Harry, por dios, el único que no entiende que estará bien ¡eres tú!

**-**No, no comprendes…**-** se levanto alejándose de ella.

**-**Harry, creo que estas exagerando, se que a Justin le encantará la idea de…

**-**No…**-** susurro recargándose en la camilla, mientras veía la sabana blanca.

**-**Claro que si… si él…

**-**Justin no es el padre…**-** susurro interrumpiendo.

**-**………… 0.0 ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo…?

**-**Porque… nunca ha tenido nada con él**-** la interrumpió.

**-**Salen juntos desde hace tiempo…

**-**No me refiero a eso**-** la miró **–**Ellos nunca…**-** intensifico su mirada. Ginny seguía confundida **-**¡Que nunca ha estado con el en la intimidad! ¿Ya?**-** Ginny abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

**-**¿QUÉ? O.O**-** Harry no contestó **–**Y lo más increíble es que tú lo sepas**-** él siguió sin contestar **–**Aunque pudo haberte mentido, Harry ya es mayor y no creo…

**-**Solo lo se ¿de acuerdo Ginny?**-** la interrumpió y ella se callo, Harry estaba muy molesto… ¿o triste?

**-**Harry… Es un hecho, ella está embarazada, y si no es de Justin… entonces…

**-**Es… _mío_…**-** susurro muy, muy bajo… pero Ginny quedo en shock, de nuevo.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Si no me equivoco, debe tener 4 meses aproximadamente ¿no?**-** volvió a suspirar. Ginny algo anonadada reviso los análisis una vez más.

**-**Sí, esta por cumplir las 16 semanas…**-** susurro, pero después sacudió su aturdida cabeza **-**Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?… ustedes no… nunca… ¿o si?… Ay dios mío, ya no se ni lo que digo…

**-**Y eso no es lo peor…

**-**¿Hay más?**-** solo vio a Harry suspirar, cerrar los ojos y casi dejarse caer en la camilla.

**-**Ella no lo sabe…

**-**¿QUÉ?

**-**No lo sabe… no lo recuerda…

**-**¿Cómo…?

**-**La fiesta de Halloween…

**-**¡Lo sabía!**-** grito triunfante, pero se quedo callada **-**Pero ustedes lo negaron… a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche en esa habitación.

**-**Ella bebió demasiado**-** murmuro **–**Y yo no pude resistirme…

**-**Harry**-** se acerco a él cautelosa y sorprendida **-**¿Te aprovechaste de ella?**-** él no contesto por unos segundos.

**-**Supongo que en parte…**-** Ginny estaba anonadada, él decidió explicarse **–**Yo también había bebido, pero no tanto como ella, no estaba tan mal… ya sabes que ella no sabe beber, y nunca se había emborrachado, no se que le paso…**-** murmuro recordando **–**Así que la lleve a descansar, los dos reíamos no se de que…**-** sonrió de lado **–**Ella tropezó y caímos al suelo… Y… no tengo que explicarte nada…

**-**Si, olvida los detalles…Pero ella, no puso objeción…**-** susurro incrédula.

**-**Pero no sabía lo que hacia… y yo sí… al menos un poco mas que ella**-** suspiro **–**A la mañana siguiente, teníamos resaca y cuando me pregunto que paso… no supe que decirle… así que no mencione nada… y ahora…

**-**Harry, eso no significa que tú… tal vez es de alguien mas.

**-**No…

**-**Debes preguntarle y…

**-**Demonios Ginny, se que no es así… **-** volvió a enfrentarla **–**He sido el primero… y el único**-** Ginny no pudo decir absolutamente nada del asombro **–**Y me siento sumamente culpable…

**-**Dios mío Harry… ¿Qué harás?

**-**Yo… no lo se…

**-**Es muy serio…

**-**Lo se…

**-**Te matará…

**-**¡Lo se Ginny!

**-**Debes decírselo cuanto antes… casi no se nota, pero en unas semanas será imposible de ocultar…

**-**Lo se…**-** suspiro. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que fue roto por el mismo Harry **–**Un bebe Ginny…**-** susurro **-**Un bebe de Ashley y mió…**-** murmuro, como apenas comprendiendo…

**-**Sí Harry…**-** se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa **–**Felicidades…**-** Harry, por primera vez desde hace eternos minutos sonrió. Iba a contestar pero la puerta abriéndose de golpe se los impidió, haciendo palidecer a Harry al ver quien fue…

**-**¡Ya no soporto esto! TT.TT **–**lloriqueo entrando a la oficina **-**¡Estoy harta de las nauseas!**-** vio que ninguno contestaba, y estaban pálidos **-**¿Qué sucede?**-** se acerco cautelosa, asustada **-**¿Ya le dijiste a Harry lo que tengo Ginny?**-** ésta asintió levemente. Ashley miró a Harry que no la miraba a los ojos **-**¿Tan grave es…?

**-**Estarás bien Ashley…**-** se acerco Ginny **–**Siéntate…**-** Ashley obedeció sin dejar de mirarlos alternamente. Ginny la observo, luego a Harry y sonrió levemente **–**Será mejor que los deje solos…**-** Harry la miró asustado, pero asintió lentamente. Ashley ya estaba muy asustada.

**-**¡Voy a morir! T.T**-** casi grito Ashley aterrada.

**-**No vas a morir Ashley**-** sonrió y se acerco a la puerta **–**Pero no puedo hablar por los demás.

**-**O.o ¿he?

**-**Muy graciosa Ginny**-** susurro Harry molesto. Ginny sonrió. Mirándolo de otra forma, era algo muy bueno, muy lindo… tal vez, perfecto, para ellos **–**Y Harry…**-** el aludido volteo cuando Ashley se sentaba en la camilla y él ya se acomodaba frente a ella **–**Fue un verdadero placer conocerte**-** sonrió mas y salio. Quien sabe… tal vez, los milagros si existen.

**-Como tener un bebe… Y no morir en el intento-**

Luna caminaba mientras repasaba el expediente de su último paciente, esa hermosa bebita recién nacida. Sonrió. Si era bien atendida, como estaba segura ella se encargaría, las alergias que presentó desaparecerían muy rápido.

Levanto su rostro contento del expediente y miro al frente, por un momento se quedo parada y sorprendida. Se acerco confundida.

**-**Ginny… ¿Qué haces ahí?**-** la aludida dio un respingo del susto y se volteo sorprendida.

**-**Shhhhhhhh…**-** exclamo desesperada y haciendo graciosos gestos. Luna bajo la voz.

**-**¿Qué haces pegada a la puerta de TU propia oficina?**-** susurro.

**-**Shhh…**-** se alejo un poco llevando a Luna y acercándola para contarle un secreto.

**-**Es Harry…**-** susurro. Luna se acerco más **–**Con Ashley…

**-**¿Siguen ahí? Creí que ya se habrían ido**-** Ginny la vio confundida **–**Me los encontré cuando llegaban**-** explico.

**-**Ah…

**-**Pero, eso que tiene que ver con que estés pegada, tratando de espiar tu oficina. ¿Tiene algo grave Ashley?**-** pregunto preocupada. La pelirroja lo pensó.

**-**Pues depende de cómo lo veas.

**-**0.0**-** Ginny sonrió ante su confusión.

**-**¡Esta embarazada!**-** susurro en un gritito.

**-**¿QUE?

**-**Shhhhhhhhhh…**-** volvió a hacer gestos graciosos, luego señalo la puerta **–**Harry se lo va a decir…

**-**Justin debe estar feliz…**-** sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Pues yo no lo creo…

**-**¿Por qué?**- **Ginny se acerco más a ella y bajo más la voz.

**-**No es de Justin…

**-**¿QUE, QUE?

**-**Shhhhhhhhhhhhh…**-** Luna se tapo la boca, quedaron en silencio viendo la puerta de la oficina. Respiraron de nuevo al no ver a nadie.

**-**Pero… ¿entonces de quien es?**-** volvió a susurrar.

**-**Imagínate… tiene 16 semanas…**-** Luna entrecerró los ojos pensando, recordando… De pronto abrió los ojos como platos.

**-**¡Harry!**-** la pelirroja asintió. Sin esperar más tiempo las dos corrieron a la puerta y pegaron las orejas a la blanca puerta de la oficina **–**Pero, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

**-**Ella no recuerda nada… y Harry fue el pri-me-ro**-** recalco cada silaba, Luna abrió la boca totalmente anonadada…

**-**¿De verdad?**-** la pelirroja asintió.

**-**Al parecer, los dos bebieron de más… y ahora Harry se lo debe estar diciendo.

**-**¿Y no hay posibilidades de que sea de Justin?

**-**No, según Harry, nada de nada con Justin…

**-**Valla…**-** se pegaron más a la puerta **–**No puedo creerlo…

**-**Yo tampoco…**-** se escucho una tercera voz, asustándolas, el chico de la voz sonrió.

-¿Qué no puedes creer Neville?**-** pregunto Luna temerosa.

**-**Que una de mis amigas y mi esposa, las dos excelentes médicos, traten de espiar…**-** se acerco a ver la placa de la oficina **-**¿Tu propia oficina?**-** pregunto confuso.

**-**Je… Hola cariño**-** se acerco a besarlo. El correspondió.

**-**Hola Luna.

**-**Hola Neville…**-** susurro. Extrañado y sin soltar a su esposa se acerco a ellas.

**-**¿Así que ésta es tu nueva oficina?**-** Ella asintió **-**¿Y que haces espiando tu propia oficina?**-** bajo la voz a las señas de las chicas.

**-**Es Harry…**-** empezó Ginny. Neville la miró.

**-**Y Ashley…**-** completo la rubia. El chico ahora la miro a ella.

**-**¡Y esta embarazada!**-** nunca elevo la voz. Neville volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

**-**Y no es de Justin…**-** susurro Luna y Neville, parecía viendo un partido de tenis.

**-**En Halloween…**-** siguió Ginny.

**-**¿De Harry?**-** susurro incrédulo. Las chicas asintieron emocionadas.

**-**Pero ella no lo recuerda…**-** continuo la pelirroja.

**-**Y ahora mismo se lo esta confesando…**-** termino la rubia. Neville las miro y sonrió… se veían como niñas pequeñas… como si les hubieran concedido un deseo…

**-**Y ustedes como sufren ¿verdad?**-** las dos ampliaron sus sonrisas. Neville negó suavemente, también con una sonrisa **–**Solo lo siento por Justin, es muy buen amigo…

**-**Vaya… Gracias**-** les llego una cuarta voz, detrás de Neville, los tres se giraron lentamente.

**-**¡Justin!**-** casi grito Luna, tapándose la boca, el chico extrañado sonrió.

**-**Justin…**-** se acerco a saludarlo Ginny **-**¿Qué haces aquí?**-** el chico sonrió ligeramente extrañado.

**-**Hoy empiezo a trabajar aquí ¿recuerdas?, se los comenté en la última reunión.

**-**Claro… lo había olvidado**-** sonrió forzada y nerviosa. Se mantuvieron calladas largo rato, con Justin muy extrañado mirándolas.

**-**Así que hoy empiezas aquí…**-** murmuro Luna.

**-**Sí…**-** contesto en un susurro Justin, riendo **–**Pero… ¿Por qué susurramos?

**-**Emmm… le da mas intensidad al momento n.n**-** sonrió Ginny. Justin solo sonrió.

**-**Justin, vamos, que seguramente ellas platicaban de cosas de chicas**-** sonrió Neville jalándolo de la manga de su bata, llevándoselo por el pasillo **-**¿Ya conociste a la nueva asistente de Ginny?, es muy bonita, simpática y divertida**-** volteo a su esposa y Luna quien les guiño un ojo mientras Justin reía, diciéndole que en ese momento no era libre.

Las chicas los miraron alejarse y suspiraron, se miraron, negaron y volvieron a suspirar, pero recordando lo que estaría pasando tras la puerta, con una sonrisa se pegaron a la madera.

**-**No escucho nada… ¿y tu?**-** la rubia negó. Suspiraron y cuando ya se iban a alejar rendidas un fuerte golpe desde adentro las detuvo.

**-**¡YA LO MATO!**-** gritaron abriendo la puerta con estrépito.

Cuando uno pensaba en la situación que estaban viviendo sus amigos, normalmente les lleva a idear cosas lógicas como que ella lo golpearía hasta matarlo, o tal vez solo le gritaría hasta dejarlo sordo… pero bueno, lo que estas chicas, al abrir la puerta encontraron, no fue la mas… lógico. Al menos no para ellas.

En el suelo, dos enredados chicos reposaban, Ashley sobre Harry, quien tenia las manos en la cintura de la chica y ella, con los brazos abrazando su nuca, con sus rostros muy cerca…

**-**Ah… ¡Lo sentimos mucho!**-** dijeron al mismo tiempo las confundidas doctoras.

**-**¡Esperen! ¡No es lo que creen!**-** se levanto Ashley de inmediato, corriendo se acerco a ellas y abrazo muy fuerte a Ginny.

**-**¡Gracias por todo Ginny!**-** la abrazo otra vez, mas fuerte. Volteo a su asombrada amiga rubia y también la abrazo con fuerza **-**¡Estoy embarazada Luna!**-** volvió a abrazarla, la rubia confundida la abrazo.

**-**Sí, ehh… ¡Felicidades!

**-**¡Gracias!**-** las soltó, pero sin alejarse **– **¡Voy a tener un bebé!

**-**Ejem, ejem…**-** se escucho la otra voz, Ashley sonrió y volteo a él. Sonrió mirándolas mientras retrocedía hasta el y tomaba su mano.

**-**De acuerdo**-** rió **-**¡Tendremos un bebe!**-** brinco y lo abrazo de nuevo, casi haciéndolo caer, pero ésta vez logro aferrarse.

**-**Eso explica el golpe que escuchamos**-** murmuro Ginny a Luna aún asombrada. Harry y Ashley entrelazaron sus manos y sin soltarse caminaron a la salida de la oficina.

**-**Gracias por todo chicas… Les prometo que las tendremos en cuenta para el apadrinado…

**-**Hey…**-** se quejo Harry, las dos chicas voltearon a verlo, ya que él no había dicho nada y no sabían como pensaba o reaccionaría **–**Eso yo lo elegiré…

**-**¿Quién lo dice?**-** se cruzo de brazos.

**-**El padre del bebe…**-** sonrió con suficiencia. Ashley abrió la boca para replicar, pero no encontró excusas. Luna y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron… esos chicos eran muy extraños.

**-**Hagamos un trato**-** sonrió Ashley **–**Si es niña. Tú eliges el padrino o madrina y si es niño, lo elijo YO!

**-**Que sea al revés…

**-**No…

**-**¿Por qué no?

**-**Porque no…

**-**¡No es justo!

**-**Yo tuve la idea, así que son mis reglas**-** sonrió y Harry suspiro.

**-**De acuerdo… Si yo elijo el nombre… ¿Bien?

**-**¿Y yo elegiré si es niña?

**-**Hecho.

**-**De acuerdo**-** Luna y Ginny solo los miraban, de verdad que si ellos no se daban cuenta de lo que les sucedía, ¡es que estaban TONTOS!

Mucho más contentos que cuando entraron, salieron de la oficina, aún sin soltarse de las manos.

**-**Y Ashley**-** ésta volteo **–**Galletas saladas para las nauseas…**-** la chica asintió **–**Felicidades… a los dos**-** con una sonrisa radiante, salieron del hospital.

**&&&&&&&&&**

**Un capitulo mas terminado… Ah… me encanta este fic jajaja, ¡será divertido!**

**Dejen Reviews!!!**

**Ly Malfoy **


	3. Inesperado

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER:**

Ly: Todos, o casi todos los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K Rowling… o eso es lo que todos dicen… que suertuda…

Draco: Claro, ¡puede tenerme siempre!

Harry: Y me creo…

Sirius: Y me mato T.T

Ly: Y me deja usarlos para mis fics!

Rowling: ¿Cuándo me pediste permiso?

Ly: n.n El que calla otorga!

Rowling: Tramposa…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capitulo 3**

**INESPERADO**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Adoraba a su novia, quien quiera que lo viera podría afirmarlo, ella era fantástica, divertida, un poco infantil y a veces se pasa de inocente, pero adorable en todos los aspectos, quizás a eso se debía su particular amistad con los hombres, todos sentían ese deseo de protegerla. Normalmente sentiría celos, pero bien sabía que ella jamás se daba por enterada, él siempre estaba primero que todos… bueno _casi_ todos, solo había alguien por quien no dejaría de sentir celos, pero eso cambiaría esa noche… Tenía preparado algo especial y único que Ashley jamás olvidaría, o esa era la idea.

Suspiro, y vio su reloj.

Para variar era tarde, miro a su alrededor, donde la gente lo miraba disimuladamente, lo cual era normal, pues era el único del lugar solo, con una enorme fila de personas esperando una mesa, y de la cual, el aún no ordenaba nada… ¿Por qué Ashley le hacía siempre eso?

Un pequeño tumulto cerca de la entrada lo distrajo, sonrió, era ella.

Con paso lento y vacilante, la vio acercarse a él mientras pedía disculpas con la mirada al mesero que acaba de tirar cerca de la entrada.

Rió un poco nervioso… ojala no los corrieran, ¡Con lo que le costó conseguir una mesa!

**-**Hola**-** saludo tímidamente, él se levanto de un salto, repentinamente muy nervioso.

**-**Hola**-** sonrió **–**Siéntate…

**-**Lo siento, estuve todo el día fuera**-** sonrió avergonzada **–**Y me olvide de la cita**-** Justin sonrió levemente, suprimiendo la cara que desearía haber puesto, ¿olvidar una cita con su propio novio? Solo había una razón…

**-**¿Estuviste con Harry?**-** No le extraño lo que paso, era normal en ella, pues la copa de agua que recién le habían llevado, la tiró derramando toda el agua en la mesa. Cerró los ojos, era una de las razones por las que nunca se había atrevido a llevarla a un lugar tan caro y elegante…

**-**Lo siento**-** murmuro, mientras un mesero se acercaba a limpiar la mesa y sonreír con cortesía, Justin simplemente suspiro, debía cambiar algunas cosas de ella, no podía darse el lujo de seguir siendo tan distraída y torpe mucho mas **–**De verdad lo siento**-** murmuro al mesero que la ayudaba.

**-**No importa…**-** rió ligeramente el mesero **-**Ya estamos acostumbrados**-** la chica hizo una mueca, pero logró captar la atención de Justin.

**-**¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**-** preguntó curioso. El mesero se puso serio de repente.

**-**No hagas caso Justin, solo bromea**-** Ahora si que estaba confundido.

**-**¿Cómo dices?**-** el mesero se encogió de hombros.

**-**Bueno, estamos acostumbrados a la señorita Ashley**-** sonrió amablemente, dejándolo en completo shock, mientras se retiraba.

**-**¿Ya habías venido aquí?**-** la chica se encogió de hombros indiferente.

**-**Es uno de los favoritos de Harry**-** bajo la vista para ver el menú, buscando algo. Justin solo apretó las manos en un puño. ¡Y el que tanto dudo! ¡Y que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir algo así!

**-**Ah…**-** murmuro y bajo la vista, mitigando su coraje tras la carta extendida frente a él.

Ashley revisaba la carta distraída, si no fuera por Harry, nunca hubiera llegado a la cita con Justin.

Harry…

¡Dios mío! ¡¿Como pudo suceder lo que sucedió?!

Bueno, obviamente sabia como _eso_ sucedió, pero… eso, todo… ¡Dios Mío!

Había hecho _eso_ con él… vaya, ¿quién lo diría? **-** entrecerró los ojos **–**Tendría que recordarlo… ¡Oh sí, lo recordaría a como diera lugar!

**-Flash Back-**

Observaba como Harry se paseaba nervioso frente a ella, completamente helada, muerta de los nervios…

**-**¿Harry?**-** con una cara de absoluta tortura la miro, supuso, por supuesto, lo peor **-**¿Voy a morir?

**-**No, claro que no…**-** se arrodillo frente a ella, tomando sus manos con nerviosismo **–**Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi…

**-**¿Estás enfermo?**-** pregunto preocupada.

**-**No linda… estoy… Nada, esto es sobre ti, y claro sobre… mí.

**-**Voy entendiendo nada… y me estas asustando, ¿Por qué estas tan pálido? Ven, siéntate…**-** se levanto, y con mucho cuidado e infinita ternura tomo sus manos y lo sentó justo donde antes estuvo sentada ella **–**Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué pasa?**-** Harry enterró la cabeza en las manos.

**-**Hice algo muy, muy malo…

**-**Tranquilo…**-** susurro acariciando sus cabellos **–**Todo saldrá bien, ¿Qué mal puedes hacer tu?

**-**Mucho…

**-**Harry… mírame**-** intento que la mirara, pero el agacho mas la mirada **–**Mírame Harry… Eres tú, el chico genial que todo lo puede ¿recuerdas? ¿El que todo lo hace sin importar qué? ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para que te tortures así?**-** sonrió.

**-**Te embarace…**-** susurro, muy, muy bajo.

Silencio…

**-**¿Qué?**-** con la mano aun en su cabello, completamente tiesa, susurro.

**-**Escucha**-** levanto la mirada con rapidez, tomando sus manos **–**Se que suena loco, y tal vez incrédulo pero…

**-**¿Tú… que?

**-**Ashley, por favor…**-** se arrodillo junto a ella, apretando sus manos **–**Escúchame antes que me mates. Por favor…**-** se apresuro **–**Déjame decirte que…**-** levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ella cuando la vio completamente pálida, a punto de desmayarse **–** ¡Ashley!**-** se asusto. Ésta se dejo caer, sentada en al piso, mirándolo fijamente **–**Perdóname…**-** susurro al ver como lo miraba…

**-**Harry…

**-**No debí haber…

**-**Harry, creo que estas algo… confundido, tu y yo no…**-** lo miró mas asustada aún **-**¿O… si?**-** el no dijo nada, solo se agacho mas, posando su cabeza sobre las piernas mal dobladas de Ashley.

**-**En la fiesta de Halloween…

**-**Pero dijiste…

**-**Te mentí…

**-**¿Por qué?**-** susurro.

**-**Porque estaba avergonzado, tú no querías que yo te dijera la verdad**-** ella trago pesado, cerrando los ojos al comprender cuan transparente era su expresión _aquella_ mañana **–**Dije lo que tú querías oír… y yo estaba… confundido…

**-**Y con resaca…

**-**Lo siento…**-** volvió a susurrar.

**-**Harry**-** suspiro levantándole la barbilla **–**En todo caso la culpa es mía.

**-**No**-** susurro **–**Si yo no hubiese cedido, si hubiese estado en mis 5 sentidos yo…

**-**¡¿TE ROGUE?!**-** se levanto de golpe, tirándolo en el proceso.

**-**¿Qué?**-** ella lo miró furiosa… o ¿dolida?

**-**¿¡Te rogué para tener sexo!?

**-**Hey**-** se levanto encarándola **–**No hay necesidad de ser tan brusca. Yo no lo llamaría así…

**-**¿Ah no?**-** de pronto, Ashley se desinflo, dejándose caer en el asiento más cercano **-**¡Qué patética soy!**-** rió con tristeza **-**¡Rogando porque mi mejor amigo, en quien más confió, me quite la virginidad!

**-**¡Ashley!**-** se arrodillo frente a ella, intento que lo mirara, pero ella lo esquivo **–**Las cosas no fueron así…

**-**¡Por favor! Eres hombre, seguramente yo…**-** se sonrojo, ocultando la cabeza tras su cabello **–**Y tú, pues solo reaccionas a estímulos y yo…

**-**¡Quieres callarte y escucharme!

**-**¡No!**-** Harry la levantó de un jalón y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la abrazo, al principio, ella siguió completamente estática, pero Harry intensifico el agarre y ella cedió, poco a poco, hasta tranquilizarla…

**-**Si yo no hubiese querido…**-** susurro separándose **–**No lo habría hecho, pero en algo tienes razón**-** susurro por lo bajo, sonriendo ligeramente **–**Soy un hombre, y tu eres una hermosa, linda y esa noche, la más sexy mujer que conozco**-** Ashley sonrió.

**-**Estabas bebido, lo comprendo.

**-**No comprendes nada, ¿me conoces tan poco para creer que habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra? Soy mejor que eso…

**-**Lo sé, Harry**-** volvió a sentarse, suspirando **–**Lo que creo**-** lo miró **-**Es que te atraje esa noche, es decir, creo que no soy fea…

**-**Para nada**-** asintió.

**-**Y si esa noche… es decir… en nuestro estado… supongo que…**-** volvió a suspirar **–**Creo que comprendo mi lapsus…**-** Harry sonrió, algo confuso.

**-**Todas esas frases sin terminar, ¿significan algo?

**-**Estoy embarazada de ti, ¿eso no te dice nada?**-** el silencio volvió. Ashley comprendió el sentido de sus palabras, llevándose las manos a la frente, que de pronto sudaba **–**Dios mío… embarazada… **-** Harry se sentó a su lado.

**-**Si te hubiese dicho la verdad, esto no estaría pasando**-** murmuro, imitando la posición de Ashley **–**Todo esto es mi culpa.

**-**Oh, vamos Harry, si mis recuerdos son ciertos, yo no fui una chica muy pasiva, así que los dos…

**-**¿Recuerdos?**-** la interrumpió **–**Creí que no sabías nada…

**-**Y no lo sabía, pero a veces, me llegaban flashes, ahora se, de _esa_ noche, pero yo creí que eran sueños.

**-**¿Creíste que soñabas conmigo?**-** sonrió de lado burlón, Ashley se sonrojo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

**-**Tal vez…**-** él sonrió **–**Pero ya decía yo, que los disfraces eran demasiada imaginación**-** se miraron y rieron.

**-**Pero eres diseñadora, ¿Qué podría ser peor?

**-**Oye…**-** el sonrió. De pronto Harry suspiro, bajando la mirada a sus manos **–** ¿Me odias?**-** ella suspiro.

**-**No, claro que no**-** sonrió **–**Eres mi mejor amigo… todos cometemos errores, aunque este tenga una… enorme consecuencia**-** él asintió, sin estar muy seguro del porque de ese ligero dolor en el pecho.

**-**¿Y qué piensas hacer? Aún hay tiempo si no quieres…

**-**No digas eso Harry**-** lo fulminó con la mirada **–**Pero no tengo idea de que voy a hacer.

**-**Ejem**-** Ashley lo miró **–**Querrás decir ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.

**-**¿Vamos?**-** lo miro, casi esperanzada.

–Como tú lo dijiste, fue cosa de dos. Es nuestra responsabilidad**-** Ella sonrió asintiendo, al fin y al cabo, siempre estaban ahí, el uno para el otro, en las buenas y malas… si él no fuera el padre, estaba segura, aún así, la apoyaría, siempre… y ella a él.

**-**¿Qué haremos Harry?

**-**No lo sé…

**-**¿Te molesta este… embarazo?**-** él tomo aire, mirándola fijamente.

**-**No… ¿Y a ti?**-** ella negó con rapidez.

**-**No si a ti no te molesta, ¿Estás seguro?**-** el sonrió.

**-**No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para un hijo mío…

**-**Un bebe…

**-**Vamos a tener un bebe…

**-**¡Dios mío, pobre niño!

**-**Hey**-** le sonrió **-**Lo haremos bien… los dos.

**-**Harry**-** lo miró con seriedad, poco a poco, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, **-**¡Vamos a tener un bebe!**-** se lanzo a sus brazos, desequilibrándolo, provocando la extraña situación en la que los encontraron Luna y Ginny.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y después de toda la tarde de compras para el bebe… Llegaron a la extraña situación de ahora, donde Harry menciono a Justin y ella recordó la cita, a la que por cierto, consultando su reloj, llegaba tarde, corrió dejándolo plantado en el lugar.

Ahora tenía algo más importante que pensar…

¿Cómo lo tomaría Justin?

**-Como tener un bebe… Y no morir en el intento-**

Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, apenas esta mañana era de los solteros más codiciados y ahora… Será de los solteros más codiciados… ¡con un hijo!

¡Y aun quería su flan napolitano!

**-**Harry, ¿necesitas algo mas o…

**-**¡Flan Napolitano!**-** la interrumpió **–**Quiero Flan Napolitano**-** Hermione frunció el ceño.

**-**No soy tu sirvienta, ni la que te cumple tus caprichos, así que si no quieres algo relacionado al TRABAJO, entonces me voy**-** Harry suspiro.

**-**Mala…**-** Hermione se limito a mirarlo ofendida, dio media vuelta y cerro de un fuerte golpe **–** ¡Y loca…!

**-**¡Te escuche!

Suspiró… oh, y ahora, ¿Quién podría ayudarlo?

Con una burlona sonrisa, saco el celular y marcó el único número que sabía de memoria, no, pero probablemente lo olvidaría, mejor le mandaba un mensaje.

**-Como tener un bebe… Y no morir en el intento-**

Ashley bañaba sus exquisitos camarones empanizados, en aquella salsa, digna de temer… cuando un extraño sonidito la interrumpió.

Bien, en un sofisticado y elegante restaurante no muchos tendrían a Wall-E como timbre de mensajes en su celular ¿verdad?

Con toda la calma del mundo, saco el cel., y reviso, sonrió.

Con una seña, un mesero se acerco, le dijo algo al oído, éste asintió, sonrió y se fue.

Justin solo la veía, no sabía porque, pero Ashley se veía algo… extraña, ¿su ropa quizás? No, siempre la veía con pantalones de mezclilla y tenis, ¡que raros parecerían! El de traje y ella tan informal, pero no era eso… ¿Acaso su cabello? No, siempre estaba suelto… ¿siempre brillaba tanto?

Aunque ya que estamos con brillos, también sus ojos se ven diferentes, mas… felices…

Bien pensado, nada raro para lo que tenían pensado esa noche, y esperaba que después de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada, brillaran aun mas, ese color amatista estaba hecho para brillar.

Terminaban su postre cuando el mesero regreso con una cajita que le entrego a su novia. No tuvo que pensar mucho sobre que trataba todo.

**-**¿Es para Harry?**-** ella se encogió de hombros.

**-**Tenía antojo desde la mañana**-** siguió comiendo su postre, Flan Napolitano, genial he? En un excelente restaurante con la mejor comida de la ciudad y de postre un Flan que podría encontrar en cualquier cafetería de la ciudad, que desperdicio.

Pero bueno, esa noche, era _su noche_, nada, ni siquiera Harry Potter podría interponerse…

**-**¿Ashley?**-** con la boca abierta, dispuesta a engullir el último bocado de su rico flan, lo miro expectante, pero al ver su seriedad, bajo lentamente la cucharilla y cerro la boca, sin dejar de mirarlo, carraspeo nerviosa y se limpio con la servilleta las inexistentes manchas en sus labios.

**-**¿Pasa algo Justin?**-** la seriedad con la que la miraba era contagiosa, de pronto el ambiente se lleno de tensión… llenándola de temor, ¿sabría algo? ¿La habría visto en el hospital?

**-**Quería hablar contigo… sobre, nosotros.**-** la intensidad de su mirada, la abrumo.

**-**¿Nosotros?**-** susurro nerviosa bajando la vista.

**-**Sí**-** se inclino sobre la mesa, para tomar su barbilla y que lo mirara **–**Quiero hablar de lo que habíamos planeado para esta noche…**-** la mirada confundida de la chica paso a una de asombro total con un sonrojo aun mayor. ¡Esa noche! ¡Por supuesto!

**-**Justin**-** se apresuro **–**Sobre eso…

**-**Espera**-** coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola **–**Antes que digas nada, déjame hablar.

**-**Tengo que decirte algo importante**-** murmuro, con la vista clavada en él, aun con el dedo sobre sus labios.

**-**De acuerdo, pero primero déjame hablar, ¿lo harás?**-** dubitativa asintió **–**Eres la mujer más… diferente que he conocido**-** sonrió tomando su mano ligeramente, Ashley sonrió **–**Eres divertida, inocente, franca…

**-**Basta…**-** susurro, con la vista fija en la servilleta que retorcía entre sus manos **–**No sigas, por favor…**-** Justin sonrió.

**-**Lo que teníamos planeado para ésta noche… No lo quiero**-** susurro, Ashley de inmediato levantó la vista sorprendida.

**-**¿Cómo?

**-**No lo quiero, no hoy…**-** sonrió, tomo sus manos con firmeza **–**Antes quiero otra cosa…**-** Ashley no entendía nada, ¿Qué estaba pasando? **–**Te quiero conmigo Ashley.

**-**Aquí estoy**-** murmuro son comprender.

**-**Sí, y te quiero así toda la vida**-** Poco a poco, Ashley palideció.

**-**Justin… yo**-** un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir, pero las lágrimas reprimidas le nublaron la visión **–**No… sigas…**-** susurro. Justin negó suavemente, malinterpretando sus lágrimas. Se levantó con suavidad, extrajo algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, rodeo la mesa y justo frente a ella, se arrodillo.

**-**No… por favor, no hagas esto Justin**-** los murmullos y sonrisitas ya estaban presentes en la multitud, y Ashley no lograba deshacer el nudo en su garganta para detener toda la situación.

**-**Ashley… Lehia… ¿Te casarías conmigo…?


	4. Sueños Rotos

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ly:** Casi todos los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K Rowling… o hasta donde sé (que no es mucho…)

**Hermione**: Es un hecho.

**Lily:** Mas que confirmado…

**Ly:** Hey… ¿Y qué hay de mi?

**Rowling:** Tú no eres mía.

**Ly:** Lo se n.n por eso hago estos fics…

**Rowling:** ¿Por celos?

**Ly: ¬¬ **No, (un pokito) Y porque me encantaría que no hubieses hecho eso con el final, claro…

**Rowling: ¬¬ **Jamás…

**Ly:** Entonces no te quejes que hagamos esto. ¡Por cierto, para una parte modifique algunas de las fechas de un suceso importante al menos para mí -.- sean pacientes ¿sí?

**Todos:** ¡NO!

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capitulo 4**

**SUEÑOS ROTOS**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Bien, ¿cuánto tiempo le toma a una persona comprar un flan napolitano e ir a dejárselo?

¿20 o 30 minutos?

Es lo que creo… si es cierto… ¡¿Donde está Ashley? ¡Ha pasado más de una hora!

¿Se habrá perdido? ¿Y… si le pasó algo? ¿Si la secuestraron? ¡Podrían abducirla los extraterrestres! No, bueno, no creo que esas ideas en su cerebro les sirvan de mucho, porque esa chica de que es rara… bien pasa a extraña. Pero es linda, quizás solo la querían por su rostro y, si bien no es de los que _solo_ se fija en eso, la verdad es que está muy bien… es su amiga, si, pero tiene ojos y además con las gafas no se le escapa nada… Sí, es linda, no pudo haber encontrado mejor madre para su hijo, o hija, ojala fuera niña y que se pareciera a ella, la consentiría como a nadie, y cuando creciera y se hiciera muy hermosa (porque iba a serlo, siendo sus padres lo bellos que eran, no podía ser de otra forma), y la persiguieran los malpensados y brutos hombres (porque lo eran, lo sabía perfectamente, él era uno de _esos_) la encerraría en una bella casa de cristal, donde pudiera observarla siempre y protegerla de todos… O quizás un convento sería mejor… Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría a la futura madre de sus hijos, ah, bueno, de su hija…

Pero por el momento, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Oh si!, en la fabulosa madre de su futura hija… y su deliciosamente esperado y ansiado Flan Napolitano… ¿Qué la retrasaría?

Volvió a mandar un mensaje al celular, pero después de 5 minutos sin recibir contestación comenzó a preocuparse, ¿y si… no había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Justin? Y si él y ella ahora mismo estaban…

Se levantó empujando la silla, no, ella no haría eso, podría poner en riesgo a su bebe y jamás… ¿o sí? ¡Rayos!

_Distráete, distráete…_ Sí, bueno… se acerco al radio y lo encendió.

**-Como Tener Un Bebe Y No Morir En El Intento-**

Sentía una gran tristeza… ¿Cómo pudo pasar?, Un enrome agujero en su pecho la sofocaba, ¿Cómo haría para llenarlo? ¿Algún día podría? Imposible… ahora que él se fue… se sentía devastada…

¡Y Harry no estaba en casa! ¡¿Dónde podría estar a las 12 de la noche?

Justo cuando más lo necesitaba…

¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo iba a superar esta pérdida ella sola? ¡Si aun le parecía increíble! ¿Podría ser un error? ¿Un sueño de un día que empezó maravilloso y terminó en pesadilla?

El rechinido de unas llantas la saco de su sopor… y luego ver a Harry corriendo, se detuvo frente a ella y se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

**-**Hola.

**-**Harry… Él…

**-**Lo sé, lo vi en las noticias.**-** ella asintió lentamente y se agacho para limpiar sus lágrimas, Harry se sentó a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho.

**-**Llora cuanto quieras preciosa… imagino como debes sentirte…**-** beso su sien, ella se abrazo a él y lloró muchísimo, sacando en esas cristalinas lágrimas todo su sufrimiento.

Y así permanecieron eternos minutos… Harry consolándola y ella dejándose llevar por todos los malos recuerdos de ese día, que honestamente deseaba que terminara.

**-**Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, ¿sabes?**-** susurro contra su pecho **–**Siempre que pensaba en él… lo sentía, inmortal…

**-**Siento lo mismo linda.

**-**¿Qué haré ahora Harry?**-** susurro más bajo.

**-**Ya encontraremos una solución.

**-**Tardaste demasiado.

**-**Te estaba buscando, en cuanto me enteré, salí de la oficina, fui a tu casa y…

**-**Oh, entonces ya sabes la _otra _noticia.**-** él la abrazo con más fuerza.

**-**Todo estará bien, vamos arriba…**-** la levantó, tomo sus cosas y mientras la abrazaba subieron al elevador, apenas entraron al departamento de Harry, ella murmuró.

**-**Hoy ha terminado el día horrible Harry.

**-**Por supuesto que no**-** la jaló y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola con fuerza **–**Estas aquí conmigo, y eso es excelente… me ofendería si fuera de otra forma**-** ella sonrío y lo abrazo.

**-**Ya lo extraño…

**-**Pero si nunca lo viste…

**-**¡Y ahora nunca lo veré!

**-**Te llevaré a su funeral… ya estuve haciendo mis investigaciones…

**-**¡No!**-** lo abrazo con fuerza **–**Quiero recordarlo como siempre lo vi, lleno de energía, tan… Oh Harry, ¿Por qué tuvo que morir así? ¡Era el REY del pop!

**-**Lo sé cariño… todos lo extrañaremos, nadie jamás podrá compararse con Michael Jackson…

Permanecieron en silencio mucho tiempo, Harry pensando en todo lo que se les venía encima, en la intensidad del momento, por la mañana, no les permitió cabida para las consecuencias que vendrían ahora, como por ejemplo ella… y la pequeña maleta que cargaba.

Fue una verdadera lástima lo de Michael Jackson, pero al menos le dio un motivo para descargarse de todo el dolor que seguramente en ese momento cargaba, y aun no estaba enterado del todo lo que paso con Justin… pero sus padres, ¡Como pudieron hacerle eso! ¡Botarla de su casa cuando ella procuró complacerlos siempre en todo!

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Dónde viviría? Bueno, en ese momento no podía ofrecerle gran cosa pero al menos, si un hogar… Tal vez su casa, con sus padres, aún no les había dicho la noticia, pero ¿si reaccionaban igual que los padres de Ashley? Bueno, tenía suficiente espacio en el departamento para otra persona, pero ¿Qué sería de su vida social a partir de ahora?

Lo primero que lo despertó por la mañana, fue el grito de terror…

**-**Es muy, muy tarde… **-** parpadeo confundido, aun entumido en el sillón.

**-**¿Qué?**-** ella lo ignoró, estirándose con cuidado giro para buscar el reloj de la pared izquierda **–**Normalmente soy yo quien te levanta.

**-**Bien, pues si yo voy retrasada, ¡Tú vas tardísimo!

Dio con el reloj y pego un salto asustado. ¡Tenía una reunión importante hace horas!

**-**¡Me van a correr!**-** Harry se levanto, corrió a su habitación y entró dando un portazo, mientras Ashley sacaba ropa de su pequeña e improvisada maleta, buscando ropa para trabajar, no pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando salía Harry apresurado, con la camisa por fuera, la corbata en el bolsillo, arrastrando el saco, el cabello despeinado, (nada raro) y Ashley terminaba de ponerse una playera, mientras buscaba una sudadera y se cepillaba el cabello. Juntos llegaron a la puerta, viendo quien salía primero, pero al final, Ashley le ganó, porque cuando ella llegó a la planta baja, se dio cuenta que iba sola, salía prácticamente corriendo, cuando Harry la alcanzó, le aventó una bolsa a la cara, se subió al auto que había dejado ahí por la noche y arranco mientras Ashley subía al asiento del conductor.

**-**¿Qué es eso? ¿Cambiaste tu portafolios por una bolsa de plástico?

**-**No, es tu desayuno**-** Ashley sonrió encantada y abrió al bolsa, con cantidades enormes de galletas y jugos enlatados, el frenon que pego Harry, casi provoca que Ashley terminara con la cara estampada al parabrisas, lo volteó a ver sorprendida **–**Olvidé mi portafolios.

Y así, 15 minutos después, salían de uno de los complejos de apartamentos más famosos de Londres.

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

_**Niño-que-vivió**__: ¿Quieres algo más de desayunar?_

_**Ella-que-lo-vio-revivir:**__ No, por el momento estoy bien, y tú, ¿quieres algo?_

_**Niño-que-vivió**__: ¿Me creerás si te digo que aun quiero el Flan Napolitano?_

_**Ella-que-lo-vio-revivir: **__Estaba muy rico._

_**Niño-que-vivió**__: ¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas comido!_

_**Ella-que-lo-vio-revivir**__: ¡Tardaste mucho! _

_**Niño-que-vivió**__: ¡QUIERO MI FLAN! Hermi no quiere traerme uno…_

_**Ella-que-lo-vio-revivir**__: ¿Estás muy ocupado?_

_**Niño-que-vivió**__: Se supone, pero deje de prestar atención hace 10 minutos… Con ese monologo, en vez de fotógrafo ¡debió ser abogado!_

_**Ella-que-lo-vio-revivir**__: Pero no tendría tantas modelos buscándolo. ¿Y por cierto como te va con la modelo rubia?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: La deje ayer… ya me estaba tardando y ella se hacía más ilusiones de las verdaderas._

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Mmm…. Algún día te vas a arrepentir… Y era muy hermosa._

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Lo era, pero no más que tú._

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: ¡TE QUIERO!_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Jejeje, oye, hablando de parejas… ¿cómo te fue con Justin?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Mmmmm…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: ¿Tan mal?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Me pidió Matrimonio…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: ¿QUEEEEEE?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Que me pidió Matrimonio…_

_**El usuario Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá se ha desconectado. 10:15 am**_

_**El usuario Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá se ha conectado.10:20 am**_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Perdona, ¿Y, que contestaste?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: ¿Qué te paso?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__:… Ron!, se paró de la mesa gritando y casi tira mi lap, ya está todo bien, mi cliente ni cuenta se dio…_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Ahh… _

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: ¿Y, que le dijiste?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: ¿A Ron? _

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: No tonta, a Justin!_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá:**__ Hey! Más respeto con la futura madre de tu hijo…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá:**__ Hija. Será una preciosa niña, como su mamá._

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Oh, eso es muy lindo… Hablando de lindos… ¿Cómo te fue en la junta a la que no llegaste?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá:**__ Uff, Ron se encargó, aunque tengo que pagarle una cena para dos en aquel restaurante donde comimos ayer ¿recuerdas?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Claro! Las galletas eran deliciosas. Harry, sigo pensando que desperdicias mucho dinero en comidas en restaurantes caros._

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Sirius tiene la culpa!_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Mientes! El otro día te regaño por gastar tanto y ponerlo a cuenta del despacho…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Shhhhhh… oye y eso que tiene de lindo?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Tú!_

_**El usuario Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas se ha conectado. 10:40 am.**_

_**El usuario Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas se ha unido a la conversación. 10:41 am**_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿Sabían que nadie entiende sus bizarras conversaciones?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: RON!_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: RON! Hoooooolaaaaaa!_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Holas Ashley, Enhorabuena! Ginny me dijo la noticia, ¿Qué piensan hacer?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: ¡Le dije a Ginny que no dijera nada! Quería que nosotros diéramos la noticia… ¿y  
Cómo rayos sabías qué estaba hablando con Ashley?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Harry… Ese lenguaje, no ofendas a Ron, ¿Cómo esta Luna?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Leí sobre de tu hombro, pero McNear empezaba a sospechar, así que mejor me uní a ustedes, y esta gratamente sorprendida Ashley, y ahora quiere embarazarse para que tu hijo tenga con quien jugar._

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Será niña…_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Ya lo saben? No es pronto para saberlo?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Harry hace conjeturas… y es un lindo detalle el de Luna, Dale las gracias Ronnieeeeee…_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__No me digas así!_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: X que Ronnie-Poo?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Ashley… que le dijiste a Harry que tiro su computadora?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: No la tire!_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Casi_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: eh? Cuando? Lo ves Harry, tienes que aprender a cuidar tus cosas…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: No cambies de tema de nuevo, que le dijiste a Justin?_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Oh Rayos!_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿Eso le dijiste?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Ashley, no te salgas por la tangente… dime que sucedió…_

_**Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá**__: Maldición, Royer me llama, tengo que irme ahora, los veré luego!_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: ESPERA!_

_**El usuario Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá ha abandonado la conversación. 11:03 am.**_

_**El usuario Futura-Mamá-que-vio-revivir-al-futuro-papá se ha desconectado. 11:03 am.**_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿Y?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__:¿Qué?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿Qué paso con Justin?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: El muy ¡"#$%&&&$$"#"!... le pidió matrimonio…_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿QUE? V-A-Y-A Y tú le ganaste la partida dejándola embarazada…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Sí… NO! RON! No fue así…_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Pues así son las cosas, te parezcan o no… Él la quiere bien, hasta quiere casarse con ella, ¿es cierto que hasta ayer ella pensaba que era virgen?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__:¿Eso importa?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Pregúntale a Justin jajajajajajajaja_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: ¡Deja de reír! McNear nos está viendo raro… Como habla ese hombre ¿no crees?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Creo que estudio política, y lo dejo por la fotografía…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Ohhh, pudo hacerse más rico…_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Una palabra amigo… MODELOS._

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Pudo tener más…_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿Quién entiende a los políticos?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: Supongo… Y Ahora no sé qué contesto Ashley…_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿De qué estas…?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Ahh, Harry, se te está pegando la mala costumbre de Ashley. Eso de estar hablando de una cosa y de repente sacar otra… no es muy bueno en un abogado he…_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: …. ¿Qué hago si le dijo que si? ¿Me la robo? ¿La secuestro? ¿Mando a un sicario para Justin? ¿Por qué quiere robarme a MI Ashley?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__¿No querrás decir a TU bebe?_

_**Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá**__: ¿Hee? Ah sí, también… Pero debió decirle que no ¿verdad? No me dejaría solo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Ron?... ¿verdad?_

_**Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas: **__Harry… ERES UN IDIOTA…_

_**El usuario Mejor-Amigo-del-niño-que-vivió-y-teme-a-las-arañas se ha desconectado. 11:32 am**_

_**El usuario Niño-que-vivió-y-Futuro-Papá se ha desconectado. 11:34 am**_

Siempre había querido trabajar en una respetable agencia de publicidad, y procuraba hacerlo lo mejor que podía, sus campañas habían funcionado y aunque solo era encargada de un pequeño equipo de trabajo, lo hacían bien, o al menos eso esperaba... por lo tanto no sabía que esperar.

Llevaba 2 años trabajando en ese lugar y jamás la habían citado ahí. La oficina del gran _"jefe"_

Ashley se acercó lentamente a la oficina, Royer era famoso por mantenerse al margen de todos sus empleados, excepto claro para regañar, despotricar y despedir… así que sus esperanzas no eran muy agradables.

Decían que solo tenía buen carácter con las mujeres hermosas, y desde luego, no es que ella fuera una vanidosa egocentrista, pero sabía que era bonita, Harry se lo había repetido un montón de veces. Hizo una mueca y miró su ropa. Nadie podría jurar que en este momento lo era.

Respiro profundo y entró en la oficina.

**-**Buenas Tardes.

**-**Entra Ashley**-** se quedó petrificada unos segundos, ¿Quién diría que sabía su nombre? Temblando se acercó con una tímida sonrisa, Royer le indicó un asiento frente a ella, lo tomó sin decir palabra, el dejo el expediente que leía, cuando ella lo miró atenta, el la atendió. **–**He escuchado que haces un excelente trabajo.

**-**Gracias señor.

**-**Te llevas bien con tus compañeros, el personal a tu cargo solo habla maravillas de ti, y las cuentas que manejas siguen siendo rentables**-** Ashley sonrió **–**Por eso, lamento tener que hacer esto. **–**le extendió un papel, ella lo tomó confusa **–**Fírmala**-** le extendió una pluma que ella tomó **–**Es tu carta de renuncia. Estas despedida.


	5. Realidad

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 5**

**REALIDAD**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Siempre había sabido que sus padres no le tenían gran aprecio por ser mujer… Lo había aceptado y asumido, pero jamás había imaginado que a pesar de todo, con su comportamiento podría arruinarlos, ¡por dios! ¿En qué siglo estaban? ¿XVIII, XIX? Y dolía, de verdad dolía saber que jamás estarían orgullosos de ella, que jamás la querrían o la quisieron, sin embargo que si puede decepcionarlos, u odiarla sería una descripción mejor, ¿y todo por qué? ¡Jamás volvería a llamar a su bebe un error!

Las cosas serían difíciles, sobre todo ahora que no tenía casa, ni trabajo… y contaba solo con lo que llevaba en el bolsillo, porque sus padres se encargaron de bloquearle todo, ¡Trabajó para conseguir ese dinero! Y sin más, con una simple y estúpida llamada le arrebataban todo, ¡TODO!

¿Qué futuro les esperaba a su bebe y ella?

Se abrazó el vientre suspirando.

Tenía que conseguir otro trabajo, urgente, ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse? El médico, vitaminas, ropa, alimento, antojos… ¿De dónde iba a sacar para tanto?

No podía decirle a Harry, al menos no aún, debía tener dinero para terminar el mes, es decir, tenia escasamente para 2 semanas, sin contar por supuesto donde pasar la noche, por el momento quizá con Harry, pero tenía que encontrar algo para su bebe y ella pronto, no podía irrumpir en la vida de Harry así como así, era su amigo, el mejor, y el padre de su hijo, pero también estaba completamente consciente que si bien lo compartían todo, la magia de su amistad estaba en que cada quien llevaba una vida separada, y la compartía, no podía forzarle una visita en su casa, mucho menos a pasar 24 horas del día con él, no lo soportarían, tenían los dos demasiada independencia, y haciendo honor a la verdad, no creía que pudiese soportar tanto tiempo, ni él, ni ella, no estaba en su naturaleza.

¿Qué sería de ella?

Afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza, las hojas de los arboles caían una por una, un pensamiento luchaba por regresar, pero no lo iba a permitir, jamás quería volver a recordar la tarde anterior. Y era bueno en eso, siempre lo había sido, olvidar lo que quería, dejarlo atrás…

Seguir adelante…

**Flash Back**

Se veía delicioso, de verdad, no lo decía porque tenía mucho antojo, no, era un hecho, el flan estaba riquísimo, con la textura y sustancia perfecta para que a la hora de morder, se derritiera en el paladar… Saboreando cada grano de azúcar, y deleitar al paladar con su sabor… oh… Ahora quería helado… de mora… yam yam…

Y justo cuando deslizaba la cuchara hasta su boca en el último y delicioso bocado, la llamada de Justin la detuvo.

Justin es de aquellas personas que no hace gestos, ni reclamaciones, mucho menos escenas, es reservado, metódico y serio, pero tenía una vena romántica que le encantaba, pues es la que le faltaba a ella, y que la hubiese soportado por cerca de un año, era un verdadero logro, no malentiendan, no es como si saltara de novio en novio, de hecho, era su tercer novio formal, vaaaaamos, que tampoco ha sido una santa, había salido con algunos chicos sin llegar a nada formal o algo así, pero con su carácter y sus procesos mentales, se sabía muy complicada, de hecho, por eso quería tanto a Harry, siendo de carácter contrario, de alguna bizarra manera se comprendían, admiraban y soportaban. Simplemente se entendían.

Su amistad quedo marcada desde el inicio.

Mas no fue así con Justin, se conocieron cerca de 6 meses antes de pensar en formalizar, el siempre muy recto, y ella, simplemente gustaba de él, es guapo, lindo, atento, y sus detalles lindos, tiernos y sensibles le encantaban, dado que no era muy afecto a mostrarlos seguido.

Por eso al ver su rostro serio, sabía que algo pasaba, en sus ojos se notaba una expectativa, o algún sentimiento extraño…

_**-**__¿Pasa algo Justin?_**- **un extraño escalofrío la recorrió, ¿el flan estaba tan frío? Lo observo bien, sus ojos estaban tan… enfocados… quizás no le había gustado la cena, o quizá le molesta lo torpe que es, sabe que eso le molesta, bastante en realidad, pero siendo un restaurante caro… Harry simplemente es un exagerado en cuanto a comidas se refiere, pero ella es perfectamente consciente del trabajo que al resto de los mortales les cuesta conseguir una mesa. ¿Se habrá enojado? ¿O hizo algo más? Hizo una rápida revisión mental… No, estaba como siempre en el trabajo, ¿o él? De hecho aún no tenía traba… ¡Rayos! Empezaba a trabajar en San Mungo! ¿Y si se enteró ya? ¿Quién pudo haberle dicho?

**-**_Quería hablar contigo… sobre, nosotros_.**-**Tembló, ¡Lo sabía!.

**-**_¿Nosotros?_**- **tragó saliva nerviosa, él se veía sereno.

**-**_Sí_**- **cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa, palideció, y cuando tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara ya imaginaba el odio en sus ojos, el desprecio, que ciertamente merecía. No lo había pensado pero se acababa de dar cuenta ¡Lo iba a perder! **–**_Quiero hablar de lo que habíamos planeado para esta noche…_**-**….. A ver, ¿Cómo? ¿Esta noche? ¡La noche! Su sonrojo ascendió exponencialmente. Era estúpida, no metafóricamente, era estúpida de verdad.

**-**_Justin_**-** trató de explicarse **–**_Sobre eso…_

**-**_Espera_**-** La silencio, que suavecito… su dedo **–**_Antes que digas nada, déjame hablar._- ¡Concéntrate!

**-**_Tengo que decirte algo importante_**-** susurro porque honestamente, con su mano impidiéndole hablar, ¿qué más podía hacer?

**-**_De acuerdo, pero primero déjame hablar, ¿lo harás?-_ pues si lo dices de ese modo… todo lindo y eso… **–**_Eres la mujer más…_- ¿linda? ¿Inteligente? Hermosa… no creo que tanto… sigo trabajando en mi autoestima -_Diferente que he conocido_**-** ¿Fue un cumplido? Oh, que linda sonrisa… y suave su mano, mirada tan intensa, agradable, sincera… Y te voy a romper el corazón… **–**_Eres divertida, inocente, franca…_

**-**_Basta…__**-**_ Con tantos halagos no es justo… me pone nerviosa, inquieta, no es justo lo que te voy a decir **–**_No sigas, por favor…__**-**_ Justin sonrió.

**-**_Lo que teníamos planeado para ésta noche…-_Perdóname Justin, pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa -_No lo quiero_**-** de inmediato levantó la vista sorprendida.

**-**_¿Cómo?_

**-**_No lo quiero, no hoy…_**-** él sonrió y tomo sus manos con más firmeza. No entendía nada, ¿no se supone los hombres lo que más desean era a eso… a menos que no la deseara… pero dijo hoy… **–**_Antes quiero otra cosa…_**-** Ya salió el asunto, mmm… pero que podría querer antes? No tenía nada. **–**_Te quiero conmigo Ashley._

**-**_Aquí estoy_**-** susurro aun sin comprender.

**-**_Sí_- casi escucho el implícito boba… -_Y te quiero así toda la vida_**-** Poco a poco, la luz se abrió camino por su cerebro… la sangre dreno de su cuerpo, ¡lo sintió!.

**-**_Justin… yo_**-** un nudo… doble en la garganta le imposibilitó hablar, y luego las lágrimas nublaron su visión **–**_No… sigas…_**-** No, claro que no, ya creía tener una idea de lo que pasaba. Justin no le hizo caso, obviamente malinterpretó sus lágrimas. Lo vio como en cámara lenta, levantarse… Y de ahí ya no supo, su llanto no le permitía ver más, al menos hasta que se arrodillo frente a ella. Parecía tarde…

**-**_No… por favor, no hagas esto Justin_**-** No lograba aclararse la garganta para deshacer el nudo… Necesitaba detenerlo antes de…

_**-**__¿Te casarías conmigo…?_

¿Desde cuándo pensaba hacer esto? Un mes, una semana, ¿ayer? ¡Porque! ¡¿No pudo haber elegido otro momento… unos 4 meses atrás, antes de esa horrible pelea donde parecía que todo había terminado?

¿Antes que le gritara todo lo que detestaba de ella? O… bueno, en realidad nunca lo hubiese imaginado. No es que pensara que NUNCA podría pasar pero… ok, la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que quería… Ahí estaba un síntoma de lo que sucedía ¿verdad?.

-_¿Ashley?_- Seguía mirándolo, poco más podía hacer. Carraspeo, se aclaró la garganta, tomo aire y…

-_No… lo sé-_ Justin se levantó asombrado.

—_Perdona… ¿Cómo dices? — _se dejó caer en su asiento. Nerviosa tomo su mano, con una se limpio sus lágrimas y lo miro fijamente.

—_Justin… Es muy pronto—_ El chico suspiro tranquilo.

—_Eso no importa, te quiero y es lo único que debería importarnos ¿no crees? —_ los suspiros no se dejaron de escuchar ante las palabras, vamos, hasta ella lo hizo, ¿Por qué era tan lindo? ¿Y ella por que era tan… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué era? ¿Una infiel? ¿Una… zorra? Wow… que feo sonaba!

—_Importa… Justin, ¿desde cuando lo tenias pensado? —_ él sonrió.

—_Hace meses_

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Desde que nos reconciliamos… — _tomo su mano con fuerza y la miró _—El tiempo que estuvimos separados me di cuenta que te quería…_

—_Estuve con otro— _habló rápido. Él se paralizo. Siempre había sido partidaria de la franqueza… Pero muchas veces se pasaba de bruta…

— _¿Con otro? — _susurro. Ashley asintió, ya la había regado, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—_Lo siento Justin… En realidad no lo pensé, simplemente… pasó…_

— _¿Cuando? — Susurro — ¿Quién?_

—_Eso no importa…_

—_Si! importa Ashley! Porque te estoy exponiendo mi corazón, pidiéndote matrimonio y tu en cambio me dices que me engañaste?... ¿Te acostaste con él…? —_ Ashley palideció, Justin lo interpreto. _— ¡No has querido hacerlo conmigo mientras ¿te acuestas con otro?_

— _¡No! — se apresuró Ashley — ¡No! Justin, no fue así… Fue solo una vez… estábamos borrachos… _

— _¿Y eso justifica que estés de cualquiera con otros?_

—_Ya basta de eso Justin…— _susurro molesta_ —No me insultes… _

—_No te hagas la inocente conmigo Ashley, obviamente ya no te queda…!— _elevó la voz burlón.

—_Estas siendo muy grosero… _

— _¡Mi prometida me engaña…! ¡Tengo derecho a estar enojado, furioso! — _Ashley se agacho confundida, molesta, asustada y dolida_ —Maldita sea Ashley, ¿Cómo pudiste?_

—_Fue un error…—_ murmuró llorosa.

— _¿Quién? — _Ashley dudó.

— _¿Un extraño? ¿Un conocido? ¿Compañero de trabajo?_

— _¿Eso importa?_

—_Obviamente a ti no— susurro furioso — ¿Te acuestas con cualquiera? — _Ashley se levantó y arrojó su vaso de agua en su rostro.

— _¡Me habías dejado imbécil! — _Levantó la voz_ — ¡Gritándome todo lo que odiabas de mí! ¡Irritado por que ser una maldita santurrona puritana! —_ Lo miró rabiosa _— ¡Estaba furiosa, dolida! ¡Y bebí! ¡Y que! ¿Puedes seguir diciendo que lo soy? ¿Ahora que? ¿Ahora estas disgustado por que soy una ¡Maldita zorra! — _Justin la miraba atento.

— _¿Cuándo te deje? — _murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—_Pensé que todo se había acabado Justin… De verdad estaba convencida…— _se dejo caer en la silla, cansada de todo el espectáculo que estaban dando… genial, jamás podría poner un pie en ese restaurante de nuevo, ¡Con lo que le gustaban los camarones!

Justin la observo pensativo, analizando quien sabe que cosas… Pensando algunos insultos más, seguro…

Pero en realidad no pensaba en eso. Ya se le ocurrirían muchos mas en un futuro, pero por ahora… ¿Lo había engañado cuando creyó que todo había terminado? En realidad habían terminado… Así que engaño, engaño… bueno, no podía juzgarla, es decir, él tampoco había sido un santo, mucho menos cuando fue la pelea… Él también creyó que todo había terminado, hasta que se dio cuenta que la quería, realmente la quería, por que la extrañaba, y por qué amanecer en otros brazos después de una grandiosa noche de sexo, no era lo mismo que despertar en unos que lo abrazaban como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca… Aún sin el grandioso sexo de la noche anterior…

La observo de nuevo, quizás por eso se veía diferente, quizás inconscientemente lo sabía, sabía que no podía ser tan inocente por las cosas hasta donde le había permitido llegar desde la reconciliación… Lo que prometía mucho más… Pero ahora… Lo había experimentado con otro… Un extraño… Un tipo cualquiera con el que había bebido demás… O tal vez no… ¿Por qué no le dijo con quien? ¿Por qué no le dijo que había sido con un extraño?... Lo conocía… ¡Claro que lo conocía! O no lo protegería tanto!... Pero ¿Quién? _— _la vio tomarse con cuidado y temblando su vaso de vino, seguro intentando tranquilizarse_— _Es la única manera en que bebía, y siempre y cuando estuviera con conocidos, no le gustaba perder el control… Con conocidos… en quien confiara… _—_ Suspiro cansado y rendido _—_ Estaba hecho… Su mayor temor había pasado… Pero había hecho como si nada… ¿Eso significaba que en realidad a Potter no le importaba como mujer? ¿Solo como amiga? ¿Qué solo borracho podía verla de otra forma? Si no, ¿Por qué seguían como si nada? Y si ella dijo que fue un error… No parece haberles afectado a ellos… todo seguía como siempre… Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Podía tolerar que Ashley se haya acostado, su primera vez con Potter?_ — _una rabia inmensa se apoderó de él_._

— _¿Tenia que ser él Ashley? — _Gruño_ — ¿Tenía que ser Potter?_

— _¿Cómo…?— _Justin cerró los ojos derrotado.

— _¿Fue la única vez? ¿Nunca más?_

— _¡Claro que no!_

—_De acuerdo…—_ susurro.

Había sido un error, uno que no se volvería a repetir… Y bien, Potter parecía ser que le ganaba en todo… Pero él sería el último… Y el único en estar en su cama en adelante…

—_Te perdono…—_ Ashley levantó la vista sorprendida.

— _¿Qué?_

—_Te perdono…— _repitió_ —No digo que será fácil, pero…creo que aun te quiero…_

— _¿Crees…?— murmuro confusa._

—_Pero no quiero que vuelvas a verlo… Eso de que es únicamente tu mejor amigo se acabó. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a tu amante—_ Ashley se sonrojo, furiosa, ¿Quién se creía? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—_No puedo hacerlo…— _susurro furiosa.

—_Maldita sea Ashley, No voy a permitir que lo sigas viendo._

—_No es tu elección._

—_Como tu prometido…_

—_Estoy embarazada— _terminó furiosa_ —Voy a tener un hijo de Harry._

Justin poco a poco se levantó, hirviendo de furia, morado de cólera.

_¡¿Que pretendías Maldita Zorra? — grito — ¿Acostarte conmigo hoy y encandilarme a tu bastardo a mí? — _Ashley palideció y se levantó de un salto.

— _No…— _Una fuerte bofetada la callo, haciéndola caer a la silla. Los asistentes a toda la escena se paralizaron de horror, la música que tanto intentaba distraer a los concurrentes y obviaran la discusión, también se detuvo, el mesero que atendía su mesa se acercó confundido, pero sin saber que hacer…

— _¡No quiero volver a verte Puta maldita! — _Ashley se quedó ahí… paralizada mientras Justin salía hecho una furia y azotaba la puerta. En ese momento los murmullos la devolvieron a la realidad, volteo a su alrededor, completamente avergonzada, los clientes la veían con terror, lástima… otros hombres, con satisfacción. Ashley enrojeció, su mejilla le ardía muchísimo y su vergüenza era superior, y aumentó cuando se acercó su mesero y le extendió la cuenta de la cena.

¡El maldito se fue sin pagar!

Saco su cartera y no traía efectivo, le dio su tarjeta al empleado y espero mientras apresurada recogía sus pocas pertenencias. Aún la miraban cuando le llevaron su recibo, se levantó, firmo con rapidez y ante la mirada cargada de lástima del mesero y de la mayoría de los asistentes se alejó de ese lugar, y su intención era que para siempre…

¡Que vergüenza! ¡Que humillación! ¡Por que no hizo nada? ¿Por qué simplemente se quedo como estúpida? ¿Pudo haberle dado una buena patada en los…! ¡Maldita sea, por que fue tan idiota! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo golpearla? ¡Él nunca había levantado una mano para matar una mosca! Nunca imagino que… que algo parecido sucedería…

Camino por un largo rato, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que topo de frente con un edificio alto, suspiro, de cualquier forma necesitaba dinero, abrió una puerta y entró, ya quería regresar a casa. Lanzó una maldición cuando le reboto la tarjeta, ¿Ahora que diablos pasaba? Intento con otro cajero y obtuvo el mismo resultado, frustrada llamó a los operadores, era imposible que no tuviera fondos, acababa de pagar la cena con la tarjeta, y si bien no ganaba mucho y la cena fue carísima, estaba segura que debía sobrarle algo. Y de verdad quería irse a casa pronto.

—_Banco Gringotts. Habla Margot Summer ¿en que podemos ayudarlo?_

—_Buenas Noches, tengo un problema con la tarjeta, no puedo retirar efectivo, marca que no tengo fondos, pero eso es imposible, ayer revise y todo estaba normal._

— _¿Ha usado la tarjeta recientemente?_

—_Hace un rato, pague una cena. _

— _¿Y esta segura que no gasto todo en esa cena?_

—_Segura. —_ empezaba a molestarse de nuevo ¡Que le importaban a los demás sus actividades!

—_Entiendo, puede ser un error del sistema, a veces pasa, ¿ha intentado en otra terminal?_

—_Si, en dos. —_ ¿Acaso era idiota además de estúpida?

— _¿Me proporciona su nombre y numero de cuenta por favor?_

—_Ashley Lehia Malfoy Black, y mi número es 5894678536127628._

—_Aquí esta, me muestra los últimos movimientos de su tarjeta, esta noche en un restaurante…_

—_Ya se lo había dicho._

—_Y el resto lo retiró unos minutos después._

—_No, la tarjeta me muestra sin fondos y antes no he retirado nada de efectivo. _

—_Pues en realidad su cuenta esta sin fondos._

— _¡Es imposible! — _Eso no podía estar pasando… ¡Le acababan de pagar!

—_Tal vez debería reportar la tarjeta por robo._

— _¿Me devolverán mi dinero?_

—_No en realidad, pero evitaría que volviera a pasar… Fue un placer haberla ayudado, ¿Desea algo más?_

— _¡Pero Si no me ha solucionado nada!_

—_No tiene por qué gritarme señorita, le he dicho los últimos movimientos de su cuenta, yo ya no puedo hacer nada más por usted en esa situación, ¿puedo hacer algo más por usted?_

— _¡NO! —_ grito frustrada e irritada pateando todo a su paso, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué se supone que iba a ser ahora? ¡Maldita suerte!

Camino enojada, no le quedaba nada en su cuenta, nada… ¡Y su casa estaba muy lejos!

Casi 2 horas después llegó por fin a su casa, abrió la puerta agotada, estaba a punto de caer rendida en el primer sillón que encontrara cuando el ama de llaves se le acercó sin mirarla, siempre con la cabeza alta, con altanería, como todo en esa casa… mansión, lo que sea…

—_Señorita Ashley, sus padres la esperan. —_ miro a la mujer confusa.

— _¿Ahora? Estoy cansada… Los veré mañana temprano._

—_Debe ir ahora. — _la mujer seguía sin mirarla. Ashley suspiró.

— _¿Es tan urgente? — _volteo a las escaleras, el camino a su cuarto aún era largo, pero tan tentador…

—_Son órdenes de los señores. _

—_Sí, si… ya voy—_ Con una ultima ojeada a las escaleras siguió a la mucama, tropezó 3 veces, ya sea por cansancio o por costumbre, pero estaba tan cansada que no quería pensar… solo quería dormir.

La gran puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, mostrando la estampa perfecta de la realeza británica, aunque de realeza no tenían nada, bueno, según su padre, si que procedían de un linaje puro, sangres puras, de sangre real, real, real… ¿real…mente importaba?

Según ella no. Según sus padres, lo era todo…

—_Padre, Madre—_ se inclino en un saludo formal.

—_Siéntate—_ ordenó su padre. Se aceró a un sillón, ¡por fin algo de descanso! Antes que llegara a sentarse su madre comenzó.

—_Justin nos llamó— _Ashley volvió a paralizarse mientras instintivamente se llevaba la mano a la mejilla que aun ardía. Se incorporó lentamente _—Nos dijo lo que paso en el restaurante. — _La mejilla de Ashley volvió a arder ante el recuerdo.

—_No perdió tiempo—_ contestó molesta.

— _¡Cállate impertinente! — _Ladró su padre.

—_Lucius por favor— _se acercó su madre a sumarido_ —Piensa en tu corazón querido…_

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con lo que hizo esta mocosa?_

—_Esta mocosa tiene nombre padre—_ dijo tranquilamente _—Esta mocosa, es tu hija…— _Lucius se acercó hirviendo en furia, siendo detenido por su mujer, que aun lo sostenía del brazo.

—_Tranquilízate Lucius, aún no sabes si es verdad, y tu—_ la señalo _—Modera tus palabras jovencita. — _Ashley apretó los dientes.

—_Si Madre. —_ Lucius se tranquilizo solo un poco, se soltó del brazo de su mujer y la miró con frialdad.

— _¿Es cierto?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡No me contestes!_

— _¡No sé de que me esta hablando!_

— _¡De tu boda con Justin! O mejor sería decir, de tu NO-Boda con ese muchacho._

—_Ah… Es cierto._

— _¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡Era tu única oportunidad de parecer decente! — _Volvía a molestarse. Ashley miró a su padre y luego a su madre con incredulidad, ¿parecer decente?

— _¿Parecer decente? — _Hizo eco de sus pensamientos_ — ¿De que están hablando?_

— _¡Tienes casi 25 años y no has hecho nada con tu vida! A tu edad tu hermano ya era presidente de su compañía._

— _¡USTED lo puso AHÍ! — _Se alteró_ —Y tengo un buen trabajo, gano bien…_

— _¡No se refería a eso Ashley! ¡Deberías estar casada! ¡Ya deberías tener uno o 2 hijos! ¡Deberías hacerte cargo de tu casa! ¡Cuidar de tu marido!_

— _¡Madre! — _se alarmó_ —¡Me gusta trabajar! ¡Me gusta lo que hago!_

— _¡Eres vieja! ¡Deberías haber hecho ya muchas cosas…_

—_Tengo 25 años Madre, O casi 25…— _suspiró cansada, no quería esta discusión, no de nuevo, y definitivamente no hoy… Aunque tal vez fuera un buen momento para darles la otra noticia… tal vez así sus padres no la despreciarían tanto… después de todo, deseaban que tuviera hijos ¿no? _—Además, si lo que les preocupa es que aun no tenga una familia, entonces no lo hagan, en unos meses la tendré…_

— _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Recuperaras a Finn Fletcher?_

—_No—_ aclaró y sonrió _—Estoy embarazada— _sonrió radiante_ —Y no es de Justin, Padre, por eso no me casaría con él aunque no me hubiese dicho esas cosas tan horribl…_

_El golpe la tomo por sorpresa, de verdad que no se lo esperaba, lo cual explicaría por que terminó en el suelo, con la otra mejilla completamente roja y los ojos desorbitados._

— _¡PUTA! — _gritó Lucius morado de la furia._ —ERES UNA PUTA ZORRA._

—_Pa…padre— _ susurro asustada, jamás había visto a su padre de esa manera, y jamás le había gritado… _eso_.

— _¿Te atreves a anunciar que vas a traer un bastardo a esta familia? ¿A MI FAMILIA? ¡SOMOS MALFOY! ¡NO HAY IMPURESAS EN MI SANGRE! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESCARADA?_

—_Creí… creí que querían que tuviera hijos…— _tartamudeo Ashley asustada_ —Creí…— _Otra bofetada la hizo callar. Ashley sintió que se le aflojaban los dientes del golpe.

— _¿¡ERES ESTUPIDA APARTE DE PUTA? ¿COMO PUEDES DESHONRAR A NUESTRA FAMILIA?_

—_Yo no quise…— _se cubrió la cara cuando vio venir a su padre de nuevo _— ¡Fue un accidente! — _Se apresuró_ —Lo siento padre, fue un accidente, yo no sabía… no pensé…— _sintió el doloroso jalón del cabello, obligándola a levantar la cara y recibir las 2 bofetadas mas dolorosas de su vida, tanto física como sentimentalmente.

—_ESTÚPIDA IDIOTA— _Ashley intento cubrirse cuando vio subir la mano de su padre, cerró los ojos con fuerza… No iba a llorar… Jamás había llorado frente a sus padres… y por dios, que jamás lo haría…

—_Tranquilizare Lucius—_ escucho decir a su madre _—Recuerda tu presión arterial— _Ashley cayó de cara al suelo cuando su padre la soltó.

—_Me das Asco…— _soltó su padre alejándose de ella.Ashley asomo los ojos para mirar la escena, sin saber que esperar… pero su madre estaba frente a ella, recta y orgullosa, siempre había pensado que Narcisa Malfoy era la mujer mas hermosa que conocía, siempre estaba tan… perfecta, elegante… Ante cualquier situación perdía la calma. Tan… fría…

—_Levántate— _ordenó. Ashley obedeció, se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse, y fue hasta ese momento que noto las gotas de sangre que caían de su rostro. Avergonzada, intentó limpiarlas, pero solo consiguió embarrar de sangre sus manos… las miró horrorizada, con la mente en blanco. Perdida… Y fue en ese momento donde el tiempo pareció detenerse, que vio la mancha de sangre en la alfombra, donde antes estuvo su cara, y más allá, un mechón de su oscuro cabello… Y mientras la sala permanecía en silencio… solo pudo pensar… _La alfombra esta arruinada_…

—_Mañana temprano iremos con un médico— _alcanzó a escuchar a su madre, lejos, como en un túnel. _—Desharemos todo este enredo y todo volverá a la normalidad querido. Nada habrá pasado…— Sí…_ pensó Ashley. _Quería que todo acabará… Todo… Pero mañana… hoy no… hoy ya no… mañana todo acabaría…_

—_Quiero que no pase de mañana, nadie puede enterarse de esta deshonra._

—_Me… me iré de viaje, nadie me verá padre… — _Prometió susurrando.

—_Cállate Perra, — _Ashley se agitó _—No iras a ningún lado, no pienso dejarte salir de esta casa hasta que consiga a alguien que no le importe casarse con una sucia puta como tú…_

—_Si me quedo aquí— _susurro cansada_ —Me verán, alguien me verá, en unas semanas se me notará y…_

— _¡Dije que te calles! ¿No escuchaste a tu madre? Mañana todo se solucionará, nos desharemos del problema… y si tenemos suerte nadie sabrá de este tropiezo… Este viernes elegiré al tu prometido y le haré una oferta… cualquiera estará bien para ti…— _la miró con repugnancia_ —No vales nada. Y en unas semanas… ya no serás mi problema._

—_Deshacerte… ¿del problema?_

— _¿De ti? — _Se levanto para servirse un trago_ —Será mi mas grande placer…_

—_No… lo… entiendo._

—_Te desharás del bastardo estúpida— _se sirvió un whisky_ — Ahora vete, no quiero verte hasta el día de tu boda…— _seguía ahí, plantada, procesando la información _— ¡LARGO!_

—_No…— murmuró, más para ella misma que para sus padres._

— _¿Qué? — su padre dio la vuelta lentamente._

—_No…_

—_No… ¿Qué? — se acercó amenazador._

—_Es mi bebé… mio y de…_

— _¿De quien zorra? ¡DIMELO! — _La sacudió con fuerza. Eso pareció hacerla despertar, sus pensamientos se aclararon, lo miró con fijeza.

—_No me voy a deshacer de él._

— _¿Estas loca? — _Se acercó su madre_ —Tienes que hacerlo, es lo correcto._

—_No— _respiró profundo y se soltó de sus brazos. _—Es mi embarazo, yo tomo las decisiones, no ustedes…_

—_Nos guste o no, eres de esta familia, y vas a hacer lo que te ordeno._

—_No— _dijo con firmeza_ —Y mi bebe se queda…—_ El golpe volvió a derribarla, se lo esperaba, pero la fuerza pudo mas. Sin embargo cuando vio las intenciones de su padre de patearla se levantó de un saltó, podría hacerle a ella lo que quisiera, pero el bebe… eso jamás se lo permitiría.

— _¡ZORRA! ¡PUTA! ¡MALDITA! ¡Maldigo el día que Narcissa te tuvo! ¡Debio hacerme caso y deshacerme de ti en cuanto supimos que eras mujer! ¡Debimos matarte cuando tuvimos oportunidad! — _volteo a su esposa_ — ¡Pero tu tienes la culpa! ¡TU! ¡No supiste educar a tu hija!_

—_Creí que podría hacer un matrimonio ventajoso querido, nunca quise que esto pasara…— _miró a su hija_ — ¿Estas contenta? Mira como esta tu padre…_

— _¡Y tu putitta inmadura o te deshaces de eso mañana mismo o te largas y te desheredo!_

—_Bien— _Lucius se dejó caer en el sillón, cansado _—Recogeré mis cosas y me iré mañana temprano. — _Lucius se acercó de nuevo con rabia.

— _¡Zorra maldita y desconsiderada! ¡Entonces lárgate! ¡Si no te importan los deseos de tu familia lárgate! ¡Pero ahora mismo! ¡Y jamás vuelvas a pararte frente a mí! ¡Jamás! ¡Estas muerta para mí! ¡Para toda la familia Malfoy! ¡Y no te llevarás nada de mí! ¡Nada! ¡Prefiero quemar todas tus cosas antes que te lleves algo que MI dinero haya comprado! ¡Nada! —_ Ashley corrió a las escaleras, subiendo lo mas rápido posible, antes q su padre la alcanzara, necesitaba recoger cosas, papeles, antes q su padre los quemara…

Llegó justo cuando un sirviente llegaba a su puerta por órdenes de su padre, le cerró la puerta en la cara, puso seguro y corrió en busca de una maleta, aventó todos los papeles que guardaba en la cómoda, saco su chamarra favorita y se la puso mientras aventaba algo de ropa limpia para esconder los papeles, corrió al armario y saco de una gabardina el poco dinero que guardaba, no sería mucho, pero era una suerte que hubiera guardado un poco de efectivo el fin de semana pasado, lo metió dentro de sus pantalones, aventó un par de zapatillas deportivas y cerró la maleta con fuerza, abrió la ventana que daba a la parte mas oscura del jardín, y aventó la maleta, cerro la ventana justo en el momento que la puerta de su habitación se abría con estrepito.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a su única hija furioso y la saco de la habitación arrastrándola del cabello, todo el camino a la puerta principal la arrastró, aun cuando Ashley tropezó y cayó, siguió arrastrándola hasta que por sus propios medios se levantó, abrió la enorme puerta principal y la aventó, volvió a caer de rodillas, Lucius no conforme, la volvió a tomar del cabello y la aventó hasta caer en la tierra del patio.

— _¡LARGO DE MI CASA PUTA! — _Señalo al guardia que resguardaba la entrada_ — ¡Sácala de mi casa y jamás la dejes entrar! Ya no es una Malfoy, ya no es una de nosotros, y ahora mismo lo pondré por escrito… ¿Escuchaste? — _la jaló de los cabellos_ — ¿Me escuchaste? — _le escupió_._

—_Sí…— _la aventó a los pies del guardia_ —Sácala de aquí. — _Sonrió calmado.Dio media vuelta con una lentitud aplastante y entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Todos los empleados de la mansión Malfoy veían la escena desde diferentes escenarios, las ventanas, el jardín, las ventanas del ático… Y Ashley podía sentirlo… esas miradas cargadas de lástima. Todos habían sido testigos de innumerables peleas, discusiones entre la hija Malfoy y su padre, sin embargo, jamás habías visto una escena así… jamás lo habían visto tan furioso, y a la vez… tan… decidido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas que había contenido bramaban por salir… pero no… aún no… levantó la vista a la enorme casa que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar. Le dio la espalda… no la extrañaría.

El guardia, con una mirada de disculpa la tomo del brazo para escoltarla a la salida, caminaron unos minutos sin hablar, pensando en la mejor manera de recoger la bolsa… pero conocía a los empleados y le eran completamente fieles a la familia… Su padre sabía exactamente lo que hacia cuando hizo esa declaración frente a todos. Suspiró… No creía poder recuperarla… Llegaron a la entrada y el guardia abrió la puerta, Ashley respiro profundo y dio el paso… final o inicial, las dos cosas.

—_Lo siento mucho señorita, pero si intenta venir o…_

—_Lo se Robert…— _le sonrió ligeramente _—Cuida de tu familia y despídeme de Rose. Aunque ya debe haberse enterado, todos deben saberlo—_ el hombre asintió.

Ashley dio media vuelta y con paso decidido emprendió la retirada.

—_Señorita Ashley— _volvió la vista a Robert, éste tenía una cara de disculpa, pero le extendió una bolsa de plástico. Ashley la tomó sin pensar, extrañada _—Es un poco de hielo—_ la señalo _—Para su cara…_

—_Gracias Robert…—_ tomó la bolsa con mas fuerza y volvió a caminar. Llevaba media cuadra recorrida cuando un niño se le acerco gritando.

— _¡Señorita, señorita! —_ Ashley se detuvo _—Creo que esto es de usted— _le extendió la mochila. Ashley sonrió muy agradecida.

—_Gracias Steven— _susurro agradecida, el niño se encogió de hombros.

—_Cuando salgo en las noches a explorar, siempre llevo una mochila también._

—_Eres muy inteligente— _sonrió Ashley, sin embargo recordó como debería estar su cara sucia e hinchada y se escondió un poco mas en las sombras.

—_Mamá dice que no vas a volver, ¿Es cierto? — _Ashley asintió_. — ¿Por qué?_

—_Quiero ver el mundo…— _El niño sonrió abriendo mucho los ojos.

—_Algún día, yo también lo veré._

—_Claro que si. Ahora me voy, será más divertido si empiezo ahora. — _El niño asintió de acuerdo.

—_Oh, mi mamá me dijo que le diera esto…— _le entregó su cartera_ —La encontró en la sala y pensó que le serviría. Pero dice que el señor cerró todas sus cuentas, eso también lo escuche yo… eso fue mucho antes que llegará…—_ Ashley asintió y tomo la cartera, al menos ahora sabía quien había retirado sus fondos…

—_Gracias Steven. Vuelve a casa, ve con tus padres. —_El niño bostezo.

—_Adiós._

—_Adiós… _

Vio al pequeño niño y sonrió, ojala que su hijo fuera a ser igual de despierto, e inteligente, e inocente. Lo protegería de todos, siempre podría contar con ella, y estaría de su lado… Aunque fuera ella sola…

Wally la saco de sus pensamientos, fue una verdadera suerte que el teléfono fuera tan delgado que su padre no lo hubiera notado, aun cuando había sido ella quien compro ese teléfono, con su trabajo, no con el dinero de sus padres.

Vio el remitente y sonrió. Abrió el mensaje.

_**¿Dónde estas?**_

_**¿Y mi Flan Napolitano?**_

_**Te extraño**_

_**Los extraño… **_

_**Cuida de nuestro hijo.**_

Ashley respiro profundo… Podría no tener familia, pero a Harry si… Y él bebe…

Harry sería un excelente padre…

Inesperadamente ese pensamiento le dio una paz de espíritu que necesitaba.

Iba en el autobús, camino a casa de Harry con la bolsa de hielo aun en su inflamado rostro cuando escucho la noticia, uno de sus ídolos del pop había muerto, así nada más… y llevaba todo el día así… muerto.

Comenzó a Reír… A su alrededor la miraron como loca, probablemente lo estaba, pero no pudo evitarlo, soltó una carcajada, y después otra hasta que dejo de resistirse y las carcajadas pronto se convirtieron en un lastimero llanto.

Que no paró en horas…


	6. Crueldad Matutina

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 6**

**CRUELDAD MATUTINA**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Si existe algo que molestara a un Potter, o exactamente a Harry Potter, es una sola y única cosa… NO DORMIR. Nadie debe impedirlo, si no duerme sus 8 horas diarias, es como un troll todo el día, su cerebro no procesa y su buen humor desaparece, todos lo saben, tan claro como el agua, es lo más importante para él, casi tan importante como el sexo… ¡A ese grado…¡

Lo cual explicaría las carcajadas medio silenciosas de Ron Weasley. Oh, es un excelente amigo, fiel compañero, y cómplice de todo… pero hasta a él tiene sus defectos.

— Suficiente Ron…— el pelirrojo seguía riendo a carcajada limpia — ¡BASTA!

—Vale, ya— Harry no estaba de humor… ¡Eran las 3 de la mañana! —Así que, repíteme, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—A Ashley se le antojaron unas fresas con chocolate.

—Eso explica porque tú estas aquí— miraron a su alrededor, un enorme supermercado con bastantes hombres, pocas parejas y ninguna mujer sola… —Así que, ¿yo que estoy haciendo aquí…?

—Acompañarme.

— ¿A las 3 de la mañana?

—Si yo no duermo… tu tampoco…— Ron intentó enojarse, de verdad lo intentó, pero verlo así, en pantalones cortos, despeinado, los lentes resbalando de su rostro, una bata abierta, la playera al revés y zapatillas de pares diferentes, rara vez tenias oportunidad de ver al "soltero cotizado" en esas condiciones.

— ¿Cuántos días llevas así?

—Toda la semana… Primero que gelatina, luego helado, crema de elote…

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una sopa amarilla hecha con maíz… no se da en Inglaterra… ¡Y es Carísima!

—Ah…

—Después quería trufas…

— ¿Y hoy? Fresas con chocolate…

—Es horrible Ron… — lloriqueo —Ya no puedo dormir…

—Pero dicen que no es todo el tiempo, y ¿Qué es sacrificar un par de horas?

— ¡No son horas! — Susurro con desesperación —Cuando regreso a casa, Ashley lo come todo…— murmuro con miedo —Pero, dado que acaba de comer, no puede dormir, y ya sabes que es muy inquieta… se pone a jugar con MIS videojuegos, o pone películas… ¡Ya no duerme en la noche!, y como en su trabajo le dieron vacaciones, duerme toda la mañana… o parte de, porque siempre se levanta temprano… y luego se encierra en el baño prácticamente hasta que me voy a trabajar, y después, duerme… casi todo el tiempo tiene sueño… ¡¿Y ella no sabe porque?! ¡POR QUE NO DUERME RON! ¡¿Cómo diablos no quiere tener sueño?! ¡Su reloj interno esta invertido!

—Tranquilo Harry…

— ¡NO PUEDO! ¡CASI NO HE DORMIDO! — Ron dejo de reír, Harry tenía razón, se veía mal, cansado, e inestable… nunca lo había visto así… lo preocupó.

— ¿Se lo has dicho?

—No, se va a enojar.

—Pero normalmente se lo dices todo Harry… hasta la marca de tus calzoncillos…

—Pero ahora es la mama de mi bebé… No debe hacer esfuerzos, ni corajes, ni enojarse…

— ¿Y no le has dicho que quieres dormir?

—Me dijo que ella puede venir… ¡Como puede venir a estas horas de la madrugada sola! ¡Es imposible! ¡Mira! — Señalo a su alrededor — ¿Ves a alguna otra mujer sola aquí? Es peligroso…

—Pero si ella se ofreció… ¿Por qué te estas quejando?

— ¿No me escuchas? ¡NO-HE-DORMIDO!

—Si Harry, te escucho, respira profundo— el moreno lo hizo —Mañana no tenemos reuniones, porque no te tomas el día libre y lo pasas con ella? Háblale, dile que no puedes trabajar sin dormir, y que ella deje de tocar tus cosas. Y regrésame mis videojuegos, no vaya a ser que los descomponga…

—No ayudas…

—Perdona amigo, pero necesitas dormir, es por tu bien y por quienes te rodean— miraron a las personas a su lado, quienes ya los miraban raro por tanto grito —Y habla con Ashley, ella entenderá, y no se como lo haces pero ¡siempre entiende!

— ¿De verdad me cubres mañana?

—Que si, mira, ya es nuestro turno de pagar, date prisa, o me arrepiento.

Pagaron sin más problema, Ron llevó a su amigo a casa y él se dirigió a la propia, pensando que era muy raro… Ashley y él estaban todo el tiempo juntos, pasaban noches viendo películas, divirtiéndose, jugando videojuegos… y a Harry nunca le había molestado esa situación, al contrario, pero ahora…

Ahora no es opción, era obligación, y en alguna parte del traumado cerebro de Harry, ésta es una parte fundamental en su relación.

¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría?

Ashley veía la televisión en silencio, Harry había llegado hacia 10 minutos, le dijo que necesitaban hablar y cuando se sentaron, Harry respiró profundo y en menos de 10 segundos se quedó dormido, mientras ella comía esas deliciosas fresas con chocolate…

Respiró profundo— Era una pena que Harry no logrará dormir, pero ¿desde cuando era tan sensible? Apenas si pisaba fuera del dormitorio y abría los ojos asustado, preguntando que necesitaba, que se le antojaba ¡Y a veces solo quería estirar las piernas! Le estaba costando mucho adaptarse a una habitación nueva, y eso de que le diera hambre a todas horas, era fastidioso, porque entre mas comía, y bebía, sus idas al baño aumentaban gradualmente, por lo que tenía que caminar, y en cuanto pisaba Harry se despertaba, ¡Todo comenzaba de nuevo! ¡Estaba agotada, frustrada y obviamente Harry estaba mucho más cansado que ella! ¿Siempre había sido tan cuidadoso? ¿Tan sensible?

¡Y para acabarla el dinero se le iba mas rápido de lo que pensó le duraría! Porque todo aumento, el hambre, la sed, y sus padres se habían encargado de cerrarle las puertas a cualquier buen empleo, toda la semana había estado buscando, a veces que tu familia sea muy conocida y le daban favores no le conviene a un desheredado.

Sin levantarse del sillón le aventó encima una cobija, con la que él se tapaba… Harry estaba siendo muy lindo, amable, atento y considerado, pero no iba a soportar mas tiempo a este ritmo, se iba a hartar, después de todo, ella era solo su amiga, el nunca eligió tener una hijo exclusivamente con ella, fue un accidente y siendo lo responsable que era…

Lo escucho roncar y sonrió.

Merecía una noche de descanso… Pero quería a ir al baño… Nah, mejor se esperaba…

3 horas y 2 jugos después…

Ashley se decidió a actuar intentando no hacer ruido, ¡pero ya no podía! bajo un pie, luego el otro, se incorporó lentamente… levantó otro pie con lentitud… pisó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Hay, perdona Harry…! — corrió a su destino, encerrándose en el sanitario.

Y para Harry, todo empezó de nuevo…

Cuando Ashley salió, media hora después, se extraño de ver a Harry con la pijama aun puesta.

— ¿Es Domingo? — El moreno negó, le señaló un sillón para que se sentara frente a él.

—Ron, me va a cubrir hoy, cree que necesito descanso…

—Y lo necesitas, ¡casi no has dormido! — Harry sintió como un tic comenzaba…

— ¿A que crees que se debe?

— ¿A lo atento y generoso que eres? — Harry se quedó sin palabras, ¿desde cuando era atento y generoso? —Escucha Harry, has sido muy lindo, pero no necesito todo lo que haces… me consientes demasiado y no es justo para ti, necesitas dormir, ya sabes que si no duermes tus 8 horitas diarias pareces dragón lanzafuego.

—Todos los dragones lanzan fuego— murmuró aturdido.

—No, hay una raza que vive en el mar y no lanza fuego.

—Ya no existen los dragones, los otros, son caballitos de mar.

—Teóricamente, son descendientes de los dragones.

—Debieron de serlo, acuérdate que los primeros habitantes de la tierra, salieron del mar, tal vez no han evolucionado como los demás.

—Son preciosos como son…

—Sip. Tengo sueño…

—Duerme, yo saldré y podrás dormir sin que te moleste.

—Pero sola…

—No me pasará nada, llamaré a Luna y a ver que hacemos ok?

— ¿Segura estarás bien?

—Sí, tú descansa…

Cuando Harry recostó su cabeza en la almohada, y respiro profundo para dormir… una idea le rondaba en el cerebro, algo de que como siempre, no había salido según sus planes…

Pero ya lo razonaría luego… Necesitaba dormir…

_De: Ly _

_Para: Lun Lun_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Hi Lun!, ¿Stas ocupada? ¿Pa100tes?_

_De: Lun Lun_

_Para: Ly_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Hi! No tanto, estoy con pacientes… ¿Qué es Pa100tes?_

_De: Ly _

_Para: Lun Lun_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Pacientes… Ahh vale, Oye, 1 favor, si Harry te pregunta ¿puedes decirle q hoy stuvimos juntas?_

_De: Lun Lun_

_Para: Ly_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_¿Te vas a fugar?_

_De: Ly _

_Para: Lun Lun_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_+ o – Harry necesita dormir, la petición se extiende a tu rémora._

_De: Lun Lun_

_Para: Ly_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Es mi marido, no Rémora. ¿Cuál petición?_

_De: Ly_

_Para: Lun Lun_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Van juntos con pegados. La afirmación de tu estado de Niñera._

_De: Lun Lun_

_Para: Ly_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_¿Necesitas una niñera? Y Ron me comento de anoche. ¿Qué tal la vida de casados?_

_De: Ly_

_Para: Lun Lun_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Ja… No sabes como me mata de risa tu comentario… ¿Sabias que aun existen los dragones?_

_De: Lun Lun_

_Para: Ly_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Perdona, pero ¿queeeeeeeeeeee? _

_De: Ly_

_Para: Lun Lun_

_Mensaje SMS:_

_Harry me dijo. Hoy. Hace rato. ¡Gracias por cubrirme! Q termines pronto ¡Baaa Bye!_

La señora Harrison observo preocupada a su doctora, ¿tan grave es lo que tenia su bebe que ponía esa cara de confusión la doctora Lovegood?

Ashley estaba de nuevo en la calle, sola, y sin un dinero… Bueno, lo justo para pagar el café de la esquina.

Camino en silencio, evitando toda clase de pensamientos que pudiesen llegar a lastimar, ahora, ¿Cómo iba a conseguir trabajo?

El último mes lo había pasado buscando trabajo, obviamente sin que Harry se enterará, no sería muy conveniente agregarle mas responsabilidades a las que ya cargaba y aun no le decían lo del bebe a la familia de él, ya no sabía que esperar de ellos, siempre la trataron bien, pero aun cuando Harry y Ginny terminaron, estaban casi seguros que tarde o temprano regresarían, después de todo, se supone que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, y después de ver la reacción de sus padres, ya no quería decepcionarse nunca mas…

Una vez alguien le dijo_: Si no esperas nada, no te decepcionarán._ Aprendió la lección.

Suspiro y entró en la cafetería de siempre, alejada de todo y de todos, se acercó la mesera y le sonrió.

— ¿De nuevo por aquí?

—Sí, ya parece que no tengo a donde ir ¿verdad?

— ¿Es eso? — Ashley hizo una mueca.

—Sí, bueno, algo parecido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¿Tienes un trabajo?

— ¿No dijiste que eras Diseñadora?

—Y financiera

— ¿Y por qué quieres trabajar en una cafetería?

—Por que soy idiota— la chica rió. —Y necesito trabajo.

— ¿Ya has buscado por todos lados?

—Me han cerrado las puertas, me boletinaron.

—Lo lamento

—No es tu culpa.

—Andamos cortos de personal, ¿quieres que pregunte al dueño…?

— ¡Me encantaría! — Se levantó y tomo sus manos con fuerza — ¡Muchas gracias!

Dos horas después sonreía a su tercer cliente del día, ¡Al fin le dieron propina! No es gran cosa, pero mejor que nada.

—Oh! Perdona— Ashley alcanzo a sostenerse del brazo del extraño que accidentalmente la empujo.

—Fue mi culpa— le sonrió — ¿Estas bien?

—Sí gracias— le sonrió, el extraño la observo de arriba abajo con ojo critico.

— ¿No deberías descansar?

— ¿Perdona?

—En tu estado…

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿4 o 5?

— ¿Ehhh…?— el hombre sonrió.

—Soy médico, ginecólogo y obstetra.

—Oh… — sonrió. —Sí — se miró — ¿Se me nota mucho?

—Lo normal, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Como 5 meses… creo.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Me dijo el medico que tenia un mes menos la última vez que fui.

— ¿No haces tus revisiones periódicas?

— ¿Haces una encuesta?

— ¿Estas evitando mi pregunta?

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi respuesta?

— ¡Por que soy un médico! ¡Me preocupa el pequeño!

— ¡A mi también me preocupa! — El hombre respiró profundo.

—Eso espero…— se alejó.

—Espera…— Ashley sonrió —Disculpa mi humor… aun no puedo lidiar con eso, fui grosera. Lo lamento.

—No debí entrometerme.

—Esta bien… gracias por preguntar. — El hombre sonrió y le extendió una mano.

—Soy Eriol Hiraguizagua.

—Ashley Ma… Damance. — Miró alrededor —Y al parecer, seré tu mesera esta tarde. ¿Me acompañas? — Él sonrió y asintió.

Ashley lo llevo a una mesa vacía, (aunque sin su guía probablemente hubiese llegado a salvo, pues solo había 3 mesas)

—Si vuelvo a preguntar sobre tu bebé, ¿me contestarás mal?

—Depende de la pregunta. ¿Qué se te antoja?

—Mmmm— la observo con atención a la cara —Acabo de llegar al país y no conozco este lugar, ¿que me recomiendas?

—El café es buenísimo.

— ¿Tomas café? Es malo para el bebé.

— ¿De veras? — Eriol asintió. —No lo sabía— saco su libretita de pedidos y anotó algo. — ¿Un almuerzo tradicional ingles?

—Sí, y como yo no estoy embarazado, ese café que recomiendas.

—Ok. Enseguida te lo traigo. — se giró con rapidez, pero Eriol tenía excelentes reflejos, por lo que la atrapo antes que Ashley se cayera.

—Tienes que evitar esos movimientos rápidos, el bebé perjudica tu equilibrio.

—Gracias— suspiró —Lo tendré en cuenta —sacó de nuevo su libretita y anoto. — ¿Me vas a cobrar por los consejos? — el río.

— ¿Debería?

—Entonces ¿puedo ofrecerle también un bozal? — Eriol volvió a reír.

— No será necesario— sonrió —Tengo un serio problema con dejar de lado mi trabajo.

—Esa sensación la conozco… solía ser igual.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y como lo haces? ¿Te gusta servir a la gente? — Ashley hizo una mueca.

—Quiero pensar que no estas infravalorando esta honorable profesión.

—Ehh no, claro que no— se enderezo, poniendo en su rostro la expresión mas seria de su repertorio —Estoy seguro que toda profesión tiene sus dificultades y sus recompensas, es solo que soy tan torpe que no puedo llegar ni a imaginarlas.

— ¿Eres político?

— ¿Qué? — volvió a reír —No.

—Tienes mucha labia.

—Eso decía mi mujer— suspiro cansado. Ashley sonrió —Por eso se caso conmigo.

—Pues debes tener muy buenas palabras…— le sonrió una última vez y se alejó tarareando una canción que solo ella conocía, o al menos eso creyó…

— ¿Muy buenas palabras? — preguntó Eriol. Ashley volteó sorprendida.

— ¿Perdona?

—La canción, se llama "muy buenas palabras", parte del OST de You´re Beautiful.

—En realidad no forma parte del OST ¡pero si salió en esa serie! No puedo creer que la conozcas— Eriol rió.

—Los últimos años estuve en Japón, y esa serie fue furor. Mi mujer era fan.

—Es tan hermosa.

—Fue…— corrigió.

—Es, aún la veo una y otra, y otra vez…

—Debería invitar a tu marido la próxima vez y compartir penas…— fingió un suspiro. Ashley rió con alegría.

—No estoy casada— recupero el aliento.

—Ahh, perdona, hice suposiciones.

—No importa, pero Harry podría agradecerte esa intervención, lo tengo harto de ver mis series. — Eriol volvió a sonreír. —Deberíamos reunirnos un día, tu mujer, Harry, tú y yo…— Eriol negó con suavidad.

—Va a ser difícil… será nosotros tres, ella— se le quebró la voz —Kaho ya no esta conmigo.

—Lo siento mucho— el ojiazul asintió. El silencio era aplastante—Te traeré tu comida.

—No es necesario, ya no tengo hambre…— se levantó de la mesa —Te veré después Ashley.

—Adiós Eriol.

Cuando Eriol camino directo a la salida, tuvo la impresión que había tocado un delicado tema, y en compensación, nunca volvería a verlo…

No tenía idea de cuan equivocada estaba.


	7. Familia

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 7**

**FAMILIA**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

—Puedes hacerlo— el rostro frente a ella hizo una mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa. —Tú puedes hacerlo, vamos, no es tan complicado, solo tienes que decir ¡Hola! Soy yo— medio sonrió —la que siempre han odiado… justo esa— suspiro —La que se entrometió en la relación de su querido hijo con su favorita, Ginny, la que juro que no había tenido nada que ver… y ahora le va a dar un hijo…— cerro los ojos con fuerza, evitando mirar su reflejo, que le mostraba lo que mas quería evitar. Pero no debía sacar conclusiones ¿no? Los Potter siempre le parecieron admirables, buenas personas, y muy agradables… con otros que no fueran los Malfoy.

Y sus razones tenían por supuesto, el que casi te dejaran en la ruina tendía a ser un factor muy importante con los ricos… Aun cuando ella aún ni nacía, pero nadie olvida, nunca.

— ¿Estas lista?

—No creo que sea buena idea Harry. A tus papas nunca les he caído muy bien.

—Tonterías— le sonrió —Eso es porque todavía no te conocen bien.

— ¿Después de 15 años?

—Ashley, después de 15 años, aun no terminamos de conocernos…

—Si lo pones de ese modo…

—Vamos, además, ahora eres la madre de mi hijo.

—Futura madre.

—Nos esperan. — La animó —Ya eres parte de mi familia Ashley. — tomo sus llaves y salió.

—Espero que nuestros conceptos de familia no sean iguales…— respiró profundamente.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Godric Hallow no es de las mejores zonas donde podrían haber vivido los Potter, sin embargo, después de enfrentarse a la bancarrota y surgir de nuevo cual fénix, seguían ahí, en una casa agradable, hogareña y en una población que si bien carece del excentrismo que caracteriza a los ricos, le sobra de gente amistosa, parece un pueblo pequeño, debido a la familiaridad con que se hablan todos, y hasta donde sabía, a Harry siempre le encantó Godric Hallow, su gente, su ambiente, amaba su casa más de lo que debería sentir apego por objetos inanimados.

Solo había entrado una vez, cuando mas pequeña, cuando fue a buscar a Harry para estudiar, el vestíbulo acogedor, y el olor a galletas recién horneadas la hizo sentir bienvenida… y así fue, hasta que Harry les habló de quien era, y las expresiones agradables desaparecieron, discreto pero sin lugar a dudas, flanquearon el vestíbulo para que no se acercará mas allá de la puerta y con mal disimulo, los hicieron salir de la casa, no sin antes aconsejarle a Harry que volviera, pronto… es decir, que mejor no saliera, y aunque siempre fue un poco despistada, entendió que no sería bienvenida nunca mas… la puerta en su cara pareció gritárselo.

La visión del mundo sobre su familia como la entendía empezó a venirse abajo, pero, hey, era su familia, y la familia esta contigo en las buenas y malas ¿no? Al menos eso le enseño Harry, y que tus amigos, pueden convertirse en parte de tu familia, si se los permites…

Aunque también entendió que las familias… no todas son lo que uno desearía.

Respiró profundo y salió del auto.

Se acercaron y tocaron el timbre, nadie respondió.

— ¿Los llamaste antes de venir?

—Le dije a mamá que vendría… en estos días— un manotazo lo calló.

— ¡Eso no es avisar!

—Pero casi siempre están en casa los domingos, mamá ama dar pase…— giro el rostro a un pequeño parque a unos metros —…ar… deben estar ahí— tomo su mano con firmeza y se desplazaron al parque.

Todo el tiempo que siguió solo le quedo claro después que los encontraron y regresaron a la casa, cuando Lilian Potter solo le permitió la entrada a la sala, por supuesto, con tanta delicadeza que ni ella misma notó la desagradable bienvenida.

Y ahora todo está transparente como el cristal… Con esa última conversación entre los señores Potter, y que por curiosa escucho.

_**Flash Back**_

— Lily tienes que tranquilizarte.

—No me pidas imposibles James, ¡Esa mujer lo logró!

—Ella no tuvo toda la culpa. Si bien recuerdas, Harry también es culpable.

—Sé que no es inocente, sin embargo… ¿Por qué ella James? Ginny era perfecta para él… e incluso esa otra, Chang ¿la recuerdas? Muy linda y agradable.

—Malfoy ha sido su amiga desde hace muchos años, y no tenías nada contra ella hasta que te enteraste de quien son sus padres.

—No me vas a negar que la familia no influye en tu personalidad, lo es todo.

—Pero mira a Sirius, ve como es su familia y ahora míralo a él.

—Lo sé, pero ella no, no la quiero para mi hijo.

—No han hablado de casarse…

—Y no lo voy a permitir. Podrá haber logrado un vínculo con Harry, pero no hará nada más. No quiero a ningún Malfoy cerca de mi familia.

—No la juzgues. Es una chica muy guapa, inteligente, y por lo que he escuchado buena persona.

—No con esa familia…

—Procura evitar los prejuicios.

—Por los Malfoy estuve a punto de perderte, y ¡tú lo perdiste todo! por sus traiciones, todo lo malo, lo verás reflejado en la familia Malfoy. Y ella es parte, lo quiera o no.

—Ella no lo pidió.

—Ya lo sé James, y quizá soy irrazonable al respecto, pero no quiero que mi hijo sufra, no quiero que le hagan daño. Sé que puede tomar sus propias decisiones, pero eso no evita que quiera protegerlo… Desearía que hubiese evitado este error… lo va a perjudicar de por vida.

—No lo sabemos Lily. Y ella es diferente ¿no merece la oportunidad de demostrarlo?

— ¿Lo es? ¿Es diferente? ¿Alguna vez has prestado atención a su mirada? Esa mujer me da escalofríos… Es tan… fría, tan vacía… Y otras veces, su mirada es muy intensa como si lo quisiera todo… muy ambiciosa…

—La has visto pocas veces.

—Más que suficiente. Y siempre ha querido a Harry…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso se nota, una madre siempre lo sabe. Y ahora el bebé. Creo que siente que ya lo tiene en sus manos.

—Pero es un niño, ¿no decías que querías un nieto?

— ¿De esa sangre? No sé qué va a resultar… — sollozo —Odio a esa familia— James rodeo la mesa de la cocina y la abrazó.

—Lo se amor, yo también.

Ashley se dio la vuelta, con el vaso olvidado en su mano. Harry, que también lo había escuchado todo, se veía furioso.

—Lo lamento… — susurro acercándose, la tomo del brazo y la alejo de la cocina —No creí que este error afectara tanto a mi familia, la verdad no lo había considerado…— Ashley negó sumisamente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, nada halagüeños a nadie en particular, ¿a sus padres? ¿A ella misma? ¿A Harry? ¿Un error? ¿No había dicho antes que no lo era? ¿No había dicho que era una alegría?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo único diferente de su familia y su experiencia con los Potter, es que ellos protegen a su familia, y los Malfoy… protegen su linaje, dinero y a ellos mismos…

Con su bebe… ¿Un Malfoy sería suficiente? ¿De verdad era una buena idea? ¿Lo seguía siendo?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Las luces de los autos pasaban uno tras otro, deslumbrando parte de su camino, mientras cada uno repasaba en sus mentes todo el episodio, llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora Harry?

—No vas a poder volver a casa de mis padres por un tiempo. Trataré de hablar con ellos para que cambien de opinión… Había olvidado por completo lo que tu familia nos hizo.

— ¿Mi familia? Draco no tuvo nada que ver… era un bebe. Nuestro bebé será un Malfoy.

—Por favor, no me recuerdes a ese bebe en este momento…

— ¡Ese bebe es la razón de todo esto!

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es la razón por la que mis padres sufren ahora mismo! ¡Mi estupidez!

— ¿Soy parte de tu estupidez? — Harry negó con fuerza.

—No quise decir eso Ashley, lo sabes.

— ¿Lo sé? Honestamente Harry ahora mismo no sé nada… Todo lo que creía no es real. ¿Piensas eso de mí?

—Lo había olvidado, todo, no lo considere al…

— ¿Al que? — se enojó — ¿Al acostarte conmigo?

—No… estaba borracho.

—Entonces cuidado Harry, podría ni siquiera ser tuyo.

—No seas ridícula.

— ¿Por qué? Un Malfoy es capaz de todo ¿no es así?

—Tú no, eres diferente.

— ¿En qué te basas? Podría haber estado mintiéndote.

— ¿Por 15 años? — Ashley negó y suspiró.

—Dale una oportunidad a Draco, no es malo…

—Maneja los negocios por los que traiciono Lucius a mi padre.

—Es su trabajo, pero Draco no hizo nada para perjudicarlos.

—Por asociación, además es un idiota, y tú lo sabes.

—Es mi hermano.

—Un hermano que nunca dio la cara por ti.

—Un Malfoy no tiene que dar la cara por nadie, se hace responsable de lo que le pasa.

— ¡Ah! Ahora si eres una Malfoy ¿verdad? A pesar de lo que te hicieron tus padres.

—Es un apellido. Además, como tu madre dice, somos lo que la familia es ¿no es verdad?

—No metas a mi madre en esto, que bastante hizo con tolerarte en su casa cuando odia a toda tu familia.

—Y a mí…

—Solo lo que tú representas.

— ¿Lo que yo represento? ¿Un Malfoy? ¿O la arrogante mujer que quiere llevarse a su bebe?

—Ya basta…

— ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Dije algo que no debía?

—Fue absurda…

— ¿Qué parte? ¿Dónde soy una zorra amoral y seductora? ¿O la parte donde soy vacía y malvada?

—Tal vez la parte donde dijo que siempre me habías querido…— el silencio se mantuvo por unos minutos sofocantes — ¿Es cierto? — susurro.

— ¡Vaya! Ahora esperas una declaración. — el chirrido de las llantas sobre el asfalto la asusto.

— ¿Es cierto? ¿Lo que dijo mi madre?

—Somos amigos ahora…

— ¿Ahora? ¿Significa que fue verdad?

—No…

—No me mientas Ashley.

— ¿O que Harry?

—No lo hagas…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si fue verdad? ¿O si no?

— ¡Dímelo! Necesito saberlo, Necesito comprender…— salió del auto nervioso, caminado de una lado a otro frente al auto, el cielo ya había oscurecido, y con las luces de frente le daban un aspecto muy raro… diferente… como si estuviera viendo un Harry que nunca había visto… Respiro profundo y bajo del auto. —Esto lo cambia todo… ¡Todo!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Fue a propósito?

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Todo — se jalo el cabello desesperado —La fiesta… se me hacía muy raro que tu bebieras tanto cuando nunca lo habías hecho, y que me pidieras que te dejara dormir en casa, y luego que lo fingieras todo… ¿Fue planeado?

Ashley solo lo observó en silencio, con la mirada fija en sus desesperados rasgos, pero honestamente, sintió como otra parte de si se partía. Lo que había comenzado a desgajarse en casa de los Potter, terminó por ceder… Él, de todas las personas en el mundo, en quien confiaba más que en su propio hermano… Su incondicional… su centro, su equilibrio, su… mejor amigo… ¿De verdad lo conoció? ¿De verdad no confiaba en ella? ¿Cómo es posible que unas cuantas frases acabaran lo que por años construyeron? No solo en él… también estaba pasando con ella… con sus palabras… palabras dichas quizás al azar, por desesperación, sin embargo que lo decían todo…

Sí Harry, yo lo planee todo. Fui a esa fiesta con el único y exclusivo plan de seducirte y embarazarme… solo por tenerte.

No juegues conmigo Ashley. ¿Me… me quieres?

¿Ahora mismo? — se acercó con lentitud y lo abofeteo —Ni siquiera me caes bien.

Se abrocho la delgada gabardina a su cuerpo y se alejó a pie con decisión.

— ¡Ashley! ¡Ashley vuelve aquí! ¡ASHLEY! Si no subes a ese auto ahora mismo te dejo aquí, ¡y poco me va a importar!

— ¡Vete!

— ¡Lo haré! — No se escuchó nada en los siguientes minutos mientras ella se alejaba, hasta que vio pasar el Audi plateado junto a ella, y se perdió de vista entre la hilera de luces a la distancia…

Ashley encontró una banca cercana y se sentó, muy dispuesta a probablemente llorar toda la noche, sin importarle lo que la gente y otros conductores pensaran de ella, ¿Qué más daba? Sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho cerrándose como si la ahogara.

En ese momento se sentía más abandonada que cuando sus padres la echaron de casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió sola, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, llorar hasta sacar todo ese sentimiento de angustia, soledad y tristeza, decepción…

Por lo que se sorprendió cuando notó que aunque sabía que debía llorar cuando aceptó todos eses sentimientos agobiantes, no tenía nada en la cara… sus manos temblaban, pero no lloraba, ni una sola lágrima derramo.

Fue cuando comprendió que era más fuerte, que no necesitaba llorar… no iba a desmoronarse — sonrió ligeramente —Una parte de ella, probablemente la menos sana, la más dañada, sabía que esto pasaría… Que la abandonaría… Era un alivio comprobarlo…

Todos eran iguales… todas las personas lo eran… solo se tenía a sí misma para enfrentar lo que fuera… era la única en quien podía confiar…

Se miró la panza de embarazada con fijeza, ¿es lo que le esperaba al bebé? ¿Todo lo que ella había vivido? Dios… Ojala no hubiese cometido este _error_…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Harry se sentía… vacío y decepcionado. Vacío porque no creía lo que había hecho, y decepcionado por no conocer todas las respuestas… pero de verdad quería, necesitaba saber… ¿era verdad? ¿Ashley lo quería? como amigo estaba seguro de ello, pero ¿Cómo algo más? Y ¿Dónde estaba? Era media noche y ella no había regresado, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? ¿O debía llamarla? Seguro estaba furiosa… Pero era muy tarde, ¿estaría protegida? Maldición, solo se había llevado esa delgada gabardina, ¿y si se enfermaba? ¿Y si le afectaba también al bebé? ¿De verdad importaba si sentía algo por él? ¡Claro! ¡Lo cambiaba todo! Tendría que pensar en una vida con ella… ¿podría vivir una vida con ella cuando toda su familia la odiaba? Y él amaba su familia, lo era todo para él, ¿Por qué no consideró antes el dolor de sus padres? ¡Lucius Malfoy provoco la muerte de sus abuelos! ¡El casi suicidio de su padre! ¿De verdad podrían perdonar todo? ¿Y él? Pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ella ni siquiera nacía aun… Pero aun así… es una Malfoy, y siempre lo había sido.

¿Por qué importaba tanto ahora?

¿Y Ashley dónde se había metido? Casi era hora de su antojo de fresas cubiertas de chocolate… ¿Quién se las iba a conseguir esa noche? Ella no saldría sola ¿o sí? Podía ser irracional cuando quería… Pero no se expondría… una mujer embarazada no debería exponerse ni al frio de la briza, menos Ashley, que era muy friolenta… ya debería haber llegado…

¡Era un burro de primera! ¡Cómo pudo dejarla en el frio y tan alejada de casa aún! ¡Burro idiota! ¿Y luego hacerla enojar? y sus padres ¿no podrían discutir esas cosas en otro momento cuando ellos no estuvieran ahí para escucharlo todo? no debía tener esos sentimientos… ¿serían reales? ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Casarse con ella? ¿Un Potter y un Malfoy? ¿Juntos? — un escalofrío lo recorrió — Corrió a su teléfono que timbro esperando que fuese ella. No lo era.

—Qué quieres Ron…

—Decirte que eres un imbécil…

— ¿También lo descubriste? — Suspiró relajado — ¿Esta en tu casa?

—Sí, llegó hace un par de horas.

— ¿Por qué no me aviso?

—Yo que sé, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla en la calle?

— ¿Te lo dijo? — estuvo un rato en silencio. — ¿Ron?

— ¿Qué está pasando Harry?

— ¿No te lo contó? — rio burlón.

—No, de hecho no dijo nada, llegó muy cansada, ¿sabías que a las mujeres embarazadas se les hinchan los pies?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Lo acabo de leer. Luna me dio un libro completo de las fases por las que pasa una mujer cuando está embarazada. — se emocionó la voz de Ron —Junto con la noticia… ¡Estamos embarazados!

— ¿De verdad?

—No, de mentiras… ¿Qué pregunta idiota es esa?

—No lo sé Ron, estoy cansado, necesito dormir…

—Bien, de acuerdo… te dejo, descansa por esta noche, solo quería darte la noticia y avisarte que tu mujer está aquí, y que está bien, por si te interesaba…

—NO es mi mujer Ron, y por supuesto que me interesa su seguridad…

—Claro, por eso llego sola a mi casa… en medio de la noche.

—Buenas noches Ron.

—Hasta mañana Harry.

—Adiós… y Felicidades por el bebé…

— ¡Gracias!

Cuando colgó el teléfono suspiro cansado, ¿podría dormir esa noche por fin?

Lo dudaba mucho… tenía que dejar de pensar…

Se recostó en la cama. ¿Ashley estaría bien? ¿No tendría frío? ¿Si le llamaba le iba a contestar? Probablemente no… ¿Pero no lo necesitaría en la noche? ¿No molestaría a Ron y Luna con sus idas al baño a todas horas? Él ya estaba acostumbrado, pero ellos no. Ojala no la cuestionaran ni molestaran…

Y ojalá se sintiera tan emocionado con el bebé como Ron…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? — susurro.

—No lo sé Lun.

—Me preocupa un poco…

— ¿A ti? Ginny, Hermione y tú son las más emocionadas con esta situación.

— ¿Pero no te parece raro?

—No, solo creo que pelearon…

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, en su estado no debería tener ningún disgusto… y nunca los había visto molestos.

—Ella no se ve muy enojada.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí?

—Yo que sé… olvido sus llaves.

—Eso es tonto Ron. ¿Escuchaste a Harry enojado?

—No más que la semana pasada en el súper cuando se quejaba de no poder dormir… ¿También debo acostumbrarme a esas corridas nocturnas por antojos? Porque Harry no se veía muy bien.

—Pero tú eres mi marido Ron, si se te ocurre hacerme alguna cara me voy a largar a llorar semanas y semanas que te costarán una fortuna en antojos y regalitos para celebrar el embarazo— Ron rio.

—Es más peligroso ser tu marido que un abogado fiscal— Luna rió.

—Solo porque me quieres…

—Mucho— la abrazó —Así que señora Weasley, vamos a dormir o mi bebe tendrá mucho sueño por la mañana.

— ¿Y Ashley?

—Está dormida, no nos va a necesitar lo que resta de noche, además — susurro más bajo —Es trabajo de Harry preocuparse por ella, y a mí, preocuparme por ti. Así que a la cama…

—Uhhh, ¿Desde cuándo tan autoritario?

— ¿Te gusta? Estoy entrenando para cuando él bebe nazca— Luna rió bajito.

—Oh si, necesitaras imponer respeto entre nuestros hijos, serán Weasley Lovegood después de todo, una combinación que temer…

Las voces se alejaron poco a poco por el pasillo oscuro, hasta que Ashley se sintió con la libertad de abrir los ojos sin avergonzarlos y respiro profundo.

Debía ser muy agradable para un bebé nacer en esas circunstancias, tan amado y esperado, con un futuro seguro, y una familia ansiosa por recibirlo, sin ningún peligro ni prejuicio…

Pero ya sabía que no todos podían tenerlo.

Revisó su teléfono una vez más… Nada, ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Harry, seguro seguía enojado por haberse involucrado con una familia tan sucia como los Malfoy…

Como deseaba regresar en el tiempo… Pero no se podía, solo enfrentar la realidad y hacer algo con ella.

Cerró los ojos y tras un cansado suspiro se quedó profundamente dormida…


	8. 6to Mes

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 8**

**6to. Mes**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

— ¡Hola Hiraguizawa! Creí que no volvería a verte.

— ¡Hola Damance! Me da gusto verte… Wow… te ves… muy embarazada…

—Gracias, supongo…

— ¿Cómo va el bebé?

—Bien, gracias, o al menos eso creo…

— ¿Qué dice tu medico? — Ella sonrió avergonzada.

—Aún no he ido…

— ¿Qué? — se levantó de la mesa de un brinco. — ¿Por qué? — Negó con brusquedad —No importa, ven ahora mismo.

—Estoy trabajando… — Eriol hizo una mueca mirando su reloj.

— ¿A qué hora sales?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a invitar a salir?

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia…

—Trabajo todo el día. — Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—El trabajo no lo es todo, ahora mismo lo importante es el bebé.

—No, mi trabajo es lo más importante si quiero mantener a este bebe.

— ¡De nada te servirá el trabajo si no hay un bebe!

—Siempre me quedará el trabajo Hiraguizawa…— el pelinegro la observó fijamente.

— ¿Al menos te importa tu hijo?

—Más de lo que te imaginas… — susurro con fiereza. Eriol suspiró.

—Tengo un amigo que podría ayudarte…

—No necesito su ayuda, ni la tuya, puedo arreglármelas bien sola… — se dio media vuelta.

—Necesitas una revisión Ashley, no seas terca, ¿te has hecho la revisión de glucosa? — Ashley titubeo y negó. —Es importante en el sexto mes de embarazo y si mal no recuerdo debes ir por ese mes ¿verdad? además, me parece que tu estomago creció demasiado en este corto tiempo. —Ashley sonrió.

—Más de lo que imaginaba…— asintió —Y si voy a ir a una revisión doc., he estado investigando distintos hospitales, necesito unos donde, bueno, uno adecuado a mis posibilidades…

—Escucha, honestamente me preocupa tu falta de interés en los médicos, así que ¿a qué hora sales hoy?

—A las 8.

— ¿Trabajas 12 horas? — se alarmó, ella asintió.

—Es difícil conseguir trabajo estando así… — se señaló. Eriol asintió, más preocupado aún.

—Bien, pasaré por ti a las 7, podemos comer algo aquí y vamos a una revisión. Sí… — la interrumpió — Prometo que no gastarás mucho. Tu preocúpate de cómo vas a mantenerlo, que yo me preocupare de mi paciente…

— ¿Soy tu paciente?

—No, tú bebe…— ella rió.

—De acuerdo, te veré más tarde. — Eriol se dio media vuelta listo para irse —Eriol — éste volteo sorprendido —Gracias por el interés por él bebe — la vio de espaldas dirigirse con una sonrisa vacía a otra mesa.

Que comentario más raro… Pero más tarde averiguaría, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que arreglar.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

— ¡Hola Harry!

— ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Arreglaste todo? ¿Cómo te fue en el caso? ¿Ya tienes tu título? ¡Vamos no te quedes callada!

— ¡Pero si no me dejas ni hablar! — rió. Harry le sonrió expectante.

—Sí, es un hecho, ¡pase mi examen!

— ¡Sí! — se levantó y la abrazo con fuerza — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! — la levantó y giro con ella.

— ¡Gracias! — rió — ¡Harry bájame! Te vas a romper la espalda — rio con alegría. — ¿Y Ron?

—En su oficina, mirando introspectivamente…

— ¿Mirando qué? — se acercó a la oficina, toco la puerta y abrió. Ron roncaba con la boca abierta acostado muy incómodo en su sillón favorito. Los dos amigos se miraron y rieron. Harry tomo un par de plumones de su escritorio y le ofreció uno a ella, en silencio se acercaron al incauto dormido.

—Desde la escuela no lo había visto tan desprevenido— se sentó frente a su lienzo. Harry tomo la iniciativa.

—Luna lo tiene muy cansado, aparentemente ha tenido muchas molestias con el embarazo, y leyó en su libro que los primeros tres meses son peligrosos para la gestación, si no se cuida podría sufrir un aborto.

—Ah… eso lo debe tener muy preocupado— Harry asintió —Es un poco raro que Ashley no haya tenido esos problemas con su embarazo ¿verdad? mira que enterarse después de 4 meses…

—Sí, raro…— tapo su plumón — ¿Con esto será suficiente? — Hermione se alejó tapando el plumón.

—Eso creo… — midió su obra de arte —Sí, me parece suficiente— se miraron y rieron hasta que la puerta se abrió con estrepito.

Ron brincó en su lugar, sin despertarse.

—Señor Potter— murmuro la secretaria asustada —Señorita Granger, me alegro de tenerla de vuelta, espero que su viaje a Boston haya ido excelente.

—Si gracias Amelie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué entraste así? ¿Qué esta pasando? — la aludida miro asustada a Harry que se había levantado ansioso al ver el rostro de su secretaria personal.

—Señor Potter, aparentemente un excompañero de escuela está subiendo las escaleras… muy enojado… y creen que armado…

— ¿Armado? — se acercó Harry.

— ¿No lo detuvieron abajo? — se asustó Hermione.

—Me temo que noqueo al de seguridad señorita… y viene subiendo. Hanna me dijo que les avisara lo más pronto posible, que se escondiera señor… lo busca a usted.

— ¿A mí? P… Po… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

— ¡POTTER! ¡NO TE ESCONDAS O TIRARE TODO ESTE EDIFICIO HASTA QUE TE ENCUENTRE!

— ¡Mierda! — Harry en su infinita inteligencia atino a tirarse al piso y esconderse tras el escritorio de Ron.

— ¡POTTER!

— ¡Dios mío! — Murmuró Hermione — ¡Va a matarte Harry! — Hermione Granger con su mención honorifica recién sacada del horno, empezó a carcajearse sin control. Eso fue lo único que logró sacar al pelirrojo de sus profundas cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡POTTER!

— ¿Quién grita? ¿Por qué el escandalo?

— ¡POTTER!

— ¡Diablos! — Se despejo el pelirrojo — ¿Es Malfoy?

— ¡POTTER! — se escucharon gritos y golpes cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Qué hago señor? ¿Señorita? ¿Llamo a la policía?

— ¡No!

— ¡POTTER!

— ¡A la guardia nacional!

— ¡MALDITA SEA POTTER! ¡SAL COBARDE!

—Harry, creo que deberías salir a enfrentar…

— ¡SAL COBARDE, PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE!

—Mejor no… ahí quédate un rato… — Ron sonrió disfrutando de la palidez de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ron! ¡No es momento para bromas!

— ¡No es broma! Es muy difícil conseguir socios buenos en estos tiempos.

— ¡Ron! Deberíamos llamar a Ashley, detendrá a Draco.

— ¡POTTER!

—Amelie, comunícate con Ashley de inmediato y dile…

—No…— Harry salió de debajo del escritorio, intentando rescatar su dignidad, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse con estrepito.

— ¡POTT…!

—Sí Malfoy, aquí estoy, puedes dejar de gritar…— lo interrumpió — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Tu cabeza en una bandeja maldito! — se acercó con el puño en alto. Harry no hizo el menor intento de moverse ante los estupefactos rostros de sus chismosos compañeros de trabajo. El golpe sonó fuerte y profundo, lo derribó por completo.

— ¡Es mi hermana imbécil! ¡Y la embarazaste! — Otro golpe — ¡Es aún muy pequeña!

—Tiene 2 años menos que nosotros…— se escuchó a lo lejos, probablemente comentario acertado del pelirrojo Weasley.

— ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Y dijiste que no estabas interesado en ella de esa forma!

—Y no lo está— se escuchó desde la puerta una voz que se abría paso —Levántate de ahí y deja de hacer el ridículo Draco.

— ¿Qué no lo está? ¿Y qué significa eso? — Le señalo su vientre muy hinchado — ¿Un espectro de mi imaginación? — Ashley se acercó y le jalo el brazo.

—Él no es el único culpable, en todo caso yo tengo la mitad de la culpa— lo jalo de nuevo.

—No he terminado con él — volteo y le dio un nuevo puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡Draco! ¡Nos estas avergonzando!

— ¿Yo nos estoy avergonzado? ¿Y tú eres la soltera embarazada? — Ashley se paralizo. Draco respiro profundo y negó. —Lo lamentó Ashley… — Pero ésta ya se había dado la vuelta, alejándose de la escena. Draco se levantó dejando pararse a Harry, el rubio caminaba tras su hermana, cuando un toque tras su espalda lo detuvo, un puñetazo lo envió al piso completamente seguro que le habían sacado un ojo, pues no veía nada.

—Eso es por tu familia… y todo lo que le hicieron — se agacho y le dio otro enorme puñetazo —Y eso es por dejarla sola toda su vida y no estar cuando más te ha necesitado, ¡buen momento para venir a gritar a todo pulmón que eres su hermano! ¡Te necesitaba hace unos meses! ¡No ahora!

—Me va a necesitar toda la vida Potter— se sacudió el dolor.

— ¡La dejaste sola! ¡Ha estado sola todo el tiempo! — se enfureció, con el rostro rojo.

—Qué raro— murmuró —Uno pensaría que estabas con ella…— Harry palideció —Y no me dio esa impresión.

—Mejor pregúntate de quien es la culpa…— Harry tomo su restante dignidad y salió a paso firme de la oficina.

Draco acomodó sus carísimas ropas y tras una mirada significativa salió de ahí.

— ¿Eso es un gato o perro? — alguien preguntó.

No era el momento, sin embargo, Ron se preguntó lo mismo un par de horas después, cuando por fin se miró al espejo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar Hiraguizawa. Tenía que reponer la media hora extra para la comida.

—Espero que hayas comido bien al menos.

—Tenía que resolver un conflicto con mi hermano, me llamó muy alterado y fue a causar problemas…

— ¿Te dio tiempo para comer?

—Sí, comí algo de camino…

—Ashley, no te estas cuidando nada— se molestó —Esto podría tener malas consecuencias para tu bebé, no te alimentas adecuadamente, trabajas de mas, no cuidas tu cuerpo ni tu salud, ¿Qué futuro le vas a dar al bebe? — Ashley no dijo nada, solo se agachó. —Tienes que pensar en alguien más que en ti, no puedes seguir siendo egoísta, lo más importante en este momento es únicamente tu hijo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que hagas debe ser por y para él.

—Lo se… y lo intentó… No soy estúpida Hiraguizawa. Puedo cuidarme solita, sin ningún sermón de extraños.

—Soy el médico de tu bebé, y si quieres que nazca sano, tienes que hacerme caso, o te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, no querrás que desde que nazca tenga problemas por ser tu su madre, ¿o sí? — Ashley lo miró a los ojos con una claridad cristalina e incómoda, como si esa idea no se le hubiese ocurrido antes.

—No, no quiero eso para el bebe.

—Entonces necesitas tener cuidado Ashley, todo lo que eres, lo que haces, tus hábitos, tus aciertos y defectos, todo se lo transmites al bebe en gestación, lo que tu sientes, él lo siente, vive a través de ti, de tus actos, eso marcará su destino…

—Entiendo…

—Piensa bien lo que quieres para tu hijo… y desde ahora ve trabajando en ello. Te faltan de 10 a 12 semanas para el termino seguro de gestación, es muy poco tiempo para todo lo que conlleva prepararte para el bebe. — Llegaron al hospital poco después, concentrando toda su atención en la revisión y exámenes necesarios.

Poco sabía Eriol Hiraguizawa que esas palabras no cayeron en saco roto y marcarían el inicio del rumbo de su vida, y de él mismo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

— ¿Vas a contarme que está pasando?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti, sobre Ashley, ¿de tu hijo?

— ¿Por qué piensas que está pasando algo?

—No sé, es solo que se me hace extraño. ¿Qué hace Ashley estos días?

—Trabaja.

— ¿Y qué más?

—Hace cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué clase de cosas?

—Cosas, ¡yo que se Hermione! las cosas que hacen las mujeres en su tiempo libre.

— ¡Harry! ¿Lo ves?

—No, ¿Qué quieres que vea?

—A ti… ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, estoy cansado, el caso de Shield es más pesado de lo que imagine.

— ¿No es un divorcio? — reviso el expediente.

—Sí, le va a dejar bastante a la firma — sonrió —Es el tercero, y esta vez su mujer lo descubrió con su amante en turno en la oficina— rió —Un escándalo. — Hermione lo observo atenta.

—Llevo aquí tres días Harry.

—Te vas adaptando bien, me alegra que rechazaras la otra oferta Herm. Te aseguro que en Boston no te necesitan tanto como aquí.

—Se los debía, ustedes me apoyaron muchísimo cuando mis padres tuvieron el accidente y tuve que dejar la escuela un tiempo, y eso chicos, no tengo como agradecérselos…

—Y te pagamos mejor que ellos ¿verdad? — Hermione rió.

— ¡Claro que sí! — los dos rieron contentos de recuperar esa camaradería tan extrañada, esa sensación de ser escuchado y comprendido a la perfección.

—Tengo hambre, ¿vamos a almorzar?

— ¿No tienes planes? ¡Qué raro! Me siento privilegiada.

—Anda VIP, me muero de hambre.

—Voy por mi bolso, ¿Ron querrá venir?

—Iré a ver. — Una luz roja en su comunicador le indico una llamada.

—Yo voy, me queda de paso.

—Ok. Te veo en el recibidor.

—De acuerdo. — pulso el botón.

—_La señorita Malfoy en la línea…_— levantó la bocina, impidiendo escuchar el resto a Hermione. Extrañada, y sin querer escuchar sus empalagosas cosas salió dejándolo solo. Esa sospecha que no la dejaba en paz desde que había visto a Ashley se reforzó 30 segundos después, cuando pasaba por el escritorio de Amelie.

—_El señor Potter está en con un cliente en este momento, me pidió que le informara que le llamará en cuanto pueda. O si quiere dejar un mensaje… es muy probable que tarde, después tiene una junta con los socios. Es un día muy ocupado… Claro que sí, quizá se comunique en un par de horas, ¿Desea dejarle el recado? Esta bien… Buenas T__ardes señorita Malfoy._

— ¿Amelie? — la chica levantó la cabeza sorprendida de ver frente a ella a la nueva abogada.

— ¿Si señorita Granger?

— ¿De casualidad escuche que había junta con los socios? — le sonrió. —No la tengo agendada e hice una junta con un cliente… No quiero que se me empalme, me podría decir la hora.

—Ah, no se preocupe señorita Granger— murmuró sonrojada —La junta aún está por confirmar, en cuanto sepa algo concreto se lo haré saber y si usted no puede, es probable que se cancele hasta nuevo aviso, para que los socios puedan acomodar sus agendas.

—Ah bien, gracias Amelie. Adiós.

—Hasta luego señorita Granger.

Hermione se alejó a paso rápido, completamente confundida, ¿Desde cuándo Harry se negaba a las llamadas de Ashley?

Y el mensaje, ¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? según lo que alcanzo a leer, solo decía:

"Nada importante"

¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese? ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué tontería era esa junta con socios? habiendo sido su secretaria se conocía esas frases cuando evitabas una junta o llamada… Y lo peor es que ¡Ashley lo sabía!, ¡si juntos habían ideado las frases! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

—Te digo que está bien Eriol.

—No lo estas, y agradecería que dejaras de decirlo.

—Podré llegar a mi casa.

— ¿Pero estarás bien sola?

—Claro que si— se levantó —Y tengo tu número.

—Ashley, no es correcto.

—Sé que eso crees, pero no hay otra cosa que hacer. Gracias. — Se levantó con dificultad soltando un suspiro satisfecho. — ¿Lo ves? Todo bien.

Eriol la observó con desconfianza, sin estar del todo seguro. Pero poco más podía hacer, estaba atrapado en el hospital hasta que fuera su hora de salida, y ya había tardado demasiado con esta emergencia.

—Ashley, debes descansar. Ese desmayo podría tener severas consecuencias.

—Lo sé, deja de preocuparte, descansare un par de días, y luego volveré a buscar trabajo.

—No puedo creer que te corrieran, podrías demandar por discriminación.

—No, me han ayudado mucho, es solo que ya no puedo estar pidiendo permisos, ni tantos descansos que insistes en que tome.

—Es por su salud.

—Y te lo agradezco pero es un inconveniente para los demás. Además, soy diseñadora y administradora financiera, seguro puedo encontrar un trabajo adecuado ¿no crees?

— ¿Eres diseñadora? — ella asintió — ¿De interiores?

—Podría hacerlo… ¿Por qué?

—Creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti. Y con horarios accesibles, el que sería tu jefe es una persona extremadamente amable y razonable…— le sonrió.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

—Me alegro que hayas venido con nosotros— sonrió Harry —Hace mucho tiempo que el trio de oro no se tomaba su tiempo para consentirse…

—Y vaya que lo necesito.

—No exageres Ron, no hemos tenido tanto trabajo.

—Tal vez tu no, pero en mi casa, todo es una verdadera locura. No sé cómo lo haces Harry, Luna me trae como loco.

—Oh, es sencillo— Hermione dejo su bebida en la mesa —Simplemente ignórala.

— ¿Qué?

—Es lo que hace Harry. Por eso no está estresado. ¿No es verdad? — Harry pidió otra bebida y sonrió mientras suspiraba cansado.

— ¡Claro que no Herm! — Lo defendió Ron —Si conozco todas esas tiendas de 24 horas es por él. La consciente del todo.

— ¿De verdad? — Ron asintió.

— ¿Es cierto Harry? — El aludido suspiro de nuevo.

—La he descuidado un poco. He tenido mucho trabajo, y con Ron en las nubes, he tenido que hacer un poco más.

—Lo siento Harry, es algo cansado que se nos hayan juntado los embarazos. Neville me dijo que ahora Ginny es quien busca un embarazo — rió.

—No hay problema Ron. — el mesero llegó con sus bebidas. Harry tragó, procedieron a pedir sus órdenes, olvidándose de todo por el momento.

Poco sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a disfrutar de una cena tranquila y feliz como aquella.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

— _¿Vas a decirme que está pasand_o? — Ashley suspiró cansada mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón individual.

—Nada. — Escucho el suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Ashley, no puedes seguir molesta. Me necesitas, y puedo ayudarte._

— ¿Cómo? … ¿Has hablado con ellos?

—_Sí, he hablado con mamá y papá… _— se imaginó la mueca del rubio —_Pero de ahí no sacaremos nada._

—Lo sé, no esperaba que lo lograras. Dijeron que estaba muerta para ellos, y no van a cambiar de opinión.

—_Me abruma la fe que tienes en mí._ — Ashley resopló.

—Ahora solo quisiera recuperar mi dinero Draco. ¡Yo lo gané!

—_Según ellos no, porque conseguiste ese trabajo por su apellido._

— ¡Malditos ellos y su ridículo Apellido! ¡Ha traído más desgracias que aciertos a mi vida!

—_En los negocios es muy productivo…_

—Felicidades por ti…— murmuró sarcástica. Draco se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

—_Probablemente no quieras, porque contigo está tu querido Harry pero… ¿no podrías considerar la posibilidad de mudarte? Tal vez así nuestros padres no estarían tan molestos. Saben que estás con él._

—Me importa poco lo que piensen.

—_Eso no es cierto, son nuestros padres._

—Tuyos, a mí me han expulsado de la familia.

—_Eso no quita que hayas nacido de mi madre._

—Algo que ahora ella desearía no haber hecho.

—_No seas absurda. ¿De verdad no quieres considerarlo? Tengo un departamento amplio._

— ¿Tuyo? ¿Conseguido con el dinero de papi? — Draco suspiró —Sabes que te lo quitarían en cuanto se enteren que me has ayudado.

—_No me importa._

—Por supuesto que si, por fin estas levantando el negocio después de todas las tonterías de Lucius. Es tu momento, yo solo sería una carga.

— _¿Prefieres ser una carga para otra persona que para la familia?_

—En este momento mi concepto de familia está muy abajo Draco, no le busques…— amenazo.

—_De acuerdo, pero piénsalo ¿lo harás? Podría comprar otro departamento a otro nombre, podría comprarlo a nombre de… Potter para que no lo descubran._

—Olvídalo. — Suspiró —Me mudaré. De eso no te preocupes, sé que detestas que viva con él.

—_Un poco, sí._

—Pronto, deja de preocuparte. ¡Hoy he conseguido un nuevo empleo!

— _¿En dónde? ¿Alguna empresa rival?_

—No— hizo una mueca —Detestan a los Malfoy, pero prefieren no ponerse en su camino para no acabar destruidos…— su voz se escuchaba cansada. Esa mala reputación los seguía donde fuera.

— _¿Dónde?_

—De diseñadora de interiores, un amigo me lo consiguió. Conoce mi condición y está dispuesto a ser tolerante con el bebé.

— _¿Estas segura? ¿No querrá algo más verdad?_

— ¿Conmigo? — Rió burlona — ¿Una pelota embarazada?

—_Ahora… pero en unos meses volverás a ser guapa._

—Nunca he sido…

— _¡No seas ridícula Ashley Lehia Malfoy Black! Siempre has sido guapa, son mis padres los que te han metido en la cabeza que no eres más que una chica normal y corriente. Eres muy hermosa, y exótica. _

—Rara… pero me ves así porque eres mi hermano…

— _¿Sabías que el peor enemigo de una persona es ella misma?_

—Draco, ¿vamos a discutir por cómo me veo y como me ves tú?

—_Perdona, pero me sacas de quicio con esa autoestima._

—Soy realista hermano. Una persona que tiene la fortuna de tener dos ojos, dos brazos, dos piernas y un cerebro inteligente.

—_Al menos eres razonable con tu cerebro._

—Todos tienen sus cualidades. — Draco rió.

— ¿Y cuál es la mía?

—_Aún la estoy pensando…_— volvió a reír.

Draco se levantó del asiento para mirar su reflejo en el ventanal de su enrome oficina, situada en uno de los pisos más altos y elegantes de Londres, donde podía ver todo… o al menos todas las nubes que presagiaban una torrencial lluvia. Una parte de su mente calculaba que tanto llovería mientras escuchaba la respiración al otro lado del teléfono, donde su hermana se escuchaba con una voz cansada, y rara. Había cometido un error, uno que le había costado todo lo que siempre quiso, que su familia la reconociera, su trabajo, su dinero… se escuchaba bien, sin embargo, diferente, como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella… probablemente fuera el embarazo. ¡Y el complicándolo todo con su arranque de furia contra Potter!, pero ¿Qué hermano no lo haría al enterarse que su pequeña hermana bebe estaba embarazada de un imbécil? Poco más podía hacer…

—Lamento una parte de lo que dije esta tarde.

— _¿Una parte?_

— ¡Claro! El reclamo siento que me falto…— escucho a Ashley reír ligeramente, Draco sonrió al escucharla mejor. —De verdad creo que deberías mudarte conmigo Ashley, al menos hasta que sea la boda.

— _¿Cuál boda? ¿Te casas?_ — Draco frunció el ceño confundido.

—No idiota, hablo de la tuya.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Me encontraste marido?_

—Ashley…— Advirtió.

—_No voy a casarme Draco_— el rubio se dejó caer lentamente en su asiento. Conteniendo su furia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Dijo con voz contenida — ¿Debo recordarte que estas embarazada?

— _¿Debo recordarte que un embarazo no es causa suficiente para un matrimonio?_

— ¡No me importan los otros matrimonios! — Golpeo con el puño su escritorio — ¡Me importas Tú! ¡Maldición Ashley! — No sabía si su hermana estaba diciendo algo al otro lado del teléfono, le zumbaban los oídos del enojo.

— _¿Me vas a escuchar?_

— ¡No hasta que te cases! — grito exasperado, nuevamente de pie.

—_Disfruta de mi silencio eterno_— El ruido de la llamada cortada lo dejo en banco. ¿Ashley lo acababa de callar? ¿Hizo lo que parecía?

— ¿Ashley? — No podía ser ¿cierto?, — ¿Ashley? — ¡¿Cómo pudo ella colgarle a él?! ¡Ella! ¡La que siempre trato de complacerlo! ¡Ashley! ¡Su hermana bebe! — ¡Ashley! — Nada, vio el teléfono con la mente en blanco, incrédulo que la paciente, complaciente, blanda y sumisa hermana que toda la vida había conocido lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando en el mundo?.

Minutos después, cuando rememoro la conversación en su mente, solo se le ocurrió una idea, tonta quizá, de su pequeña hermana, que sin embargo, fue una enorme revelación.

Su hermanita había crecido… Y aunque había sido su víctima. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El reloj sonó 12 veces cuando Harry dejó sus llaves en el buró de la entrada.

El silencio lo recibió, como todas las noches antes que aquella, desde _esa_ _noche_, como comenzaba a llamar a la visita desastrosa de sus padres.

Suspiró y levanto la vista al espejo que había colocado Ashley junto la puerta desde que se mudó, hizo una mueca… no es que le disgustaran todos los cambios que se habían producido, ¡le encantaba tener siempre papel higiénico en su casa!, o la nevera siempre surtida, ya no pasaba hambre a media noche. Sin embargo, al mirar desde una perspectiva objetiva su departamento… extrañaba su soltería… ahora cada vez que encontraba un lápiz labial tirado, ¡sabia de quien era! Y ¡ese estúpido reloj! ¿Cuándo había tenido que preocuparse por las horas?... Echaba de menos su casa…

Respiro profundo, resignado, dejo su portafolio y dio un paso al frente, noto de reojo la fecha que señalaba el calendario…

Un mes… había pasado un mes desde _esa noche_, 30 días en el que había evitado a Ashley y ella a él… 720 horas desde que no se hablaran… 43,200 minutos en los que el silencio reinaba…

Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando noto la luz parpadeante en el teléfono, había 3 mensajes, bebió un poco y activó la contestadora.

_Hola Ashley, soy Eriol, solo quería asegurarme que estas bien, estoy preocupado, ¿podrías llamarme?_

Harry frunció el ceño. Activo el segundo mensaje, una hora después del primero.

_Ashley, de nuevo soy yo, Eriol. ¿Estás bien? Sé que llegaste a casa, me lo dijiste en el mensaje, pero sigo preocupado, llámame ¿de acuerdo?_

Se levantó lentamente, ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién diablos era Eriol para estarla llamando 2 veces el mismo día? Activo el tercer mensaje, ya seguro de quien era.

_Ashley, maldición nena, llámame, estoy realmente preocupado. Lamento lo que dije esta tarde… No eh… yo… vamos… Lo siento ¿sí? Llámame… _

Se cortó la llamada, pero Harry ya estaba molesto, ¿Quién diablos era Eriol? ¿Por qué la llamaba nena? ¿Dónde lo conocía? ¿Y por qué se estaba disculpando?

Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono y reclamar "en persona" cuando éste volvió a sonar. Lo tomo de inmediato.

— ¿Si? — contesto enojado.

—_Ehh… Buenas Noches…_

— ¿Buenas? Pasan de las 12.

—_Sí, lamento lo tarde que es…_

—Si lo lamentara no seguiría llamando, ni llenando mi contestadora.

—_Perdone, creo que me he equivocado. A Menos… ¿Es usted Harry? ¿El Harry de Ashley?_ — por alguna absurda razón esa frase lo tranquilizo mucho, era bueno escuchar esa afirmación de nuevo, sí, era el Harry de Ashley…

— ¿Lo conozco?

—_Yo no, obviamente. Pero Ashley me ha hablado mucho de usted. Me alegra escucharlo._

— ¿Perdone?

—_Me alegra saber que ella no está sola, por si necesita algo, me dejo preocupado el desmayo de esta tarde, quería confirmar que todo estaba en orden_— se escuchaba más relajado que en sus mensajes anteriores, pero ahora era él quien sentía que se le había parado el corazón, ¿desmayo? ¿Esa tarde?. Un flash le llego a la mente… ella lo llamó… Y él… el no quiso hablar con ella… ¡Debió saberlo!

— ¿Ella está bien? — se escuchó ansioso.

—_Sí, necesitaba descanso, ha trabajado mucho. ¿No se lo había dicho?_

—Está dormida.

—_Oh bien, me alegro. Pero habrá que vigilar que todo siga bien, podría presentar un poco de fiebre, hay que mantenerla fresca, que descanse todo el día de mañana y podrá volver a su rutina, siempre y cuando se cuide, y no se exceda._

—De acuerdo. — Harry volvió a respirar tranquilo —Gracias por llamar.

—_No es nada_— escucho un suspiro —_Si ocurre algo no dude en llamarme, estaré ahí enseguida, o llame a una ambulancia y los encontrare en el hospital._ — Harry volvió a alterarse.

— ¿Es necesario el hospital?

—_No, solo estoy dando indicaciones por si las cosas se ponen realmente mal_…— lo tranquilizo. —_Es solo… no quiero que le pase nada malo_…—Harry volvió a sospechar.

—Se lo agradezco… para ser quien es…

— _¿Su doctor?_ — rió Eriol, relajando de nuevo a Harry al entender la preocupación y los conocimientos de Ashley. —_Es una buena chica, cuídela. _

—Lo haré.

—_Bien, buenas Noches, y perdone la hora._

—Al contrario, gracias por llamar.

—_Hasta luego._

—Adiós.

El vaso medio lleno quedó olvidado en la mesa cuando Harry corrió a la habitación de Ashley, le había dicho al dichoso doctor que estaba dormida, ¿pero realmente lo estaba? ¿Tenía dolor? ¿Fiebre?.

Si, ahí estaba, acurrucada en la cama, como siempre solía hacerlo, abrazada a sus piernas, aunque ahora solo abrazaba su enorme estómago. Wow, cuanto había crecido el último mes… estaba enorme, enorme y preciosa… pero, más delgada… ¿no se suponía que las mujeres engordaban con el embarazo? ¿Dónde lo había leído? ¿O fue Ron quien se lo dijo?

Se acercó a la cama con lentitud, no quería despertarla… aunque lo dudaba, si no la había despertado el teléfono todo ese tiempo, dudaba que sus amortiguados pasos lo hicieran.

Retiro un poco sus cabellos de su rostro, ella hizo una mueca y se encogió más. Harry sonrió. Acerco su mano a la frente, Frunció el ceño, tenía fiebre, solo un poco. Pero tenía, por eso estaba medio destapada.

Se alejó y regreso a la cocina, Eriol había dicho que la cuidara, y lo haría… a partir de ese momento cuidaría de ella. Prometía por lo que más quería, que la cuidaría…

Y lo hizo… esa noche.

Cuando se hace una promesa, poco se imagina uno que a veces, es imposible cumplirlas…


	9. 6to Mes -2

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 9**

**6 ½ - 2**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Ashley despertó con una sensación fresca, algo rara… las únicas veces que lo había sentido es cuando Harry… ¿Pero para que recordar eso? El pasado, atrás quedaba.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, últimamente la luz sensibilizaba mucho sus ojos, los sentía irritados… o quizá más específicamente ella estaba más sensible. Por suerte ya no sentía las náuseas matutinas, tenía la impresión que con esa pansa, no lograría llegar al baño a tiempo… de nuevo… ¡Era horrible!

Y con el hambre que le daba… Eriol había dicho que era normal sentir hambre. ¿Pero tanta? ¡Parecía que comía para 5 en vez de 2! Al menos en una semana podría saber del bebe que tanto se escondía… y quizá podría oír los latidos… si eso era bueno o malo, aun lo estaba decidiendo… Pero según Eriol es lo que más emocionaba a las madres primerizas… eso debería preocuparla… pero lo veía más como un… ¡Ahh bueno!.

Tenía razón Eriol, no era normal no sentir tanta emoción por una nueva vida, y una que ella estaba gestando… Pero a decir verdad, los últimos días había estado bien, estable… controlada, tranquila… Eriol se lo había dicho… parecía un robot.

Pero si era un robot, ¡por dios que sería uno muy feliz!

Le dolía el cuello, y la espalda… tenía acalambradas las piernas, y seguro en cuanto se incorporara los brazos le dolerían por el regreso de la circulación a sus extremidades. Pero un momento más, uno pequeño, si se movía en ese instante, Ashley se daría cuenta que no estaba sola y comenzarían las peleas de nuevo… y había disfrutado de esa noche, no quería arruinarla tan pronto, hacía meses que no se tomaba su tiempo para observarla, no había tenido la deferencia de notar todos los cambios que se habían producido en su cuerpo. Y eran sorprendentes, según lo que Ron le había contado, sus pies se le hincharían un poco…

¡En realidad es mucho!, también sus manos, y sus piernas… se parecía a aquella vez que se habían alocado y por un reto, subieron toda una montaña en 3 horas, el problema no fue subir, tanto como bajar… un par de horas después, cuando ya no aguantaban los pies… ¿cómo debería dolerle a ella el cuerpo?

Y esa postura para dormir… se quejaba seguido, como si algo le doliera… hasta que cambio de lugar y volvió a quedar profundamente dormida… en ningún momento sintió su presencia, ni cuando cambiaba los paños fríos… lo cual era bueno, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, necesitaba descansar.

Según Eriol, cuando lo despertó 2 horas después de su última llamada, se supone que la hinchazón del cuerpo es normal… por eso necesitaba descansar, y también era normal que se quejara en sueños, porque su cuerpo estaba incomodo… eso se lo dijo 30 minutos después de la primera llamada… Y que le colocara una almohada bajo el estómago para que durmiera mejor, pero eso lo dijo a la cuarta llamada, cuando ya lo tenía harto de sus preguntas a media noche… En su defensa, Eriol dijo que llamara en emergencias… ¡Era una emergencia! ¡Se quejaba mucho! ¿Cómo iba el a saber que era normal y que no? Y así fue como termino ordenándole, en la séptima llamada que fuera con ella a su revisión días después… ¡Que se escucharía el corazón del bebe! ¿Ella estaría emocionada? Todas las madres lo estaban ¿no? Ella no sería diferente.

La observo cuando abrió los ojos, la vio cuando respiro profundo… como si quisiera aspirar todo el aire del mundo… seguro sentía que le faltaba el aire, con tanto peso encima… eso le recordaba que debería volver al gimnasio, había subido como 2 kilos, no debería descuidarse tanto…

Ashley intento levantarse, Harry se iba a inclinar para ayudarle, aunque seguro le daría un susto de muerte verlo ahí— sonrió — seguro eso relajaría el ambiente… Pero el sorprendido fue el cuándo la vio girar en la cama para arrastrar los pies y hacer contrapeso con las manos para levantarse con agilidad.

Harry sintió caer un peso en el estómago… ¿Cuántas dificultades no tuvo que pasar ella para encontrar esa forma de levantarse? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que inventar formas de hacerlo? No se había dado cuenta…

Y cuando la vio agacharse para colocarse los zapatos… de agujetas… Ron le había dicho que Luna empezaba a comprar zapatos abiertos porque serían más fáciles de poner y quitar cuando su estómago creciera… y ¿Ashley? Con sus tenis de siempre… Y con su propia técnica para abrocharlos… ¿Cuántas cosas había tenido que aprender sola?

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — se sintió culpable cuando la vio brincar y soltar un chillido, no había sido su intención. Se preocupó cuando hizo una mueca y se agarró el estómago. — ¡Lo siento! No quise asustarte. Ella asintió, pero seguía con la mano en la parte baja de su vientre. — ¿Te duele algo? — ella negó.

—Solo se asustó… Eriol me dijo que ya lo sentiría moverse… tenía razón— hizo otra mueca.

—Se… ¿se movió? — Ashley asintió, Harry medio sonrió, asustado de pronto… Por primera vez la veía realmente… y plenamente consciente del bebe que llevaba dentro… ¡su hijo! ¡Un hijo que ya se movía en el vientre de su madre! ¡Y lo había asustado! ¡Era un bruto!

— ¿Qué hago? — susurro.

—Nada, ya pasó. — Ashley suspiró y se estiró para tender la cama. Sin saber muy bien cómo empezar, se acercó a ayudarle. — ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? ¿No estás muy ocupado hoy? — sintió otro peso en su estómago, como un golpe directo.

—Sí, tengo un caso importante… pero quería hablar contigo. — Ashley levantó la cabeza con rapidez. Harry la vio sostenerse con fuerza a la cama y sacudirla, y de nuevo se quedó paralizado, sin saber bien que hacer. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres ir al médico?

—No, fue solo un mareo.

— ¿Solo? ¿Los tienes seguido? — ella afirmo.

—Es normal. ¿De qué se trata? Tengo que ir a trabajar Harry.

—Eriol dijo que debías descansar hoy.

— ¿Eriol? — Harry hizo una mueca, se había ido de la lengua. — ¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Ayer… estuvo llamando para saber si estabas bien, me toco contestar una de sus llamadas, estaba preocupado por tu desmayo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Ashley?

—No tiene importancia…— se volteo y continuo con lo que hacía.

—Sí, eso me dijo mi secretaria… que era "nada importante". — Se acercó y la jaló para enfrentar su mirada — ¿Un desmayo no es importante? ¡Estas embarazada!

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — Levantó la vista — ¡Nadie deja de recordármelo! — zafó su brazo.

—Eriol dice que necesitas cuidarte más.

—Ya me regaño él, no necesito más sermones. — murmuró.

—Pues eso parece… ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no es por ti, ¡es por el bebe! — la tomo del brazo.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Diablos si lo sé! Es lo único que oigo ahora… Él bebe necesita esto, lo otro, que comas esto… no bebas lo otro… ¡todo es por él! ¿Y yo?

— ¿Tu? — Se enojó — ¡Tu podrías arruinarlo! — Se miraron fijamente, Harry comprendió su error de inmediato… —Lo sien…

—Tienes razón—no lo dejó terminar. Harry la soltó con suavidad.

—No, no la tengo…

—Claro que sí— respiro profundo —No eres el único que me lo ha dicho…

—Soy idiota Ashley— ella sonrió ligero.

—Pero no quita que tengas razón. — Acomodó las almohadas en la cama, volvió a desabrocharse los zapatos y se subió a ella, acomodándose con la espalda recargada en el muro —Descansare el día de hoy. Te agradezco el consejo— respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, visiblemente relajada.

—Ashley…

— ¿Sí? — abrió los ojos y lo observó.

— ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué te traiga algo?

—No, estoy bien, gracias— cerro los ojos de nuevo, él dio media vuelta para salir —No es necesario que te quedes toda la noche Harry, estoy bien, y me cuidare más, no quiero que te preocupes por el bebé. Cuidaré de él. — Harry asintió en silencio, se acercó a la cómoda, tomo la palangana, el paño húmedo y salió de la habitación.

—Descansa.

—Suerte en tu caso. — Cuando llego a la cocina y vació el contenido restante de agua, se dio cuenta que por primera vez en muchos años, había ganado una discusión con Ashley, ¿Por qué no se sentía victorioso? Aún no llegaba a comprender… Tenía una sensación muy rara, como si algo fuera diferente, pero no sabría decir qué.

Ashley esperó que Harry saliera de la habitación para levantarse por un libro… estaba aburrida y necesitaba en que ocupar su mente o volvería a circunstancias que la verdad no quería pensar.

Eriol había estado preocupado por ella, lo llamaría en cuanto Harry se fuera. De cualquier forma necesitaba desayunar, y en media hora a más tardar él se iría, como todos los días, y sería libre de usar su tiempo, descansaría para que a partir de mañana, pudiese volver a su vida normal… Todo saldría bien, estaba bien… no se sentía mal… y de nuevo, alababa su equilibrio emocional… todo normal, todo estable… ¿eso era saludable después de una discusión? ¡Que importaba! Era seguro…

Otro golpe en el vientre la distrajo, acaricio la zona afectada y se miró la pelota que tenía por vientre.

— ¿Qué quieres? —susurro. — ¿No tienes suficiente atención de todos? — dejo de moverse el bebé. —Bien — cerró los ojos —Ahora, ¿Que voy a hacer para sobrevivir?. — suspiro relajando su cuerpo por completo.

Para cuando Harry se asomó antes de salir a la oficina, para ver si quería que le llevara su postre favorito cuando regresara, ella de nuevo estaba profundamente dormida. No quiso molestarla… bastante tenía con todo… Además, ¡Ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por cuidarla toda la noche!

Pensándolo bien, podía pasar de las fresas con chocolate por un día…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y preocupado.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Es normal esto? — Ashley sintió un burbujeo de risa que intento sofocar, ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no lo sentía? Era… agradable, reencontrarse con su risa…

— ¿Estas nervioso?

— ¿Tu no? — dio un brinco cuando a alguien se le cayeron unas carpetas.

— ¿Comparada contigo? No, no lo creo…— Harry suspiro.

— ¿Tienes que pasar por esto siempre? ¿No existe otra forma de ver al doctor?

—Eriol ya hace mucho por nosotros, como para exigirle más.

—Sí, Eriol —hizo una mueca —Es como tu ángel guardián ¿no? —Ashley asintió.

—Sí, es un buen amigo.

—Pues a mí me alegra que sirva de algo y te ayude. Por fin hoy voy a conocerlo. ¿Cómo es? — Ashley lo pensó.

—Muy agradable, me hace reír, ama su trabajo y es muy apasionado en él… creo que nunca lo olvida del todo.

— ¿Me dijiste que está casado? — murmuro distraído, intentando relajarse, no era saludable estar tan ansioso.

—Estuvo casado, es viudo— Harry asintió más tranquilo. Ya se imaginaba a un viejito agradable, con una barba corta y blanca, poco cabello, canoso, ojos arrugados y expresión bonachona… se imaginó a Santa Claus…

Por la misma razón no estaba preparado cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

—Me alegro que ya estés aquí Ashley— la aludida sonrió, el hombre la ayudo a levantarse para abrazarla y sonreírle animadamente, procedió a acariciar su barriga y sonreír de nuevo mientras murmuraba algo a su estómago… Y Ashley sonrió… ¡Sonrió y rió! ¡Con ese coqueto!

—Gracias por recibirnos Eriol. — Harry no tenía palabras ¿Él era Eriol? ¿Dónde estaba el viejo Santa Claus? —Déjame presentarte a Harry. Harry, este es Eriol Hiraguizawa. — Eriol se acercó, completamente profesional y le sonrió amistoso. Harry se molestó, ¡era un fraude! ¡Le robaron! ¡Ese hombre no podía tener más de 30 años! ¿Cómo iba a ser doctor?

— ¿Tu eres Eriol? —el hombre sonrió de nuevo. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pasen por aquí. — dio medio vuelta indicando que lo siguieran.

—No me dijiste que era tan joven— susurro a su amiga. — ¿De verdad es médico?

—Especialista en obstetricia— asintió divertida.

— ¡Pero si es un niño!

—Es más grande que nosotros Harry.

— ¡No debe tener más de 30!

—29 para ser exactos.

— ¿Y confiaste e él?

—Hasta ahora no se ha equivocado. Y hasta tu dijiste que estabas agradecido que fuera tan atento.

—Tal vez su atención se debe a que teme equivocarse. ¿Ya revisaste su cedula profesional?

— ¡No seas ridículo!

— ¡Es muy joven, es imposible que ya haya terminado la carrera!

—Es un tipo genio Harry… entro a la universidad a los 16. ¿No es fantástico? — se adelantó dejando a Harry con un enorme agujero donde antes estuvo su estómago. ¿Fantástico?, ¿Fantástico?, ¡Para Fantástico, Disneylandia!, no un bebe genio de lentes de botella de ojos azules y cabello raro… Hizo una mueca y la siguió.

Minutos después estaba más tranquilo.

—Lo lamento Ashley. — suspiro Eriol revisando su expediente.

— Esta bien, podemos saltarnos esa parte hasta el siguiente mes.

— ¿Lo prefieres? — pregunto Harry.

—Aunque así fuera, prefiero saber lo más pronto posible, y estar preparado si existen complicaciones. — ella suspiro ante lo razonable del hecho.

— ¡Que mala suerte! — Eriol asintió.

—Sí, pero la buena noticia es que serás de las primeras en usar el nuevo aparato, y ¡veremos a tu bebe en alta definición!. — los dos rieron.

— ¿Entonces a que venimos hoy si no se puede hacer la ecografía? — interrumpió Harry.

—Le haré unos exámenes para controlar el azúcar, y mediremos el estado de su cintura.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó curioso. Ashley le dio un codazo en el estómago. — ¿Es en serio? —Esta vez el golpe fue en la cabeza. —No puedes culparme por una pregunta razonable, ¿No te quejabas esta mañana que no encontrabas donde abrochar el cinturón de la blusa? — Ashley echaba chispas por los ojos.

— ¿Razonable? ¡Te parece muy amable decirme gorda?

— ¡Solo mencione tu cintura! No dije nada más…

— ¡Es lo mismo!

— ¿En qué parte dije gorda?

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Lo acabas de decir!

— ¡Pero si tú lo dijiste primero!

— ¡Y tú no lo negaste!

—Pero si es normal que estés así, ¿no me lo dijiste ayer? ¿Y qué crecerías más?

— ¡Ahora si me dijiste gorda!

—Dije que habías crecido…

— ¡Me has dicho gorda!

—Pero sigues preciosa…— Ashley lo observo y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro… Harry sonrió ligeramente y la abrazo. —Siempre estas hermosa… y en unos meses nos reiremos de que te sentías gorda… te prometo arrastrarte al gimnasio conmigo si noto algún kilito de más…— ella lloro más —También prometo romperle la cara a cualquiera que diga que estas gorda— escucho una risa entre hipidos — ¿Y tú prometes hacer lo mismo por mí? Ayer Dave el de la puerta me pregunto si no quería que me consiguiera una membresía para el gimnasio del edificio, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Qué descaro! —Ashley rió, secándose las lágrimas — ¡Le doy buenas propinas para que nos alague! — Ashley volvió a reír mientras se secaba los ojos. Harry la ayudó con su camisa mientras le murmuraba más palabras que la hacían reír.

Eriol lo veía todo con ojo observador y crítico… Era la primera vez que veía a Ashley riendo divertida. Si sonreía, e incluso reía, pero todas sus risas eran superficiales, carentes de algo… Pero con Harry, le sonreía, reía, y aunque tenía una sombre en los ojos, estos estaban contentos, alegres… parecía feliz…

Él ejercía un control sobre ella que no se había percatado, al parecer Ashley desconocía la influencia que tenía Harry sobre ella, o la manera en que se comportaba cuando estaba con él. Y era sorprendente… Harry al inicio estaba muy nervioso, pero conforme les fue explicando la situación, se veía más en control y confiado. Era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, interpretar y actuar.

Vio como la tranquilizaba y la convencía de ir a cambiarse para los exámenes a realizar. Volvió a hablar cuando lo vio sentarse con las manos en el rostro.

— ¿Es normal que se ponga a llorar así? —Eriol asintió. Harry suspiro.

—Estaba preocupado… ¿Sabe que ella solo ha llorado en 6 ocasiones? — Eriol frunció el ceño.

— ¿Desde su embarazo? — Harry negó.

—En toda su vida. — Eriol se incorporó. —Y he estado presente en casi todas, solo 2 veces no ha estado conmigo… pero una ocasión estábamos al teléfono, y la otra fue… cuando murió Michael Jackson y no la encontraba… —Eriol se rió.

— ¿Bromeas? —Harry suspiró.

— ¿Parece absurdo? —Harry negó —Un Malfoy nunca llora… Un Malfoy nunca muestra sus emociones… Un Malfoy es fuerte… Un Malfoy… etc., puras idioteces.

— ¿Un Malfoy? — Harry asintió. —Me suena… ¿de dónde? — susurró pensativo. — ¿Malfoy? ¿Los de la corporación Mal & Co? — Harry se extrañó.

— ¿No te lo había mencionado? — él negó.

—Me dijo que su apellido era Damance. — Harry hizo una mueca, luego suspiró.

—Su familia la expulso cuando nos enteramos del embarazo— murmuró. —Por eso vive conmigo. — Eriol asintió.

—No me extraña, es una familia muy tradicional y puritana.

— ¿Los conoces?

—Algo he escuchado. — Harry aceptó la explicación. Era bastante creíble, ¿Cómo podría él saber que Eriol Hiraguizawa provenía de una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de mundo? Hiraguizawa Enterprise era una de las más grandes corporaciones del mundo, y siendo Mal & Co otra enorme corporación, era lógico que tuvieran algunos negocios en común.

—Iré a revisarla, siéntete cómodo, no tardaremos. — Harry asintió, agradecido que no lo obligaran a entrar.

En un aspecto era como Ashley, ¡Como odiaba los hospitales!

Era como volver en el tiempo y recordar a su abuelo, comprensivo y cariñoso, volverse loco poco a poco a causa de las traiciones en sus negocios, cuando se lo quitaron todo, incluso su casa… Y su abuela, verla consumirse cada día mas por no tener nada, ni donde dormir… Era algo que preferiría no recordar.

Y luego ver a su padre caer en un estado de depresión que casi lo hizo suicidarse, de no haber estado su madre ese día, quizá su padre habría saltado de la ventana del hospital cuando se enteró del infarto de la abuela, y la locura de su abuelo… que lo llevo a la depresión y luego la muerte…

Su familia había sufrido mucho, todo lo que conocían se lo habían arrebatado los Malfoy… todo… claro que él había estado pequeño y no había entendido gran cosa, solo que de pronto ya no tenía juguetes, ni su cuna… pero no le importo solo tener lo brazos de su madre para dormir… así estaba bien y calientito… no necesitaba más, pero a pesar de tener pocos años, si recordaba pensar que sus padres si necesitaban más…

Lily Potter había sido una luchadora, y nunca había dejado de serlo… Lo demostró cuando su tío había muerto en circunstancias sospechosas, sabía que su abuelo siempre había sospechado de un asesinato, pero no podía probarlo, lo que lo llevó a la desesperación, ¡era su hijo mayor! ¡Su primogénito!... Cuando toda su familia paterna se había dado por vencida, Lily no lo hizo y rescató a su marido…

Y su padre… se superó a sí mismo, les dio un techo para dormir, puso comida en su mesa, rescató una parte del negocio familiar y abrió un buffet propio, con ayuda de Lily y su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, que nunca lo abandonó, resurgieron, pero más importante que eso… esas tres personas, su madre, su padre y su tío, le dieron un hogar, lo que todo niño sueña con tener… ¿Él podría dárselo a su propio hijo? ¿Un hogar como el que su familia construyo para él?

¿Con Ashley?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

— ¿Estas lista? — ésta sintió.

—Te ves mejor.

—Harry ha insistido en que coma más, dice que estoy muy flaca— Eriol sonrió.

—Es cierto.

— ¿No me has visto?

— ¡Soy un globo!

—Tu bebe te lo agradecerá…

— ¿Tú crees? Por lo que sé, los hijos cuando crecen son desagradecidos y groseros.

—Eso depende de quién los educa… pero principalmente de su propia naturaleza. A los padres no los elegimos ¿no crees? De ellos depende saber cómo crecer…— Ashley asintió. —Tú no serás como tus padres Ashley— susurro cuando le clavo la aguja. Ashley cerro los ojos por el dolor —Es lo que ensombrece tu embarazo ¿verdad? — Ashley no dijo nada, apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Harry te lo dijo. — murmuró.

—Lo hubiese descubierto tarde o temprano. — Ashley suspiró —No debes mentirme de esa forma, ahora tengo que corregir todo tu expediente. Me dijiste que tu apellido era Damance, el sistema no te reconocerá por otro nombre. Y si algo se presenta, ¿Qué ibas a hacer? — ella hizo una mueca. Eriol le sonrió.

— ¿Sabías que de pequeño viví en Londres? — ella asintió.

—Me lo dijiste.

—Pues entonces me decepciona un poco…

— ¿El qué?

— ¿No te acuerdas? — rio.

— ¿De qué?

—Me lastimas…— se tocó el corazón — ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas a tu primer gran amor?

— ¿Mi qué?

—Incluso nos casamos una vez, en un festival escolar. — Ashley lo observó confusa por largos minutos, mientras Eriol terminaba su procedimiento. Después abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Eras tú! — Rió — ¡No puedo creerlo! — Rió con más fuerza —Te fuiste poco después de eso… Desapareciste. — el asintió.

—Mis padres adquirieron empresas en Asia, y tuvimos que mudarnos a Japón. — Ashley rió.

— ¡Me abandonaste! ¡A tu esposa menor de edad, de colitas y muchas pecas! — los dos rieron.

—Pero sabes, creo que inconscientemente nunca te olvide… — guardo su instrumental. —Mi mejor amiga en Japón se parece un poco a ti. Excepto en el carácter, la quiero mucho.

—Me alegro que no me olvidaras…

—Al contrario que tú.

—No me hubieses reconocido si Harry no te hubiese hablado de mi familia.

—Tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta que eras mi primer amor— Ashley se sonrojo.

—Y mira ahora… seré el médico de tu primer hijo, o hija… creo que será niña.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo que notas?

—No— rió —Es algo que deseo, una preciosa niña como tú— Ashley rió.

—Que bobo eres…— Ambos rieron.

— ¿Sabes? Me siento un poco deprimido, mi mejor amiga se parece a ti, pero Potter no se parece a mí en absoluto.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿En qué? Tomoyo tiene el cabello negro con destellos violetas y los ojos amatista… como tú.

—Yo no tengo los ojos amatista.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Ashley negó —Dime, ¿En qué me parezco a Potter?

—Eh, los dos son lindos…

—Aja…

—Y… ¡los lentes! ¡Los dos usan lentes! ¡Y los dos están completamente ciegos sin ellos! — se quedaron viendo y soltaron una carcajada que atrajo la atención de Harry, que entró después de tocar.

— ¿Sucede algo? — los dos negaron, luego asintieron al unísono.

—Nos acabamos de dar cuenta que ya nos conocíamos— rió Ashley, dejando confuso a Harry — ¡Y acabo de recordar que nuestros padres estaban encantados con la situación!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estaban encantados con nuestra boda! — rio Eriol.

— ¿Con su qué?

—Harry, aparentemente ¡Estoy casada…¡— volvió a reírse —Porque nunca nos divorciamos ¿o sí? —Eriol negó divertido. Volvieron a reír. Harry estaba cada vez más confuso, y molesto, todo hay que decirlo. ¿Casada? ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—No entiendo.

—Cuando éramos pequeños, nos casamos en una boda íntima— aclaró Eriol.

—Y la sellamos con un salto a un charco de lodo enorme.

—Eh, ¡que era de buena suerte! — volvieron a reír.

—Me parece que no entiendo… ¿podrían explicarme que está sucediendo?

—Perdona Harry, sucede que Eriol y yo nos acabamos de dar cuenta que nos conocemos desde hace años, íbamos al mismo colegio antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y en un festival escolar, ¡Nos casamos!. Fue muy divertido. —Eriol asintió.

—Deberíamos ir a la escuela en alguna ocasión, a ver qué más podemos recordar.

— ¡Seguro!

Harry seguía sin entender del todo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y lo peor… ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto esa familiaridad que de pronto habían adoptado? ¡Eran médico y paciente! Y ella estaba embarazada… ¡De él! Así, que, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Parecieron horas en vez de 10 minutos después, cuando al fin les dieron las noticias.

—Todo está bien Ashley, tú y tu bebe están bien. Tu peso no es idóneo pero estas en el límite de lo correcto a esta altura del embarazo, el azúcar está controlada y ya solo nos falta ver el ultrasonido y el eco. La próxima semana será perfecto, pero…— hizo una pausa dramática —Es el momento.

— ¿De qué? — preguntó un irritado Harry.

—Has pasado el riesgo… estamos en una etapa donde todo se ha desarrollado, y es momento de empezar a prepararte para el parto. A partir de ahora vas a sentir pequeñas contracciones, así que no te asustes, no entres en pánico y mantente relajada, es completamente normal, y no indican que él bebe va a nacer, solo indican que se está moviendo. Lo vas a sentir moverse, él puede escucharte, puede sentir tus emociones, le trasmitirás todo, así que les recomiendo. — Volteo a Harry —Estés al pendiente de ella, No debe hacer esfuerzos que apresuren el parto, para que todo este correcto debemos hacer todo lo posible para llegar a los nueve meses. Al ser primeriza será un poco complicado, pero haremos lo posible. Les recomiendo las clases prenatales, son muy importantes para ti Ashley, así estarás preparada cuando el momento llegue, y se recomienda mucho que vayan los dos padres.

Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso, sería papá, y aunque no estaba en sus planes, poco a poco se sentía más ansioso, asustado y emocionado. ¡Todo sería tan pronto!

Ashley comenzaba a sentir esa energía que proyectaba Harry, emoción, miedo, entusiasmo… se sentía como una mariposa a punto de salir de su capullo, a la espera… que con un empujoncito nada más, podría volar, ser libre y feliz… solo un poco más.

—El siguiente fin de semana empiezan las clases, y se llenan pronto, así que ¿Qué dicen? ¿Los anotó?

— ¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitamos traer? — Eriol sonrió, con la energía contagiada de Harry.

— ¿Vas a acompañarla? Para anotarlos en la de parejas. —Harry la miró y sonrió contento.

—Claro que sí, si ella va a estar preparada, entonces yo también, no puedo permitir que el pánico me domine.

—Buena elección Harry, y mis preciadas horas de sueño te lo agradeceríamos mucho. —Ashley y Harry rieron. —Está bien, les haré llegar la hora de la clase, yo me encargo de llevar su expediente. Y otra cosa más…— los dos asintieron nerviosos. —Ya pueden empezar a buscar la cuna, mantas y decorar el cuarto del bebé… es la hora.

Eriol se quedó con una buena sensación cuando los vio retirarse hablando de todo y nada a la vez. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo, las buenas noticias… Y verlos tan felices, era la mayor recompensa que cualquier niño podría tener, si seguían así, podrían tener un buen hogar… lo tenían todo en sus manos, el resto, ya dependería de ellos.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Los días que le siguieron a las noticias del bebé fueron las más felices que Ashley pudiese recordar, Harry estaba muy relajado y pendiente de ella y el bebé. Hasta le había comprado unos discos que según él fomentaban la inteligencia del bebé, y a éste parecían gustarle, aunque a ella no le quitaban de la cabeza que al bebé lo que más le gustaba era escuchar la voz de su padre diciéndole que lo quería.

Y Harry era tan atento, tan empático, parecía sentir sus necesidades, la ayudaba a levantarse, todos los días procuraba llegar temprano y le preparaba la cena mientras le platicaba de su día, desayunaban juntos como al comienzo, cuando se mudó con él, le llevaba dulces, y aunque no quería, los comía porque él decir que nunca estaría demasiado gorda para él.

Su relación había cambiado un poco, eran más familiares entre ellos, jamás lo habían notado antes, pero era muy agradable. Todos los días que llegaba a casa, la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, la llevaba de la mano hasta el sofá, platicaban un rato hasta que el iba a preparar la cena, ella se sentaba en la barra y él le llevaba todo para que lo probara y le dijera si estaba bien, en las noches, la abrazaba al ver una película, mientras le acomodaba una cobija a sus pies para que no pasara frío, y a veces, se quedaba con ella en su recamará, cuando platicaban de todo y nada a la vez, y se quedaban dormidos y abrazados, era cuando él le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, y le contaba chistes, le contaba del histerismo de Luna por el embarazo, y todos los días le agradecía por estar tan sana, y no ser una histérica. Era una vida que si no se cuidaba, podría desear para siempre. Y le gustaba.

No era tonta, sabía que existían las complicaciones, estaba su familia, Harry no hablaba de ello pero sabía que Lilian Potter aun la despreciaba, de James, probablemente era el doble del deprecio que Lilian sentía por ella. Y sus padres, de ellos no habían tenido noticias, sin embargo, se mantenían en contacto, aun insistiéndole que se fuera a vivir con él, lo cual cada vez se cuestionaba más… ¿de veras era necesario? No había hablado con Harry de ello, pero, si quería que se mudara, ¿Por qué estaban planeando convertir una habitación en la del bebé? Incluso los colores del cuarto los habían elegido, ya habían comprado la cuna y mucha ropita de bebe, todo aun empaquetado y en perfectas condiciones, porque no se decidían dónde ponerla, o que hacer primero, si armar la cuna (que emocionaba tanto a Harry) o pintar la habitación. Lo cual, si ella ganaba, pintarían primero, sería absurdo decorar sin haber pintado… pero era tan persistente cuando quería… Y la sobornaba con helados…

Era muy difícil decidir. Pero ya sabía quién había ganado…

Las clases prenatales se habían retrasado unas semanas debido a unas remodelaciones. Eriol había recomendado ir a otro hospital a recibir las clases, pero ella no había querido ni oír de ello, confiaba en Eriol y él había dicho que eran las mejores que conocía las que impartían ahí, así que ni importaba, se esperarían, y después de 3 semanas, por fin empezarían. Harry estaba muy emocionado, e incluso había comprado las colchonetas necesarias y más… de repuesto había dicho. Habían ido de compras y además de ropa de bebé la había colmado de ropas y zapatos especiales para embarazos, y no había reparado en gastos, había sido muy generoso en sus compras, hasta que le recordó que debían guardar dinero para la universidad o se quedaría sin educación, así que corrieron al banco a preguntar por fideicomisos para los bebes. Y aunque estuvo a punto de demandar, lo convencieron que era mejor esperar a que naciera para abrir la cuenta…

¿A quién no le latría el corazón desbocado con semejantes muestras de aprecio? ¿A quién no le gustaría que la abrazara a la menor oportunidad diciéndole que era demasiado abrazable para soltarla? ¡Abrazable! Porque se estaba inventando su propio vocabulario para cuando llegara él bebe tuvieran su propio código secreto.

¿Quién no lo haría?

¿Quién no se enamoraría?

Mucho se temía que ella no era la excepción…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Harry estaba pletórico, su relación con Ashley iba a las mil maravillas, ella era atenta, cuidadosa, cuidaba de él. Siempre que llegaba a casa, ella lo esperaba con una cerveza en la mano, o una copa de vino, le preguntaba por su día, lo confortaba en muchas maneras, y lo hacía reír, en una ocasión cuando le platicó que su cliente lo sacaba de sus casillas ella simplemente dijo: Dime donde vive y dejara de ser un problema. ¡Y parecía de verdad! Esa fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos… platicando claro, no es como si se pudiese otra cosa, y aun no estaba muy seguro de querer dar otro paso en esa relación, pero cuando platicaban sobre como eliminar a alguien sin ser atrapado, no pude dejar de imaginar toda una vida así, se bebe y ella eran lo más hermosos que tenía en su vida.

Siempre había sabido que Ashley era maravillosa, simplemente no se había permitido pensar en algo más que una eterna amistad, pero ahora, cuando la veía con su bebé en su vientre, el corazón no paraba de aletearle de felicidad. Tendría una familia, un poquito disfuncional, pero aunque nunca lo había pensado, no sonaba tan mal… no con ella. Podía imaginarse una vida así, juntos, cuidándose el uno al otro… Y la quería, claro, ¡era Ashley! Por dios, su chica favorita, su preferida para pasar los días, y hasta las noches sin sexo… era especial, la que siempre había sabido que era perfecta para una vida juntos…

Ojala sus padres lo entendieran también, sin embargo su madre seguía negándose a hablar sobre una vida con ella, a entenderla, al fin y al cabo, ella no había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había pasado con su padre y abuelos. Ella aún ni había nacido, ¿Cómo podría culparla por eso cuando Sirius era su mejor amigo y provenía de la familia Black? Claro que él también estaba en contra de hablar de matrimonio… Matrimonio, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

Paradójicamente, el único dispuesto a conocerla y apoyarlo, era quien más debería odiarla, su padre. Pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones, sabía que a su padre le costaría mucho trabajo verla siquiera en su casa, pero, lo haría, porque amaba a su hijo más que a nada, y haría lo que fuera por él.

Esta vez estaba pensando con la cabeza, como debía ser. No es que se hubiera enamorado sin remedio… conocía esa clase de amor frenético e irracional, lo había vivido una vez, y no había terminado muy bien, pero Ashley era constante, siempre había estado ahí aun cuando habían discutido mucho, estaba dispuesta a olvidar, perdonar y seguir adelante, esa era ella, esa era su Ashley, la incondicional… podría acostumbrarse, y ciertamente, acostarse con ella no le costaría mucho trabajo, si el beso de la noche anterior había sido una muestra de lo que sería, la verdad lo disfrutaría mucho. Ella era dulce, tierna, amable y aunque no recordara mucho de la noche en cuestión culpable de todo eso… la verdad no creía haberlo pasado mal.

Así que todo era perfecto. Las piezas del rompecabezas de su vida poco a poco se habían ido acomodando dándole este bonito final, todas las pruebas que había hecho habían resultado bien, los roces sutiles, las caricias, las pláticas, todo había ido bien.

Pero aún no podía decidirse, incluso había comprado el anillo con el que se declararía, pero había algo que se lo impedía… algo que no sabía bien que podía ser, se sentía como si esperara algo, ¿el inicio del resto de su vida?

—Harry, te buscan. — el aludido se levantó de un salto, al ver a su secretaria frente a él. Repasó mentalmente lo que conocía del caso, una demanda por difamación, se declaraba inocente, sin embargo, el otro quería una indemnización por un escándalo creado por su cliente, y del que según la parte demandante, tenía pruebas. Respiro profundo dispuesto a enfrentarse, como había dicho, al resto de vida.

—Hola Harry.

O al Apocalipsis.


	10. T - 2 Meses

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 10**

**T -2 Meses**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Harry había dicho que tenía un caso muy complicado en el Buffet, y que lo tendría muy ocupado y lo entendía a la perfección, ella estaba ocupada con la decoración del consultorio de Eriol, ya estaba en los toques finales y la verdad era precioso, todas las pláticas con Harry sobre decoración para él bebe le habían ayudado mucho a su trabajo, el consultorio estaba quedando perfecto, era cálido, confiable y limpio.

Incluso ya estaban planeando la inauguración, sería muy amigable. Eriol era fantástico, no reparaba en gastos para que todo fuera perfecto, accesible y cálido. No le cabía duda que era el doctor más confiable que conocía. Doctor, porque persona… ese lugar estaba reservado única y exclusivamente a otro… Harry. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que habían vivido, seguían unidos, y lo seguirían siendo… pasara lo que pasara, tendrían un hijo en común.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Si— sonrió contenta — ¿Qué te parece? — los dos observaron el muro con ojo crítico. Ashley se veía satisfecha, y él estaba feliz de que ella lo estuviera.

—Me parece perfecto. Es precioso, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? — Ashley dejo la paleta y el pincel y se sentó en su cojín exclusivo (regalo de Eriol) para admirar su obra maestra.

—Platicando con Harry, creemos que un muro así desarrollaría la imaginación del bebé. Según muchos libros de Ron, funciona— los dos rieron.

—Algún día me gustaría conocer a tus amigos Ashley, me hablas tanto de ellos, que siento que ya los conozco de toda la vida.

—A mí también me gustaría conocer a Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran. — Eriol asintió.

—Están haciendo planes de venir. Tommy pronto tendrá un desfile de modas en Londres, así que vendrá por unos días. Shaoran tiene mucho trabajo y con el embarazo de Sakura esta vuelto loco— rió — Saku lo trae de cabeza.

—Entonces tal vez podamos ir nosotros un día. — Eriol rió y la rodeo con un brazo, aun admirando su mural.

—Eso mi querida amiga, sería lo más perfecto que podría imaginar.

—No Eriol—lo miró fijamente —Lo más perfecto es lo que podemos crear ahora mismo. —Eriol sonrió con delicadeza.

—Temo decirte, querida compañera… que estas completa e irrevocablemente enamorada… ¿dices que solo son amigos? — Ella se sonrojó.

—No lo sé, yo creía que sí, pero hace unos días me beso, y fue lo más perfecto que podría haber imaginado… más perfecto que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos tanto tiempo. — Eriol rió. —Es como si… todo el tiempo nos hubiese estado preparando para esto, como si ya todo lo malo hubiese pasado y solo nos quedará esto…

— ¿Perfección pura? — Ella asintió.

—Felicidad pura.

—Cariño, si sabes que la perfección no existe ¿verdad? —Ashley rió contenta.

—Solo sé que en la imperfección puedes encontrar la perfección interior. Y creo que es lo que tenemos. — Eriol sonrió y volvió a abrazarla. Contento que al menos una mujer en su vida, fuera feliz.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Seguía pensando en su perfección imperfecta, cuando Harry había faltado a su cita con la cuna. Habían planeado la fecha la semana anterior, Harry había prometido salir temprano y regresar a armarla, a pesar que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo. Pero cuando dieron las 3 de la madrugada y salió de su habitación a ver si Harry la había armado aun cuando ella se había quedado dormida, y la encontró en el mismo lugar, aun perfectamente sellada, decidió que no molestaría más a Harry con nimiedades, obviamente estaba muy ocupado.

Seguía creyendo en su imperfecto hombre cuando falto a la primera clase prenatal, aun cuando había prometido asistir esa misma mañana, que se había levantado antes y lo había alcanzado, después de todo, era sábado, y los sábados normalmente no trabajaba, así que debía ser un gran caso… Eriol tomo su lugar y la verdad la pasaron bien, fue muy lindo y atento todo el tiempo. Y a pesar de su mirada confundida por la ausencia del antes ansioso Harry por esas clases, no dijo nada más.

La semilla de la duda empezó a germinar cuando en la segunda clase, tampoco llegó y Eriol de nuevo tuvo que suplirlo. Y aunque de nuevo llego Harry esa noche con un precioso ramo de flores, como la vez anterior, ya no pudo olvidar, perdonar y seguir adelante como la otra vez, algo no la dejaba tranquila, y cuanto se fue a dormir en cuanto llegó después de darle las flores y un beso rápido en la mejilla, tuvo que aceptar que algo había cambiado. Y era hora de hacerle frente.

Pero él dijo que no, que estaba alucinando, simplemente estaba muy cansado con el caso que estaba llevando su Buffet, y tenía que concentrarse, no siempre iba a poder consentirla como lo había estado haciendo… Lo que tenía razón por supuesto, así que decidió dejarlo correr.

Pero cuando llego la tercera clase y una hora después de empezada Harry no llegó, (esta vez no sabía por qué, no lo había visto los últimos 3 días), Eriol no pudo cubrirlo porque trabajaba, y comprendió que estaba siendo idiota. Era obvio que él no iba a llegar, y tenía que prepararse porque el bebé estaba muy próximo, no podía seguir esperándolo. Así que se dirigió al mostrador y cambio sus clases a la de madres solteras, al menos ahí nadie la miraría con lástima por el desaparecido, todas estarían en igualdad de condiciones.

Y se adaptó, estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sola, no había problema. La clase fue bien, no estuvo tan divertida, pero fue muy productiva, aprendió muchas cosas sobre respiración que le harían mucha falta en el parto, y como abrazar a un bebé, y todas estaban asombradas de saber que aún faltaban varias semanas para el parto por el tamaño de la panza. Eriol también estaba preocupado que en cualquier momento fuera a entrar en labor.

Y así fue como por fin en el eco, saliera la razón de tantas irregularidades en el tamaño de la pancita… Y lo que supo, borro todo enojo y rencor contra Harry, que más daba unas cuantas fallas, ¡Iban a ser padres! ¡Y muy pronto!

No podía esperar más para contárselo. Así que saliendo del consultorio, corrió (tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía) a la oficina de Harry, saludó en recepción y de inmediato le permitieron la entrada, subió hasta el piso correspondiente, y estaba tan convencida que estaría inmerso en su trabajo que agradecería un poco de aire fresco y nuevas noticias.

Así que no es de sorprender que cuando entro a la oficina, la sorprendida fuera ella al ver el asiento vació y el escritorio completamente limpio.

Confusa, llamó a sus amigos para ver si sabían de él, pero nadie sabía nada… ni siquiera Luna, a la que Ron le contaba todo… pero ella estaba muy agobiada con su embarazo también como para pensar en otras cosas, seguro por eso estaba tan nerviosa.

Resignada, camino por el Hall sin fijarse del todo, por lo que no es de sorprender que chocara con quien menos esperaba encontrar.

—Ah, Hola— el hombre inclino la cabeza en respuesta, pareció que ni siquiera la había visto cuando ella suspirando, emprendió su camino, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando él la tomo del brazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ashley?

—Quería hablar con Harry.

—No está aquí.

—Ya lo sé, no está en su oficina. — El hombre negó.

—Se fue a Estados Unidos a un juicio, no volverá en varios días— debió notar la sorpresa en su mirada porque él la miro de forma diferente. — ¿No te lo dijo?

—No, ha estado tan ocupado con un caso, que hace semanas que casi no lo veo— negó turbada —Llevo varios días sin verle la cara— El hombre se agacho negando.

— ¿No has hablado con él?

—Ha estado ocupado— suspiro —Y hoy tenia clase prenatal, así que apague el teléfono, seguramente por eso no me pudo avisar del viaje repentino.

—Sabia de ese juicio hace semanas Ashley— murmuro el hombre.

—Ah— se sonrojo — ¿Entonces es por lo que ha estado muy ocupado? — el asintió.

—Será sencillo, lo tiene prácticamente ganado.

— ¡Me alegro mucho! A trabajado por ello— el medio sonrió.

— ¿Cómo va el embarazo? — ella sonrió.

—Vaya, pues cansado.

—Ya lo veo, estas enorme. —ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso no fue muy amable— sonrió —Pero es cierto. — ella suspiro. —Será mejor que me vaya, creo que necesito descansar.

— ¿Quieres sentarte un rato? — le señalo unos sillones. Ella negó.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Harry podría llamar. Sabe de las clases y debe estar preocupado. — el hombre no dijo nada, solo asintió, se dio la media vuelta y ya se alejaba cuando volvió a escucharla. —Sirius…— el hombre la miró —Estoy siendo estúpida ¿verdad?

—No creo que seas estúpida Ashley— ella afirmó con suavidad.

—Pero algo está pasando ¿verdad? — El no dijo nada, solo la miró —Por favor, no me mientas…— Con lentitud afirmó. —Gracias. Adiós. — se giró.

—Ashley— ella se detuvo, pero mantuvo la mirada abajo —Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber… un abogado o algo…— en la segunda frase ella lo enfrentó asombrada.

— ¿Un abogado? — Susurro — ¿Lo voy a necesitar? — se le quebró la voz mientras una lágrima solitaria escapaba de su ojo, sacudió la cabeza borrándola de inmediato. —Gracias Sirius, te lo agradezco.

Esta vez él no la detuvo y ella no tuvo más que decir, con el corazón en la garganta, camino hasta el metro y regreso a casa, a una casa completamente sola y vacía.

O eso creía.

Cuando cruzo el umbral se quedó sorprendida al ver un par de maletas en la entrada.

— ¿Harry? — caminó al estudio, esperando el milagro de encontrarlo ahí, armando la cuna prometida, y disculpándose por ser tan idiota, de nuevo. Pero solo encontró la caja en exactamente las mismas condiciones que ella la había dejado. Confundida, salió de la habitación para llevarse otra enorme sorpresa.

— ¡Dios mío!, ¡Me asustaste!

— ¿Cho? — Se acercó sorprendida — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya, ¡Sí que estas enorme!

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por algunas cosas que Harry necesitaba, ya que voy a alcanzarlo en Estados Unidos. — Le sonrió — Me dijo que te llamaría para pedírtelo, pero en tu estado creí que era mejor no molestarte y vine antes por ello. ¿No te ha llamado verdad? ¡Quería darle una sorpresa! — ella rió. Ashley solo se quedó paralizada.

Se sintió estúpida, idiota, imbécil… y demás calificativos que jamás creyó llegar a emplear. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió odio… un odio tan extremo que quería… quería, matar, descuartizar y se creyó muy capaz de hacerlo… Jamás había sentido tanto odio por alguien… y jamás espero dirigirlo… a ella misma…

Porque solo ella tenía la culpa, solo ella por crearse historias fantásticas en su cabeza, por creer sus propias alucinaciones, por querer creer sus propias fantasías infantiles y estúpidas, por ser quien era… ¿De verdad pensaba que Harry la buscaba de otra forma? ¡Que estúpida! ¿De verdad creía que el la elegiría por encima de su familia? ¿De sus amigos? ¿De su gran amor?, que ahora estaba parada frente a ella, pensando seguramente que era una imbécil como ya sabía que lo era. ¿De verdad lo llegó a pensar alguna vez? ¡Que ingenua! ¡Que crédula!

¿Qué no había aprendido? ¡No se podía confiar en nadie! ¡En absolutamente nadie! ¿Qué sus padres no se lo habían dicho siempre? Que nunca confiara en nadie, ni siquiera en ellos porque siempre te apuñalarían por la espalda? ¿No se lo dijo siempre su padre? ¿Que acabaría sola y en la ruina por ser tan estúpida? Tenía razón… Y su madre, ¿no le dijo que jamás, pero jamás se enamorara? Porque eso solo ¿la destruiría? Tenía razón… Oh, Dios, que estúpida había sido…

Todos tenían razón… de la que se habían librado sus padres al expulsarla de su familia por imbécil… La de suerte que tenía Justin por haberse librado de ella a tiempo…

De verdad que eran muy afortunados… todos lo eran… Hasta Eriol por haberse mudado cuando eran niños, antes de se hicieran más amigos… Oh vaya, debía alejarse de él, no fuera que él también se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que era… y la despreciara también.

Todos se darían cuenta…

Bajo la vista… pero no pudo ver más allá de la enorme panza que cargaba. ¿Y sus hijos? ¡Eran dos! ¿Se darían cuenta de lo estúpida que era su madre? Lo sabrían, ¡siempre! La verdad se sabía siempre, ¿no se lo había dicho Harry una vez? Que no vale mentir porque la verdad siempre se sabe… Miró a la mujer que seguro pensaba que además de estúpida estaba loca.

Sí, la verdad siempre se sabía, tarde o temprano.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer con los bebes?

¿Dejarlos vivir con el estigma de una madre estúpida?

— ¿Ashley? ¿Te sientes bien? — ella parpadeo despertando.

— ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Que si te sientes bien? Te ves un poco rara… y estas pálida, y verde a la vez, vaya, no creía que eso fuera posible…

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas Cho? ¿O buscas algo más?

—Sí, su sudadera favorita, ¿sabes dónde está? No puedo encontrarla…

—En, la secadora, la lave antes de salir. — se escuchó murmurar.

— ¡Ah!, que amable ¡Gracias!.

Ashley seguía plantada en la sala, sin saber qué hacer, que decir, que extremidad mover… pero su cabeza iba a mil por hora, pensando, haciendo y deshaciendo planes, flagelándose, despotricando, a una sola persona… la que siempre había culpado de todo lo que le pasaba, la única responsable de todo lo que sucedía en su vida… la que miraba todas las mañanas frente al espejo.

— ¿Ashley?

—Dime— murmuró.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? — ella sonrió o lo que le pareció que era una sonrisa, aunque no estaba muy segura. —Ya tengo todo, eh, bueno, cuando volvamos, es probable que Harry se quede conmigo, no me lo tomes a mal por favor, sé que son muy amigos y eso… pero la verdad es que es un poco incómodo que mi novio viva con una mujer, sobre todo si ésta está embarazada. — Ashley asintió, completamente conforme, sí, ella tenía razón. Su novio no debería vivir con ella. No era correcto… nunca lo había sido… —Además, no crees que es un poco raro que Harry se comporte como, no sé, ¿el padre? —Eso la despertó.

— ¿Es raro? — Susurró — ¿Qué actúe como el padre? — Cho asintió

— ¿No te parece? ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca el niño? ¿Seguir actuando como tal?

— ¿Perdona? Creo que no te entiendo — Cho la observo con fijeza, indecisa, con lástima.

—Sé que el padre se fue y todo eso. Harry me lo contó, pero, ¿no crees que deberías acostumbrarte a estar sola en vez de depender tanto de Harry?, no siempre va estar ahí para ti. El siempre quiso tener una familia, y entonces, ¿Cómo crees que te vas a sentir tú cuando tenga o tengamos nuestros propios hijos?— le sonrió ligeramente —Porque hemos hablado de boda y todo eso…— se le acercó. —Él no había querido decirte nada para no lastimarte, menos cuando sabemos que falta poco para que él bebe nazca. No quería agobiarte, pero yo pensé que si estuviera en tu lugar me gustaría saber la verdad.

—Hiciste bien Cho, te lo agradezco— la aludida sonrió contenta.

—Bien, ya te ves mucho mejor— le sonrió —Aun sigues un poco pálida, pero definitivamente te ves mejor. — Ashley asintió. —Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero perder el vuelo. Oye — se acercó curiosa — ¿Ya sabes que va a ser? ¿Niño o niña? — ella negó.

—Aún no, no se deja ver. — ella suspiró.

—Que lastima— sonrió de nuevo contenta —Espero verme bonita aun cuando este así de grande. —Ashley la observo bien. Cho se inquietó ligeramente, tenía algo en la mirada que la asustaba un poco, nunca se lo había dicho, pero había algo en sus ojos, siempre había estado ahí, que la hacía estremecer… quizá simplemente era que sabía que era un Malfoy. Y todos sabían que los Malfoy eran capaces de todo.

—Harry Potter será bueno contigo. Te lo prometo, te hará sentir muy bien y cuidará de ti— le sonrió de lado —Después de todo, siempre te ha estado esperando. —Cho se sonrojo.

—Gracias, te creeré, eres quien más lo conoce, su mejor amiga. — Ashley asintió. Cho ya se iba, pero se veía dudosa cuando la miró de nuevo. —Desde que volví he querido disculparme contigo por el escándalo que te arme aquella vez en la universidad. La verdad es que estaba muy celosa de ti, siempre estabas cerca de él, siempre ahí para él, como él para ti, y tenían una relación muy estrecha y yo, bueno… lo quería para mi sola.

—Te ama. Y siempre fue solo tuyo, nunca miró a nadie como te miraba a ti. Jamás. — Cho se sonrojo.

—Lo sé, ahora lo se… y no cometeré el mismo error.

—No te preocupes. No pasará, te lo prometo. Te aseguro que Harry jamás te dejará por mí.

—Lo sé, y si se puede, quisiera que me perdonaras e intentáramos ser amigas. —Ashley negó con suavidad, un poco distraída, ya haciendo planes.

—No vamos a tener la oportunidad Cho.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No lo deseas?

—Algún día Harry te lo explicará— le sonrió —Y si no, no va a tener importancia, ya lo verás. — Cho suspiró.

—Aún no me perdonas ¿verdad? Sé que lo que pasó te causo algunos problemas.

— ¿Te parece si culpamos a Harry por no hacerte sentir única cuando tú lo necesitabas? — Cho rió.

—Me parece— rió de nuevo —Eres muy divertida, de verdad me gustaría olvidar todo el episodio y empezar de nuevo, ¿te parece? — Ashley sonrió un poco. —Bien. No sé porque Harry no quería que hablara contigo, al final todo salió bien.

—Sí.

—Se va a poner muy contento cuando le diga que a partir de ahora seremos amigas. —Ashley sonrió.

—No se lo digas, mejor, disfruten sus vacaciones y se lo dices cuando vuelvan ¿de acuerdo? Olvídense de mí. —Cho rió y la abrazo de improviso.

—De acuerdo.

—Vas a perder tu vuelo si no te das prisa.

—Tienes razón. Me voy. Chao, ¡cuida del pequeño!— Ashley volvió a sonreírle.

—Adiós Cho, y dile adiós a Harry, dile que no se preocupe por mí nunca más. — le hablo con seriedad —Que… soy una adulta y que, al fin y al cabo no olvide que soy una Malfoy. Así que estaré bien, todo estará bien. Nunca tendrá que volver a preocuparse por mí. — Cho sonrió.

—Bien, se lo diré.

— ¿Todo? ¿No lo olvidaras?

—Hey, soy modelo pero no idiota— rió — Tengo buena memoria. —Ashley sonrió.

—Adiós Cho. — la mujer le sonrió, tomo las maletas pequeñas y se fue. Lo último que Ashley vería en su vida de esa mujer, sería el largo y ondulado cabello rozando su sonrisa, como si estuviera posando para la foto de su vida, mientras la puerta de aquel departamento se cerraba.

Nunca más la vería, se lo prometía. Y un Malfoy nunca, jamás, rompe sus promesas.

Estaba… en sus cabales de nuevo, se sentía bien. Lo que había sentido antes, ese frágil equilibro que en cualquier momento podría caer, no era nada comparado con esa dicha… jamás se había sentido tan completa… se sentía como una puerta hermética, fuerte, rígida, impenetrable… nada salía y nada entraba, ah, sabía que estaba destruida por dentro, pero no importaba, porque no sentía nada, si alguien le hubiese preguntado por sus sentimientos, hubiese contestado con completa honestidad, nada, absolutamente nada. ¡Una dicha absoluta!

Y raro no fue, pero claramente sintió como esa puerta se cerraba con fuerza cuando escucho lo que Harry le dijo a Cho sobre su hijo, y aunque debería dudar, sonaba a algo que Harry habría dicho, Cho fue sincera… pobre, ojala Harry no le hiciera daño, últimamente es todo lo que sabía hacer. Ah, pero cuando ella se alejará, el volvería a ser el hijo querido, el prodigo que había escapado de la zorra amoral, de la seductora… Y volvía al seno familiar con una chica perfectamente elegible y adecuada para él. Sí, su vida sería perfecta, la de todos… incluso la suya, si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, sería como siempre había soñado.

Se visualizaba como un piedra, pesada, fuerte y firme, irrompible… y que una vez desechada fue pateada una y otra vez hasta que fue pisada con tanta fuerza que se enterró muy profundo, tanto, que ahora es imposible moverla, será inamovible por lo que quede de vida. Una posición muy cómoda, si alguien me pregunta.


	11. T - X Dias

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 11**

**T - X Días**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**T – 45 Días**

Ashley revisaba unos papeles de su escritorio, hacía rato que Eriol había salido a recoger a su amiga de Japón, la que llegaba para el desfile de modas, y aunque le había pedido que lo acompañara al aeropuerto, prefirió quedarse, aún tenía mucho que hacer, bueno, en realidad no, pero no quería hacer mal tercio. Además por todo lo que le había platicado Eriol de Tomoyo, era obvio que la chica estaba enamorada de él, aún antes que su esposa, Kaho muriera, pero si él quería seguir haciéndose el tonto e ignorarlo… Muy su problema. Era su forma de agradecerle que la empleara de secretaria después de terminar el diseño del consultorio, y de recomendarle un buen lugar donde alojarse cuando le contó que se iba a mudar, pues no quería estorbar en la nueva relación de Harry.

Eran cerca de las 8 cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Asombrada, recogió lo primero que encontró en su escritorio, si era un ladrón, ¡no se iría sin un buen golpe!

— ¿Ashley?

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte Eriol! — Este apareció frente a ella con una enorme bolsa que olía muy bien.

—Imagine que tendrías hambre— le enseño la bolsa.

—Y no te equivocaste— rió —Huele delicioso, ¿Qué es?

—Sushi, lo que te encanta— Ashley rió.

—Me conscientes mucho Eriol, si sigues así me voy a acostumbrar.

—No me molesta consentirte— la abrazo por los hombros. —Así que calla y aprovéchalo. — rieron.

— ¿Y tu amiga? ¿No fuiste a recogerla?

—Sí, fue por algo de beber. No debe tardar en volver.

— ¡Eriol!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿La dejaste ir sola?

—Conoce Londres a la perfección, estudio aquí un tiempo conmigo. —Ashley suspiro negando.

—Eres tonto…

— ¿Por qué?

—Debiste llevarla a cenar mínimo, ¡vino a verte!

—Vino al desfile de Modas— Ashley lo golpeo en las costillas.

—De veras que eres torpe.

— ¿Por qué?

—Merece mínimo una cena a la luz de las velas.

—Ni que fuera una cita… ¡Auch! ¿Porque hiciste eso?

— ¡Por idiota!

—Oye…

—Estaba preocupado por ti— se acercó otra voz —Por eso le sugerí venir a cenar contigo.

—Oh… ¿Tú eres Tomoyo? — ella asintió sonriente. Eriol recibió otro golpe, esta vez en la cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora por qué?

—Por insinuar que me parezco un poco a ella. ¡Qué falta de respeto! — Ashley la admiró de veras, era preciosa, tenía el cabello largo y se veía suave como la seda, es cierto que poseía reflejos violetas, pero se veían tan naturales en ella, que parecían haber sido creados única y exclusivamente para resaltar su belleza, con esa piel de porcelana y enormes ojos amatistas, era de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía.

—Tú debes ser Ashley Malfoy, Eriol me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—No le creas nada, sus lentes necesitan más graduación— Eriol negó con suavidad y la hizo mirarlo.

—Ashley, de verdad me preocupa cómo te ves a ti misma. — ésta sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Ignorándolo de nuevo. Suspiro cansado.

Eriol la vio charlar animadamente. Tomoyo estaba bien versada en todo tipo de temas, y Ashley la escuchaba hablar como si le estuviera contando los secretos del Santo Grial… conociendo a Tomoyo, probablemente por ahí iba la cosa…

Pero estaba preocupado, de verdad preocupado por Ashley, algo había cambiado, algo que si alguien no la conociera bien, jamás habría notado, reía, sonreía, platicaba, contaba chistes, bailaba… pero había momentos, cuando la mirabas bien, que su mirada asustaba, estaba vacía, sus ojos siempre estaban opacos, carentes de algo.

Tenía razón Ashley en una cosa, tal vez compartieran Tomoyo y ella ciertos rasgos físicos, pero se veían como dos personas diametralmente opuestas, Tomoyo se veía preciosa, sonriente, divertida, como si conociera el secreto de todos, pero jamás te lo diría, sin embargo podrías tratar de averiguarlo, a ver si tenías la suerte de descubrirlo, y Ashley, se veía cansada, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, no se descuidaba físicamente, estaba arreglada, solo, le faltaba algo que Tomoyo irradiaba… Y cuando las vio sonreír y mirarlo al mismo tiempo, lo descubrió. Tomoyo irradiaba alegría por toda ella, su rostro, sus gestos, su aura… y Ashley, ella irradiaba nada, como si estuviera ausente de algo, de eso que Tommy parecía reflejar con cada mirada… Vida. Se acercó y tomo su mano con fuerza, besando sus nudillos, porque sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, ya sabía que era… había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo y no lo había descubierto hasta ahora, cuando vio a Tommy a su lado… Ashley estaba destruida… muerta por dentro… parecía un títere de la vida, que solo representaba un papel que alguien más dictaba para ella, sin color, sin esperanza, sin nada… hueca por completo. Sin alma…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le sonrió Ashley —Me ves y quieres llorar. No es para tanto— rió, y ese esfuerzo le hizo doler aún más su corazón —Compartiremos el ultimo sushi… —Eriol negó, tomo su otra mano y las beso de nuevo, luego recargo su frente en ellas. — ¿Qué te pasa Eriol? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Fue el sushi? No me digas… ¡Yo comí más! —Eriol ahogo un sollozo y negó.

— ¿Eriol? — Tomoyo intentó acercarse, pero él la detuvo con una mirada, paralizándola en su lugar. — ¿Qué sucede? — Eriol tragó con fuerza.

—Cásate conmigo…— susurro. Paralizándolas a las 2.

— ¿Qué? — susurro Tommy. Ashley sonrió.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que te cases conmigo… Puedo hacerte feliz Ashley, si me das la oportunidad. —El silencio cayó como losa. Tomoyo se levantó de un salto, dios dos pasos alejándose, luego dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Eriol apenas si lo notó, pero no le importó.

—Eriol… ¿Qué has hecho? —Susurro Ashley —Para ser una broma, es bastante cruel…— él negó, se enjuagó sus lágrimas y levantó la cabeza.

—Cásate conmigo Ashley, y te prometo que no volverás a sufrir como lo estás haciendo ahora. Cásate conmigo y prometo dedicarme a ti y a tus hijos con la misma dedicación que di fuera mío, pero para siempre. Prometo nunca dejarte sola, y enseñarte a vivir de nuevo, a no tener miedo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Eriol.

—Reconozco lo que te pasa Ashley, cuando murió Kaho, me sentía como tú, como una cascara vacía, abrumado y a la vez, vacía de todo… pero eso pasará, te lo prometo. Si me dejas ayudarte…

—Eriol…

—Prometo quererte a ti y a tus hijos como si fueran míos, de hecho, ya lo hago… porque son parte de ti Ashley…

—Eriol, espera por favor…— lo levantó y sentó a su lado. —Me has hecho tanto bien y como siempre, yo te he hecho tanto daño, que no estoy segura de poder vivir con una culpa más, y lo has hecho, ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacerle a una mujer que te ama con locura? ¿Qué lo ha hecho siempre?

—Ella se recuperará. Tomoyo es fuerte…

—No Eriol, jamás te lo perdonará si no la buscas ahora.

—Tú me necesitas, ella estará bien.

— ¡No! — Se sacudió las manos de Eriol —No lo entiendes, ¡seré castigada si no me detengo de hacer daño!

—Ashley, eres la persona menos capaz de hacer daño que conozco.

—Entonces eso significa que no me conoces bien, ¿acaso no has visto a mí alrededor? No hay nadie, ni lo habrá… porque solo se hacer daño y destruir vidas— le susurro —Mira a Tomoyo, la acabo de conocer, y ya la estoy destruyendo.

—No eres tú, fui yo…

—Por mí. ¿Y sabes qué? No vale la pena… No lo valgo… soy una horrible persona y lo seré aún más… tanto que me vas a odiar Eriol.

—No digas eso… Puedo hacerte feliz.

—No lo dudo, pero yo a ti no… Porque no conozco esa felicidad, jamás me ha pertenecido y no puedo ofrecértela, no conozco lo que es hacer feliz a alguien, no sé cómo hacerlo… solo sé causar lástima ¿entiendes?

— ¿Por qué te desprecias así? — Eriol negó.

—Soy realista Eriol.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez!

— ¿Y lo que tú estás haciendo no lo es? ¿Querer casarte conmigo por lastima? ¿Porque quieres compensar el daño que le hiciste a tu esposa? ¿Porque no pudiste estar con ella cuando más te necesitaba? ¡Solo tratas de compensar su vida, intentando salvar la mía!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Piensas que soy como Kaho? ¿Crees que revivirás a tu mujer e hijo no nacido si estás conmigo? No pasará. Porque Kaho está muerta, al igual que ese hijo que tanto anhelabas…

— ¡Cállate!

—No hasta que lo entiendas. No soy Kaho, ni soy Tomoyo… solo soy yo. Y no puedo parecerme a nadie que necesites… Así que deja de lastimar a la que de verdad te importa Eriol. Y simplemente lárgate con ella.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, ¡solo estupideces! ¡Tonterías que solo tú crees?

— ¿Tonterías que solo yo creo? En cuanto pasa el tiempo, más me convenzo. — Eriol explotó, en ese momento su único deseo era herir, y cuanto más, mejor.

—Al final vas a tener razón, solo sabes destruir Ashley, todo lo que tocas termina en cenizas, ¡Felicidades! Es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? ¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones! Lo estas logrando, ¡te vas a quedar sola y destrozada! ¡Pobres niños que les va a tocar una madre como tú…!— tomó su chamarra y salió dando un portazo.

Ashley respiró profundo, esperando el dolor que seguro aparecería, que debía aparecer… pero nada. Suspiro y comenzó a recoger todo el tiradero que hicieron al comer, y con la pelea.

Levantó la mirada al mural que había dibujado, esperando despertar la creatividad, emoción y calor para el que había sido pintado… Pero de nuevo, esperó en vano… Eriol tenía razón, estaba muerta por dentro… ya no le quedaba nada para dar… por lo tanto, jamás podría ofrecer nada.

Sintió un golpe de uno de los bebes en su vientre, luego otro, como intentando hacerle recordar que estaban ahí… Ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de confortar el golpeteo, no sintió nada.

Volvió a suspirar. Necesitaba hacer los arreglos rápido. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**T – 30 Días**

Ashley caminaba con paso decidido por las instalaciones como si le pertenecieran, en un tiempo, así fue, es una Malfoy, aún lo era a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y eso aparentemente es lo que más pesa en una sociedad como la que la rodeaba. Pues bien podía aprovecharlo.

—Buenos Días señorita Malfoy. El señor Potter no ha regresado, su avión…

—No se te preocupes Hanna, busco a mi tío, el señor Black.

— ¿El señor Black es su tío? — asintió.

— ¿Puedes preguntarle si puede recibirme?

—Claro, discúlpeme un momento.

Minutos después subía en el elevador tarareando una canción pegajosa.

—Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh— los demás la miraron en el reducido espacio, sabía que con lástima, pero que importaba, pronto eso acabaría.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se acercó la secretaria personal de Harry.

—Buenos días Ashley— ella le sonrió —Me alegro de verte, ¡estas fantástica!

—Gracias— siguió su camino.

—Eh, en realidad Harry no está, el caso se alargó y…

—Lo sé. — se detuvo un momento para mirarla —Lo sé…— Cuando la secretaria asintió, Ashley supo que había captado el doble mensaje en la oración, bien, ¡no se había dado cuenta de cuánto detestaba las mentiras! —No necesitas seguirme, conozco el camino. —Y enfiló el pasillo, ni siquiera una punzada de curiosidad la asaltó cuando paso frente a la oficina de Harry, y jamás se había sentido tan orgullosa de si misma.

Sirius descifraba las motas de polvo en el aire cuando escucho el llamado de su puerta. No se molestó en enderezarse, después de todo era familia… o al menos eso había dicho ella, lo que significaba, que necesitaba algo… Normalmente no lo haría por ningún Malfoy, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, ya juzgaría después de conocerla. No es como si hubiesen convivido mucho los últimos 20 años.

—Adelante. —Ashley se asomó. El enarco una ceja arrogante y ella se sonrojo. — ¿Tu tío? — ella sonrió. De inmediato noto que era superficial, eso lo puso en guardia.

—Bueno, uno lejano, pero lo eres ¿no?

—Tu madre es mi prima—Ashley asintió. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — decidió dejar las trivialidades.

—Dijiste que podía venir si necesitaba algo… o un abogado. — Sirius asintió, abrió la boca para darle una cátedra de sus honorarios cuando ella ni siquiera lo dejó hablar. —Necesito que me recomiendes un buen abogado— Sirius volvió a fruncir el ceño. —O si me puedes indicar dónde puedo conseguirlo.

— ¿Perdona? ¿No estás aquí para eso? —Ella negó y suspiro.

—Conozco tus honorarios Sirius, y no tengo dinero, no puedo pagarte.

—Todos los buenos abogados son caros.

— ¿Y los medianamente buenos? ¿Y sin escrúpulos? — Sirius sonrió.

—Esos son aún más caros— ella hizo una mueca.

—En este momento no tengo un buen concepto de los de tu género. —Sirius asintió.

—No puedo culparte. ¿Para que necesitas un abogado?

—Preferiría no tener que decírtelo, así después no tendrías que mentir a nadie—volvió a ponerse en guardia.

— ¿Es algo ilegal?— ella sonrió y negó. Sirius notó que sus gestos y expresiones no reflejaban nada, pero ella no parecía concentrada, más bien, distraída, o distante, como si hubiera perdido algo y no supiera donde, o que…

—Cuéntame de ello, así sabré como asesorarte o a quien recomendarte.

— ¿Confidencial?

—Si es lo que deseas. — Ella se relajó.

Varios minutos después, Sirius ya creaba una estrategia en su mente, el curso a seguir y como conseguir que todo fuera tan rápido como las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

—Se cómo podemos solucionar el asunto rápido y discreto, pero ¿estas segura de esto? ¿No crees que podrías arrepentirte?

—No, es lo mejor para todos…

—No para ti Ashley, estarás sola.

—No existe diferencia con la forma en que he vivido hasta ahora.

—Eso puedo entenderlo…— susurro —De acuerdo, haré los arreglos pertinentes.

—Pero, solo necesitaba asesoría… no puedo pagarte…

—No te preocupes por ello, tus padres me pagarán los honorarios.

— ¿Mis padres? — Sirius sonrió divertido.

—Me han contratado para sacarte de la herencia familiar, así que en realidad no es tan diferente de lo que tú quieres, se los cobrare a ellos—Ashley sonrió.

—No me sorprende que quieran hacerlo todo legal. — Sirius asintió.

—Así fue como me enteré de tu situación— ella asintió —No te preocupes, si estas segura que es lo que deseas hacer, lo lograremos. Pero tendré que empezar ya. — Ella volvió a afirmar.

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando Sirius? — Éste suspiro —Creí que me juzgarías.

—Nadie debería pasar por lo que tú completamente sola. Y sé que nadie se conoce mejor que uno mismo, y si tú crees que es lo correcto, ¿Quién soy yo para tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión? Y si insisto, lo único que puedo conseguir es que busques un abogado mediocre y tú termines mal.

—Y piensas que tengo razón ¿verdad? — El asintió.

—Pero no porque no seas capaz Ashley, solo creo que no mereces cargar con todo tu sola. Y es una buena opción. Al menos tú piensas que es la mejor.

—Creí que al conocer a los Potter no estarías de acuerdo— Sirius respiro profundo y se recargó en el sillón.

—Si he de ser sincero, estoy un poco decepcionado, no los juzgo, claro, sus razones están bien justificadas, tu familia causo parte de su destrucción, pero, no es lo que esperaba de Lily y James, mucho menos de Harry. Él más que nadie, me tiene muy molesto. — Los dos suspiraron.

—Lo que él está haciendo es correcto para él, así lo siente, y si él lo cree, obviamente es lo bastante para arrojar lo demás en su vida, cada quien toma sus decisiones y se hace responsable de ellas. Es así de sencillo. — él sonrió.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. —se levantó y le estiró la mano, la estrecho. —Por lo pronto, ¡Muchas felicidades por salir de una familia tan disfuncional!—le sonrió más pronunciado —Bienvenida a la libertad— ella rió —Bienvenida al club de los cuerdos.

— ¿Lo somos? — sonrió.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que los mejores nos hemos separado del seno familiar? — ella rió y asintió. —Te llamare en cuanto todo esté listo.

—Gracias Sirius.

—De nada, ¿eso me convierte en tu tío favorito?

—Se lo preguntaré al tío Regulus.

— ¡Auch, eso dolió! — rieron.

—Adiós.

En cuanto la chica salió de su oficina, Sirius respiró profundo… No sabía qué hacer, esa mujer estaba mal. En toda la entrevista jamás le sonrió sinceramente, y eso que fue encantador la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Qué mujer no caería ante él? Pero en ella no logró nada. ¿De verdad estaba bien hacer todo tal cual se lo pidió? — Vio su reflejo en la ventana, recordando su infancia y todo lo que pudo haber evitado— Opciones… siempre hay que tener opciones.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**T – 28 Días**

Harry estaba desesperado, debió haber sospechado cuando ella dejo de llamarlo, ¡pero que estúpido! ¿Cómo pudo haberla descuidado tanto? ¡Seguro lo odiaba! No podría ser de otra forma, ¡era idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Poco hombre! ¿Qué clase de persona hace lo que él?

— ¡Ginny! ¿Sabes algo de Ashley?

—_Aún no. La buena noticia es que no está en el hospital._

— ¿Bueno?, ahí al menos sabría dónde está.

—_No sé si sabes que tus prioridades están medio torcidas._

—Llámame si sabes algo.

— _¿No vas a decirme que está pasando?_

—Luego— corto la llamada, ya no sabía dónde más ir, su portero dijo que tenía días que no la veía, ¿Cómo podía desaparecer una mujer embarazada? ¿Cómo? Alguien debió haber visto algo ¿no? ¿Pero quién?. Marcó un nuevo número.

— _Hiraguizawa al habla._

— ¿Dónde está? — Harry se sintió congelado un momento. Era su última esperanza.

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—No te hagas, estúpido, ¿Dónde ésta Ashley? — escucho movimiento del otro lado.

— _¿De que estas hablando? ¿No la encuentras?_

— ¿Sabes o no dónde está?

—_No, tiene días que no la veo._

— ¡Maldita sea!

— _¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Potter, tienes que encontrarla, ¡Falta poco tiempo para el parto!_

—Lo sé, lo se… Te dijo algo que indicara, no se ¿algo raro?

—_Nada fuera de lo normal_— se escuchó el sarcasmo en sus palabras. —_Deprimida, decaída y completamente sola._

—Vas a regañarme.

—_No eres un bebe Harry, si crees que algo te queda, simplemente hazte responsable. No sé qué le hiciste hace días, pero va a tener consecuencias, jamás la había visto tan diferente._

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — se preocupó.

—_Está destruida_. — susurro. —_Si la encuentras… espero que todo se arregle._

—Si sabes algo de ella…

—_No me va a buscar, dudo que vuelva a hablarme._

— ¿Paso algo?

—_Nada que te importe. Avísame si la encuentras y si está bien._ —Se quedó con el teléfono colgando de su mano. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había pasado?

Abrió la puerta del edificio, entrecerró los ojos, buscando de casualidad a alguien que le dijera algo. Después de todo, Ashley llevaba trabajando en ese edificio años. Alguien debía saber algo.

— ¡Amber! — una hermosa pelirroja que salía del elevador, le sonrió al reconocerlo.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo Harry.

—Igualmente— le sonrió, en un vano intento de no hacer notar su nerviosismo. —De casualidad sabes dónde está Ashley? — la chica hizo una mueca.

—No, de hecho iba a preguntarte de ella. ¿Sabes dónde trabaja ahora?

— ¿Ahora? — Ella suspiró.

—Sí, lo que Royer le hizo no se hace. Ashley había conseguido las mejores cuentas para la agencia. No merecía que la obligaran a firmar su renuncia.

— ¿Cuándo paso? — susurro alarmado.

—Hace meses.

—Dios… ¡que tonto! — Ya no escuchaba a la chica, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Había estado muy al pendiente de como él bebe estaba afectando su vida, como para entender de qué forma había afectado la de Ashley, le quito a su familia, su trabajo… su vida como ella la conocía. Todo. ¿Y a cambio que había obtenido? Soledad… y mayores responsabilidades con ese bebé. Había roto todas sus promesas, la dejó sola, no estuvo con ella, no la cuido, y le mintió… ¡Jamás lo perdonaría! Se alejó con rapidez.

Ya no le quedaban ideas. Sin esperanza, llamó a Luna, estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Tal vez se le ocurriera algo.

— ¿Sabes algo de Ashley? Eres mi única esperanza.

— _¿No estabas de viaje? Ron me dijo que irías a Estados Unidos._

—He vuelto, pero no la encuentro, y su ropa no estaba en casa.

—_Harry… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?_

—Cho, le dijo todo…

—_Te dije que hablaras con ella antes que eso pasara. Aunque eso explica el silencio de Ashley._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—_Hace un par de días la llame para salir, la verdad pretendía suavizar el terreno, además me iba a recomendar unas clases de parto. Pero dijo que estaba muy ocupada estos días. ¿Cuándo había estado ocupada para nosotros?_

—Ya había hablado con Cho.

—_Es probable, y dado que antes fuimos nosotros los que nos escondimos para evitar irnos de la lengua, debe suponerlo Harry, debe sentir que la traicionamos._

—Lo hicieron para no herirla.

—_Pues ya lo hicimos, le mentimos._

—Que absurdo, es mi vida.

—_Debiste pensarlo antes de involucrarnos. Antes le dijiste que se había cancelado la reunión mensual de todos nosotros, y solo para llevar a Cho, ¿De veras piensas que creímos que solo fue para que ella descansara? No somos tontos, y ella tampoco. Te has equivocado mucho Harry. _

—Siento haberlos involucrado.

—_Supongo que también _f_ue nuestra decisión._

—Los puse en una difícil situación.

—_Ahora habrá que ver qué pasa._

—Gracias Luna.

—_De nada, ¿has revisado sus cosas en tu casa? Tal vez encuentres algo que te guie a ella._

—Lo haré. Adiós.

Su departamento, era la última oportunidad.

Cuando la encontrará…

— ¿Ashley? — la aludida hizo una mueca, se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró profundo.

— ¡Me has dado un susto! — Suspiro, y volvió a lo que hacía. Harry empezó a cerrar lentamente la puerta de su departamento. — ¡No cierres! — detuvo sus movimientos. Unos jóvenes entraron. —Es ahí. Está todo.

—Si señora. — se encaminaron al estudio de Harry, éste frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — como nadie le contesto, se acercó a la mujer. — ¡Te he estado buscando Ashley! — esta no lo miró, supervisaba como se llevaban…

— ¿La cuna? — se acercó al chico que batallaba para sacar la enorme caja. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deja eso! — intento quitarlo, pero Ashley lo alejo del joven, dando instrucciones de seguir con lo que hacía. — ¿Qué significa esto?

—He hecho los arreglos para devolver todo. La devolución ya debe estar en tu tarjeta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Devolución? ¿De qué?

—Todo lo que compraste para el bebé. — Harry frunció el ceño y la detuvo.

—Ashley, no tienes que devolver nada. Es para el bebé.

—No lo necesitamos, Harry, además donde vivo no cabe. — Ashley suspiro cansada y se sentó en una silla a su paso. Él la siguió.

—Eso es absurdo— ella negó —No tienes que llevarte nada— cerro los ojos y se arrodillo a su altura —Lamento todo lo que ha pasado.

—Ya somos dos— le sonrió. Harry se levantó.

—No estoy jugando cariño…

—Puedes dejar de llamarme así, me hace sentir incomoda. Además a Cho no le gustará.

—Sé que hablaste con ella. Lo que dijo… Lo lamento, es… — busco las palabras adecuadas, pero no sabía cómo continuar.

—Da igual Harry. Capte el mensaje principal.

— ¿Y según tú, cuál es?

—Volviste con ella, hablan sobre formar una familia, quieren hijos…

—El tuyo siempre será el primero— Ashley hizo una mueca burlona.

— ¿El primero en qué? ¿En saber qué no tiene padre? — Harry empezó a molestarse.

—Es mi hijo.

— ¡Ya lo recordaste! — se levantó. Camino al estudio.

— ¡Siempre lo he recordado! — susurro jalándola del brazo. Alejándola de los trabajadores que seguían vaciando el estudio.

—No, solo recuerdas que voy a tener un bebe que va a tener parte de tus genes, no que es tu hijo.

—Que ridículo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Una sencilla. ¿Qué planes tienes para él? ¿Dónde esperas que vivamos? ¿Prefieres otra ciudad para que nunca se cruce con tu esposa? Porque obviamente no debe verlo, ¿Qué tal si se parece a ti?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— ¿Para desaparecer? — Lo empujo para alejarlo de su camino —Que te quites de enfrente. No te molestaremos.

—No quiero que se vayan, ya lo solucionaré, se lo diré, se tiene que enterar. Mi intención nunca fue ocultarlo siempre, solo hasta que arreglara las cosas con ella.

—Harry ¿de verdad no lo ves? — Lo miro hastiada —No me importa lo que hagas o no hagas. Y si fuera tú, no le diría nada, no te lo perdonaría.

—Ashley…— murmuro.

— ¿Qué? — Suspiró — ¿Qué más te falta por decir?

—Sé que estas molesta, así que me iré ahora para no alterarte, y…

—No es necesario, yo soy la que se va.

— ¡No tienes un lugar para irte! — Le gritó ya cansado — ¿O qué? ¿Vas a seguir mintiendo sobre tu trabajo? — Se le acercó —Olvidaste decirme que tus vacaciones eran permanentes ¿verdad? ¡Así que no me culpes por no decirlo todo!

— ¡He estado trabajando, idiota! Ahorrando porque sabía que pasaría esto. ¿Crees que no lo sabía? ¿Qué te hartaría? He ahorrado, pedazo de imbécil. ¡Sabía que te cansarías y me alejarías como todo lo que haces en tu vida!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Jamás he dejado una sola responsabilidad.

—No, eres el hijo y empleado perfecto, ¡Que no tiene el valor de hacer lo que quiere! ¡Siempre influenciado por lo que esperan de ti los demás!

— ¿Y tú lo dices? ¡Lo único que has hecho en tu vida es tratar de complacer a los demás! ¡Y ni siquiera eso lograste! — Ashley no reacciono, visiblemente Harry era el más enfadado.

—Es terapéutico ¿no? Sacar todo lo que has guardado por años.

—Lo sabes bien, solo sabes guardar secretos.

—Aprendí de ti Harry, como todo lo demás, a ser cobarde y egoísta… ¡Gracias por los consejos!

— ¡Vete al diablo! ¡La única que no sabe qué hacer con su vida eres tú!

—Y tú no sabes ser feliz con lo que tienes. ¿Lo has notado? Con Cho, te faltaba atención, con Ginny te faltaba Cho… Y con todas las demás mujeres nunca ha sido suficiente ni correcto… ¡Oye ¿adivina que?! No sabes que quieres.

—Ahora mismo, lo que quiero es no verte.

— ¡Bravo! lo has dicho… — rió —Es reciproco, te lo aseguro.

— ¡Quédate la maldita casa! Yo me largo…

—No quiero nada de ti. —Harry sonrió de lado burlón.

—Llevas algo mío nena— le señalo el vientre abultado.

—No por mucho — le sonrió contenta —Y en cuanto me deshaga de él, jamás tendré que recordarte. — Harry se paralizo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — susurro.

—Dado que le has negado los derechos paternales, me he dado cuenta que yo puedo hacer lo mismo— volvió a sonreírle. — ¡La solución perfecta! No causará problemas en nuestros futuros, ya podrás regodearte de tu hombría con Cho.

— ¿Estás loca?

—Es lo más cuerdo que he podido hacer. Este bebe no tiene por qué cargar con el estigma de un padre que no lo quiere, ni de una madre idiota y marcada. Crecerá alejado de todo lo que pueda dañarlo, y eso, es lejos de nosotros.

— ¡Es nuestro hijo! ¿Cómo puedes deshacerte de él?

— No veo la razón de no hacerlo— Harry se acercó horrorizado.

— ¿Es que no tienes corazón? — Harry noto los cambios en ella, él estaba muy enfadado, pero ella estaba completamente tranquila, como si hubiese pensado cada palabra dicha, sin remordimiento alguno, ¿sería cierto? ¿Iba a castigarlo alejándolo de su hijo? ¿Quién era esa mujer frente a él? Por qué no se parecía a nada que había visto antes. —Eres un monstruo.

—Lo soy.

—No tienes consciencia, ni emociones… Dios… Mi familia tenía razón… Eres una Malfoy, con todo lo que el apellido conlleva. — Ashley le sonrió —Tienes razón, ese bebé merece algo que mejor que tu…— rió cansado —O que yo. Anda, haz lo que quieras. Solo no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino Ashley. No deseo volver a verte.

—Será un placer. Dejare las llaves…

— ¡No me importa! — La interrumpió —Solo… solo vete. — Ashley asintió, pero Harry no lo vio. Trataba de olvidar toda la conversación mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**T – 25 Días**

Lilian Potter nunca fue conocida por ser el alma de la fiesta, es cierto, pero tampoco es que fuera la aburrida, sí, en el colegio fue una cerebrito, pero sabía cuándo divertirse, sin embargo, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que estaba mal, algo no cuadraba en toda esa situación. Y no sabía por qué, ¡era lo que quería!

Pero le seguía dando lata el gusanito de la culpa… Con nombre y apellido.

James Potter fue archiconocido en sus tiempos estudiantiles como el merodeador, ¿porque? Lo sabía todo, hacía de todo y conseguía todo y nunca nadie, se enteró de cómo. Uno de los hombres más populares, nunca mujeriego porque de todos era sabido que adoraba a Lilian Evans, ahora Lily Potter.

Así que es una de las razones que más llamaban la atención en esa fiesta. ¡Su único hijo iba a casarse! ¿No debería estar feliz? Pero se veía molesto, incluso enojado, y no se había acercado a su esposa en toda la noche… Además de la notoria ausencia del favorito de todos, Sirius Black, quien nunca había faltado a una celebración de la familia Potter. Sin embargo, no se esperaba su asistencia esa noche, y de nuevo, nadie sabía porque. Aunque es probable que su ausencia afectara al mejor amigo de éste, y fuera la razón de su molestia…

La música perforaba los tímpanos, la comida era deliciosa, la bebida circulaba de la mejor calidad, no se había reparado en gastos para la celebración, y sería la fiesta más comentada de la alta sociedad, el reportero de una famosa revista ya se imaginaba los titulares.

"_Exitoso Abogado y famosa modelo comparten su tórrido romance"_

No fue hasta varios minutos después que el último invitado entró, que Lily Potter se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba el timbre como si se acabara el mundo. Nadie tenía que saber que la culpa la carcomía, así que se plantó una asombrosa sonrisa, que se congelo al ver quien era.

—Ashley.

—Hola Lily, me alegra que por fin alguien me escuchara— le sonrió burlona. Lily no se movió — ¿Me vas a impedir el paso?

—Ah, no claro… no, ehh, no sabía que vendrías.

—No sabía que tendrían una reunión— le sonrió tranquila —Olvide unas cosas que necesito. ¿Te importa? — la hizo a un lado y entro.

No había notado que la fiesta era tan ruidosa y sofocante hasta que Ashley empezó a abrirse paso entre los asistentes. No pasaba desapercibida, su enorme tamaño le habría impedido que nadie la notara, y nada disimulados, empezaban a curiosear entre ellos, pero nunca con ella, nadie le hablo, nadie la conocía en ese momento…

Los sorprendidos fueron sus amigos, Neville, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, que trataron de acercarse a saludar y ésta los esquivo, entrando a la que antes fue su habitación.

Harry bajo el volumen de la radio cuando Cho se le acerco con una bandeja, le sonrió y beso como si no hubiese pasado frente a él una enorme mujer embarazada que solía ser su mejor amiga.

Lilian aún estaba preocupada por lo que esa mujer pudiese hacer, estaba enorme, tenía meses que no la veía, y se veía, no mal, solo… diferente, muy diferente, parecía un… ¿Cómo la había llamado Sirius? Un zombi, eso parecía. Entro en la habitación cuando Ashley intentaba inclinarse y estiraba el brazo para buscar algo bajo la cama. No dijo nada, pero el sentimiento de culpa se intensifico cuando la vio golpearse repetidamente y poco a poco desesperarse porque no lograba su cometido.

Se iba a acercar cuando escucho la voz de su hijo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Damas y caballeros, es un honor que asistieran a esta celebración en honor a esta mujer, que ha aceptado convertirse en mi esposa. La mejor decisión de mi vida, y la quiero compartir con ustedes, gente importante para nosotros. Así que, levanten sus copas y hagamos un brindis. ¡Por Cho! La mujer perfecta para mí— bebieron un sorbo y claramente se escuchó cuando la beso —Jamás te cambiaría por otra mujer cualquiera.

Los presentes lo conocían de años y sabían toda su historia… incluso con quien se iba a casar. Pocos lo tomaron en cuenta, pero nadie pudo evitar notar el insulto a la mujer que hace poco, era la favorita. Todos lo notaron, pero nadie dijo nada…

Lily no sabía qué hacer, ese insulto no se lo había esperado, y la verdad, no creía que Harry alguna vez lo fuera a hacer, es lo que ella misma pensaba, cierto, pero… la culpa, ¡maldita culpa! No supo si acercarse cuando Ashley recostó su rostro en la cama en el discurso de Harry, pero lo decidió cuando escucho extraños sonidos, se acercó a auxiliarla, después de todo, era una mujer embarazada.

— ¿Estas bien? —La aludida levantó la cabeza con rapidez, pero Lily fue la sorprendida al ver que Ashley estaba riendo, y mucho.

—Debe estar orgullosa— le sonrió tranquilizándose —Todo lo que sabe, lo aprendió de usted —volvió a acomodarse y buscar bajo la cama.

—Fue grosero… no tenía que haber dicho eso.

—Puede decir lo que se le antoje, que me ofenda, es cosa mía. — soltó un gritito de alegría al alcanzar su cometido. —Será mejor que me valla, no vaya a ser que venga a buscarme o piense que me llevo algo que no es mío. Usted sabe— le sonrió —Un Malfoy es capaz de todo— inclino la cabeza.

—He querido disculparme por lo que dije ese día.

—No tiene porque, es lo que piensa de mí, y es libre de hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad no te importa?— se encogió de hombros en un gesto indiferente.

—Todo es verdad— le sonrió —Siempre quise robarle a su bebe— se burló —Y lo seduje para que se quedara conmigo, lo obligue a que me dejara embazada porque quería retenerlo a mi lado— se levantó con esfuerzo. Se paralizo. —Me voy… no… no quiero seguir aquí.

—No sé si todo lo que dije es verdad, pero, no tenía derecho a decirlo a tus espaldas.

—No hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo de frente— se levantó, manteniéndose erguida, pareció retener el aliento.

—Déjame ayudarte— Ashley dio un paso atrás alarmada.

—No se me acerque— lanzo un gemido. — Todos los que han intentado ayudarme, al final solo me hieren— sacudió su cabeza, como despejando sus ideas. Parecía pálida.

— ¿Estas bien? — ella asintió, un espasmo le arranco un gemido de dolor y negó.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Un teléfono.

— ¿Qué? — dio dos pasos y se le doblaron las rodillas del dolor, Lily alcanzo a evitar que chocara contra el piso.

— ¡Ashley!

—Necesito una ambulancia— susurro con dolor.

— ¡Oh Dios! — La acomodo en el piso —No te levantes— se alejó —Iré por Harry.

— ¡No! — La detuvo el grito angustiado —No le arruines su noche— negó con ferocidad. —Estaré bien, solo… necesito salir de aquí— Intentó levantarse.

— ¡No te muevas! — la recostó, pero Ashley no dejaba de retorcerse. —Está bien… Te llevaré a un hospital, iré por James. — Iba a negar de nuevo, pero el dolor la silencio —No dirá nada, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo lamento— susurro —lo siento mucho— ahogo otro gemido.

—Está bien, iré por él. — Lily realmente estaba preocupada, y más culpable que nunca, ¿Por qué le pedía perdón?

—Lily…— susurro, la pelirroja se acercó —Escúchame, no se lo digas…

—Ashley no es momento para…— hasta ese momento notó el charco de sangre que fluía de la mujer. — ¡Dios Mío! — comenzó a temblar. — ¿Qué pasa? ¡James! — la música no dejó de sonar. — ¡James! — corrió a la puerta, y no supo que hacer. La genta reía, bailaba, se amontonaba, no le permitían ver a James.

Quien si la vio sin embargo, fue Harry.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Lily lo observo confusa, luego negó, buscando con la mirada frenéticamente a su marido. — ¿Mama? — Lily volvió a negar.

—Nada Harry, ¿Por qué no te vas a disfrutar de tu fiesta? — le medio sonrió. Harry comenzó a alarmarse. Sin ponerse a pensar se acercó a la puerta. Lily se interpuso.

—Será mejor que no entres.

—Dime que sucede mama. — Ella seguía su frenética búsqueda.

— ¡James! — al fin lo vislumbró. El aludido se acercó a paso lento, visiblemente molesto. Harry no sabía que pensar. Lily se acercó a James y le susurro algo al oído. Éste la miró raro, sin embargo se alejó con rapidez mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo.

Harry lo supo. Era Ashley, algo le pasaba. Sin que Lily lograra evitarlo, abrió la puerta de golpe para verla en el piso, recargada en la que antes fue su cama, rodeada de un pequeño charco de sangre.

¡Está muriendo!

Fue todo lo que pudo pensar al verla ahí, pálida y demacrada. Corrió cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

— ¡Ashley! — Volteo a la puerta — ¡Una ambulancia! — rugió más que gritar.

¡No podía ser! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto no podía ser normal, no debía serlo… — busco una herida en su cuerpo —por que debía haberla, era imposible que fuera de otra forma, ¡no podía serlo!

Escuchaba ruido a sus espaldas, solo era consciente del cuchicheo, murmullos, pero no hizo caso a nada. Veía la lucha que hacia Ashley por mantenerse consciente a pesar del dolor que debía estar sufriendo.

— ¡Vamos Ashley, no te duermas! ¡Mantén los ojos abiertos!

—Vete…— alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¡No! — Negó con fuerza —Sé que estas molesta, pero todo va a salir bien. Ella volvió a negar, el dolor se intensifico cuando comenzó a revolverse para alejarse de él.

— ¡Vete! — pareció despertar del shock y recuperar fuerzas.

— ¡No!

— ¡Largo! ¡No quiero verte!

— ¡No voy a dejarte sola!

— ¡Me haces daño! — grito en medio del dolor. La soltó de pronto.

— ¿Dónde te lastime? — Miro a la puerta — ¡¿Dónde está la ambulancia?!

—James ha llamado, no deben tardar — no se había dado cuenta que su madre estaba a su lado, sosteniendo la otra mano de Ashley, ¿Cuándo el apresó la mano de su amiga?, no lo recordaba, pero estaba fría… Ashley seguía agitada.

— ¡Vete! — volvió a gritar. Él volvió a negar.

—Voy a quedarme con ustedes. — Ashley negó mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas.

—Salgamos Harry. Tal vez la incomode tanta gente a su alrededor— escucho de algún lado. No hizo caso y negó.

—Me necesitan— susurro, acercándose al cuerpo que sufría.

—La incomodas Harry— insistió la voz. —Lo que necesita es un médico.

—Me necesita…— negó con los ojos cristalinos. —Siempre me ha necesitado— murmuró —He sido yo quien la abandone…

—No es tu culpa bebe— Identifico la voz que intentaba consolarlo. Lo abrazó —Es culpa del maldito que la abandono—. Harry se alejó del abrazo y se acercó al rostro pálido de Ashley, que lloraba y gemía de dolor, intentando zafar su mano de él.

—Ashley… perdóname— susurro aferrándose a ella. Ella negó.

—Vete— murmuro entre lágrimas —Por favor— sollozo.

Ante el enojo y desprecio podría haber soportado, pero no ante sus suplicas y lágrimas. Sabía que le había hecho daño, siempre lo había sabido, en la última discusión había comprendido que él fue parte de lo que ella se había convertido… Pero lo quiso ignorar… ¡Que tonto! Miró a su madre al otro lado, rogándole con la mirada que cuidara de ella, y le agradeció por estar ahí con ellos, cuando sabía cuánto la odiaba.

Asintió, se levantó y salió lentamente, alguien se había encargado de sacar a todos de la habitación, alguien tomo su mano y la aferro. No tuvo corazón para sostenerla, se sentía perdido, acabado…

Ashley parecía estar muriendo… y no quería saber nada de él.

— ¿Estas bien? — escucho. Él negó.

—Lo se… la quieres mucho ¿verdad? — no movió ni un musculo. —Es absurdo, pero… esa fue siempre la razón de mis celos… ustedes parecen más que amigos. — Cho negó —Lo siento, no debería decir estas cosas ahora, desearía hacer más por ella en este momento. No se veía nada bien…

Harry pensó lo mismo, ¿Qué más podía hacer que dejarla tranquila? Sacó el móvil.

— ¿Eriol?

— _¿Qué?_

—Está mal, sangra mucho, hemos llamado una ambulancia pero...

— _¿Cuándo empezó a sangrar?_ — escucho movimientos apresurados al otro lado.

—No lo sé, no tendrá más de 5 minutos.

— _¿Tiene dolores?_

—Mucho. — su miedo se reflejó en la voz. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—_No lo sé, podrían ser muchas cosas, o nada, por lo pronto es urgente llevarla al hospital, no pierdas más tiempo Potter, los veré ahí._ — Harry asintió, su semblante pálido pero decidido, colgó el teléfono mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Cho se interpuso. —Te pidió que no te le acercaras.

—Necesita ir al hospital.

—Ya vienen los paramédicos. No deben tardar.

—No puedo esperar más, podría ser fatal.

—Tú no puedes hacer nada Harry. — Intento persuadirlo —No es tu culpa bebe, deja de tomar responsabilidades que no te conciernen, ella no quiere. — Harry la tomo de los brazos y la alejó de la puerta.

—Es mió— la miró a los ojos —El bebé es mió. — Cho palideció. Harry abrió la puerta hizo a un lado a su madre sin importarle empujarla, la tomo en brazos, a pesar del grito de dolor y salió con rapidez.

Poco le importo las miradas, los susurros, todo a su alrededor, pero suspiro de alivio cuando llego al Hall y vio llegar a los paramédicos, la entregó a manos expertas, pero nunca se apartó de su lado.

Ashley nunca lo notó. Hacía un par de minutos que se había desvanecido.


	12. Los Potter

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 12**

**LOS POTTER**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

No sabían cuántas horas pasaron en la sala de espera, parecía que con la frecuencia con que estaban ahí, debería ser más fácil, pero no, nunca lo era. Tenía la esperanza que nunca pasara de nuevo… Es algo que no le desearían por nada ni a nadie, aún a los Malfoy.

Nadie dijo nada por horas, Harry estaba desesperado y ansioso, quería estar con ella, ignorando a todos los médicos, solo quería saber de ella. ¡Que tontos al no darse cuenta de cuanto significaba esa chica para él! Lo tuvieron en frente y no lo vieron. No quisieron verlo. Lily solo vio lo que quería ver, ¿pero James? No le dio importancia, después de todo, solo era una niña…

Pero ahora… Ni siquiera sus padres, a los que intentaron localizar se presentaron, no quisieron escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con ella, ¿de verdad eran así de despreciables? Poco podía juzgar, ¿no la trataron ellos de la misma forma?

Sirius habló con él hacía unos días, y entendió su punto, pero no evito alegrarse cuando escucho que se iba a casar con Chang, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaba con su hijo? ¿Qué iba a hacer con Ashley?

Todo el grupo de amigos que solían juntarse no se había separado de la sala, ni de Harry, esperando mostrar un poco de apoyo en esas circunstancias, incluso Luna permanecía en el hospital, cuidada de cerca por Ron, pero no se podían quitar de la cabeza, que a pesar de estar ahí, ella estaba sola, sufriendo todo el proceso… tanta sangre, no podía ser bueno…

Una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, saliendo un hombre en bata blanca, Harry se acercó de inmediato, junto con sus padres, tratando de interpretar la expresión del doctor.

— ¿Cómo está?

— ¿Es su marido? — Asintió sin titubear — ¿Puede acompañarme? — se alejaron unos metros.

Todos estaban expectantes, desde su posición no escuchaban nada, así que se confundieron aún más unos segundos después, cuando Harry salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose de vista. James volvió a acercarse al médico.

— ¿Qué sucede? — el médico suspiro. —Doctor, vimos cuanta sangre perdió, ¿Cómo está él bebe? Él…— el doctor negó.

—Los bebes están bien, gozan de buena salud, el pequeño tendrá que pasar unos días en la incubadora, por seguridad, pero la pequeña está en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Son… son dos? — susurro Lily llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Así es, ¿no lo sabían? — todos negaron. —En unos minutos podrán verlos.

— ¿Y Ashley? — murmuro James. El médico suspiro y negó lentamente…

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, sus órganos no responden como deben…— No siguió hablando, consciente que ya nadie le prestaba atención, estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — susurro Lily atontada.

— Probablemente no sobreviva a esta noche. — suspiró cansado.

— ¿Qué paso con Harry? — pregunto James ansioso.

—Quería verla, le recomendé que no, para que se hiciera a la idea pero…— volvió a negar. —Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Sirius y Draco se acercaron a paso rápido, recién llegados del aeropuerto —Vine lo más pronto posible, estaba en España.

—Yo regreso de Boston— Draco le hizo una mueca a su compañero recién llegado. Nos encontramos afuera — guardo silencio al ver sus rostros — ¿Qué pasa? — Como nadie le contestó se acercó de inmediato al doctor. — ¿Qué paso?, ¡Es mi hermana! — el doctor respiro profundo.

—Hubo complicaciones.

— ¿De qué tipo? — Cuestiono Sirius. El doctor respiro profundo.

—Lo siento mucho, si lo hubiésemos sabido antes, podríamos haber hecho algo…

— ¡Dígalo Claro! — grito Draco.

—Yo me encargo Justin— El recién llegado se enfrentó a todos los ojos que lo recorrieron. — Soy Eriol Hirawizagua. Fui el medico que llevo su embarazo.

—Me importa muy poco quien eres, solo quiero saber cómo esta. — murmuro Draco feroz.

—Ella… — se le quebró la voz —No va a despertar. El shock fue general, Draco y Sirius no atinaron a moverse unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo…?— Eriol bajo la cabeza. Les hizo señas para que se le acercaran. Draco estaba en una nube de irrealidad, sin estar consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera comprendió cuando había agarrado al Médico de la solapa y aplastado al muro. Sirius intentaba que lo soltara, pero no creía que lo fuera a lograr.

— ¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a matar!

— ¡Un precio justo por la vida de mi hermana!

— ¡No seas idiota, Draco!

— ¿En que se equivocó? ¡Ella dijo que todo iba bien!

—Eso parecía, lo que paso es un caso entre un millón. No se presentaron síntomas, Así que lo detectamos tarde — a Eriol se le quebró la voz. — ¡Era mi amiga! — Ahogo un sollozo — ¿Crees que no la hubiese protegido de todo cuanto pudiera? ¿Crees que no hice todo lo posible? —Sirius aprovecho la confusión de Draco y soltó el agarre.

— ¿Qué paso? — Eriol se sacudió, intentando concentrarse, eso era algo que sabía, podía hablarlo, y recuperar un poco de confianza.

—Hace unas semanas, en el último eco, cuando vimos que eran gemelos, descubrí que el parto iba a ser complicado—carraspeo — Sufría algo que nosotros llamamos Placenta Previa. — cada vez se concentraba más —Significa que la placenta se movió a tal grado que comenzó a aplastar los otros órganos de su cuerpo, éstos intentaron acomodarse, de tal forma, que se movieron de su lugar… a eso se debió el sangrado excesivo. Habíamos preparado una cesárea para la siguiente semana, en un embarazo de ese tipo, lo mejor es una cirugía antes de cumplir la fecha establecida, o los órganos sufrirían un daño mayor. Sin embargo por alguna razón el parto se adelantó, cuando llego con el sangrado intentamos la cirugía, pero el pequeño ya estaba en el canal de parto. — Eriol se sacudió la tristeza, reflejando un orgullo hacia la mujer que antes no había tenido oportunidad de mostrar —Ella lo hizo extraordinariamente bien para el dolor que debía estar sufriendo. La pequeña nació minutos después. Pero… estaba hecho, le hemos hecho una operación para intentar restaurar el daño pero…— volvió a negar —Todo depende de ella, pero está muy débil… No creemos que sobreviva— Draco dio unos pasos atrás.

—No es cierto, no se supone que debía terminar así… no mi hermana…

—Lo siento…— negó salvajemente. Culpándose a sí mismo —Si hubiésemos tomado más medidas…

— ¡Es tu culpa!

—Ya basta Draco. No es su culpa. Por lo que he leído es muy raro que ocurra y existen situaciones muy remotas en donde no se presentan síntomas— Eriol asintió.

—Nada nos indicó que esto podría pasar…— Draco se dejó caer al piso, recargándose en el muro mientras gruesas lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, inesperadamente, fue Hermione quien se acercó a abrazarlo y susurrarle palabras consoladoras.

—No se culpe doctor. — suspiro Sirius triste.

— ¿Podemos ver a los niños? — pregunto una llorosa Lily. Eriol iba a contestar cuando Sirius se adelantó.

—Preferiría hablar antes con usted. Existen ciertos asuntos que hay que arreglar— Eriol asintió y se alejaron lentamente.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

En una especie de habitación, Ashley se sentía plena y feliz, parecía que todo a su alrededor estaba en sintonía con su plenitud y paz espiritual, jamás se había sentido de esa forma, libre, sin inhibiciones y con la seguridad que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Nadie la iba a extrañar, nadie la necesitaba a ella específicamente, con los arreglos que había hecho Sirius, sus hijos estarían con buenas familias, que los amaran como ella y Harry no habían sido capaces de hacerlo, así que todos sus asuntos estaban en regla, no tenía ningún asunto pendiente, solo le quedaba esperar.

Había escuchado de situaciones como la suya, donde una esencia se desprendía de un cuerpo y podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a la espera que regresara a su cuerpo, o bien pasara a otro lado, ¿existía el mas allá? Nunca había sido muy dada a la religión, una decepción más para sus padres, y nunca le había interesado mucho informarse de ello, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que ella moriría? Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver a los bebes… sus bebes…

Unos pequeños que no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, y que sin embargo, Harry y ella habían culpado de todo lo que les ocurría… _su error_, como se habían acostumbrado a llamarlos…

Un tirón en el pecho le hizo sentir culpable, — suspiro — hubiese sido bueno ver sus rostros una vez, solo para saber si se parecían a ella, o quizás a Harry, había escuchado a Eriol decirle que eran parejita, niño y niña… seguro a Harry le hubiese gustado que se llamaran Lily y James, claro que a ella le hubiese gustado algo como Aqueron, era su libro favorito y a pesar de que era un hombre que había sufrido mucho, era fuerte, un dios, y había tenido su final feliz… y ella, quizás Lehia, era su segundo nombre, pero le gustaba mucho, solo que la mayoría olvidaba que lo tenía…— volvió a suspirar — Deseaba verlos…

Un enorme hueco apareció frente a ella, que permanecía sentada, muda de asombro, nada en la habitación le había indicado que eso se podía, pero de pronto, en ese hueco, apareció el hospital San Mungo, la sala de cuneros. Ashley se levantó con curiosidad, conforme se fue acercando, la imagen también se acercaba a un cunero que rezaba el nombre Damance — ella sonrió, Eriol no se había olvidado, a pesar de todo, no había olvidado ese favor, no quería que nadie supiera que eran Malfoy, no tenían por qué crecer con ese estigma —Uno de los bebes ahí estaba durmiendo, tenía la cara sonrosada y los deditos parecían moverse solos, como si quisiera coger algo de sus sueños, era preciosa, la bebe más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y a su lado, en una incubadora — frunció el ceño, ¿acaso estaba herido? ¿Estaba enfermo? Pero se veía perfecto —Hermoso como su hermana, estaba el pequeño, dormido profundamente, la pequeña seguía moviendo las manos, pero él bebe, parecía completamente tranquilo y sereno, realmente descansando, respiraba con calma, como si nada lo preocupara, como si supiera que lugar iba a ocupar en el mundo… tenía poco cabello, negro como la noche, al igual que su hermana, y era tan pequeño, a pesar de ser el primogénito, era ligeramente más pequeño que ella, es como si desde el vientre hubiese decidido darle a su hermana más, aunque se nutriera menos, como si desde ahí dentro, eligiera cuidar de ella… — Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, sorprendiéndola. Un nudo en su garganta se estaba formando, ella le había pedido a Sirius que los diera en adopción, que les buscaran buenas familias… pero, ¿Quién era ella para separarlos? — Un pensamiento de Sirius cruzo por su mente, y de inmediato la imagen frente a ella cambio hacia ese hombre. Un poco confusa, observo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sirius escuchaba con atención lo que Eriol le estaba diciendo, deseo saber de qué estaban hablando.

— ¡Es injusto impedirles que los vean! — susurro Eriol furioso.

—Son deseos de Ashley, me dejo instrucciones específicas de qué hacer con los bebes. Y que los vean solo complicara las cosas cuando se den cuenta de lo que va a pasar. — Eriol lo observó con fijeza. —En este momento soy el tutor de esos niños, y es mi voluntad que se haga de esta manera, de lo contrario, tendrá que enfrentarse con una querella judicial.

— ¿Su tutor? — Sirius asintió.

—Soy su tío, y su abogado.

—Pero Potter…

—Harry no tiene ningún derecho en este asunto, se desligo completamente de sus responsabilidades, y Ashley lo desligo de las mismas de forma legal, no tiene más derecho a verlos que James y Lily Potter. — Eriol suspiro, consciente que es algo que Ashley habría hecho.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer? — murmuro derrotado. Solo en ese momento dudó, como si no estuviera seguro.

— ¿Ella no le dijo nada de lo que deseaba hacer?

—No— murmuro cansado —Poco antes de entrar en coma, me dijo algo muy raro… Algo para Sirius—de pronto, precio que se le hubiese ocurrido — ¿Es usted Sirius? — éste asintió.

— ¿Qué fue?

—En sus propias palabras fue… "cambie de opinión, dile que cambie de opinión, tenía razón…dile, que tenía razón". En ese momento se desmayó, no entendí que quiso decir, y como no sabía quién era Sirius— el aludido estaba confuso, y a la vez parecía triste, como si una carga le pesara ahora a él. — ¿Sabe qué significa? — Éste afirmó, se llevó las manos a la cara, en signo de cansancio. — ¿Le ayuda en algo? — suspiró el aludido.

—Cambio de opinión…— susurro con tristeza, negando con suavidad —No los iba a dar en adopción…— se le quebró la voz, negó con fuerza y levantó la vista al techo, como si supiera que ella lo estaba viendo — ¡¿Qué se supone que haga ahora Ashley?! ¿Qué quieres que haga? Esto no estaba en el plan— bajo la cabeza, como si se hubiese cansado de todo — ¿Qué se supone que haga?…

Ashley le dio la espalda a la imagen frente a ella, ¡se había olvidado de eso! ¿De verdad lo había dicho? ¿Qué había cambiado de opinión? Eso explicaría el dolor penetrante en su pecho. Sí, lo había dicho, justo cuando se llevaban a los niños para revisarlos, algo en su pecho se había derramado, y había sentido que se los estaban arrancando, arrebatando para siempre, le había causado una desesperación tremenda, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en esa habitación, completamente sola, y había imaginado que había pasado, no era tonta, había perdido mucha sangre, y había sentido como se quedaba sin fuerzas cuando el bebe había nacido, claramente sentía como se desvanecía entre aguas profundas, para de pronto flotar a la deriva, libre de todo sentimiento y pensamiento, libre de todo lo que la había retenido tanto tiempo… Era consciente, pero no lo sentía… hasta que había recordado a sus hijos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin parar, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Sus planes era que los Potter nunca se enterasen del nacimiento, y se olvidaría todo, pero ahora, Harry había estado ahí cuando todo empezó, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

La pantalla volvió a cambiar, esta vez se vio a sí misma, en una camilla conectada a diferentes cables y tubos que al parecer la mantenían con vida. —Se acercó —, ¿Por qué se veía en la camilla si había pensado en Harry?

La habitación era blanca, fría e impersonal, Ashley permanecía tumbada pálida y ojerosa, sus músculos parecían haberse hundido, o pegado a sus huesos, con su respiración dependiendo de esa tubo incrustado a su boca, era como si le costara la vida misma mantener el pecho subiendo y bajando. Eso es lo único que veía Harry, que permanecía escondido en el marco de la puerta, estaba pálido, y no quitaba la vista de su trabajoso pecho, como si de su movimiento dependiera su vida, incluso había acompasado su respiración a ese movimiento, sin embargo, no se atrevía a acercarse, pero tampoco a alejarse de ella, podría necesitarlo en cualquier momento.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, decidió acercarse unos pasos, como si le temiera.

—Egoísta como siempre ¿no? — comenzó a pasear frente a ella. Aun sin atreverse a mirarla o acercarse. Metió las manos a los bolsillos —Corrí a tu amigo Eriol, debes haberlo visto. Me enferma que estuviera aquí contigo. — Respiró profundo —Debió prever lo que paso, así tú estarías bien, no solo los bebes— camino cada vez más rápido. —No lo entiendo ¿sabes? Tú. Dijiste que lo que más querías era olvidar este episodio y continuar con tu vida. Hacer lo que siempre quisiste… — saco las manos de los bolsillos, estos temblaban de ansiedad, quería correr, golpear algo, quizá a sí mismo, así que solo atino a agarrar con fuerza la cama, hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. —Siempre has sido una completa egoísta. Querías complacer a los demás, solo para satisfacerte, querías que te aceptaran para que tú te aceptaras… que— se le quebró la voz — ¿Qué clase de lógica absurda y ridícula es esa? ¿Por qué no disfrutabas lo que tenías? — Agacho la mirada —Ese fue nuestro problema, ¿lo has notado? Tú querías lo que no podías tener, al igual que yo… — dejo salir el aire lentamente —Tenías razón, también soy un egoísta, y eres la única que siempre lo ha sabido, y aun así, lo intentabas con todas tus fuerzas, en cambio yo… me dejaba llevar…

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse en sus ojos, las apartó enfadado —Cuando te vi en el departamento, el alivio que sentí…—volvió a negar sin saber que decir. —Tienes que levantarte Ashley. Los doctores no creen que tengas oportunidad, pero yo sé que sí. Nunca te habías dado por vencida. — le dio la espalda, abrumado, se sentó a sus pies, respiro profundo, le costaba trabajo llevar aire a sus pulmones —Te extraño, te he extrañado desde que dejamos de ser amigos, sabía que me ocultabas cosas, pero no insistí… todo esto del bebe, de los bebes, desequilibró por completo nuestras vidas, todo estaba tan bien establecido, tan cuidado… Y de repente ¡Bum! Todo cambio… sin embargo— susurro —Si no hubiese pasado, nada de esto estaría sucediendo… Si— trago con fuerza —Si no te hubiese embarazado, no lo abrías perdido todo Ashley… aun tendrías a tu familia disfuncional, el trabajo— rio sin fuerza —Del que tanto te quejabas, a ti misma… A tus amigos… ¿sabes la de regaños, reclamos y bofetadas me he llevado de todos ellos? No habían querido verte porque no se creen capaces de engañarte… — suspiro, se abrazó a sus piernas. —Soy un idiota, todo esto es mi culpa…— las lágrimas no dejaban de caer —Yo te convertí en lo que eres, y yo te puse en esa cama… sé que me necesitabas, pero lo ignore— se levantó de un salto para acercarse a ella molesto —Pero tú me lo dejaste tan fácil, no me reclamabas, no me exigías nada, no te molestaba… — recargo su frente en su vientre —Oh Dios… Ashley, quise creer que no te importaba, que no necesitabas nada, pero… aquellos días donde estuvimos los cuatro juntos… me hizo anhelar tantas cosas… que me asuste y salí corriendo a la primera oportunidad. Y cuando te vi más decidida que nunca a sacarme de tu vida… — lloro con fuerza —También me destruiste… — susurro. —Te quiero Ashley, tanto… — sollozo —Lo lamento…— se abrazó a ella —Perdóname…— sollozo en sus brazos.

—Ashley por favor… lo hemos perdido todo por esos bebes, por nosotros mismos… no quiero quedarme sin una parte de mi— le susurró al oído, —No sobreviviré. — beso su frente —Y si decides quedarte, prometo no quejarme tanto… y pagar todo el daño que te hice, el resto de mi vida, y lo haría gustoso… — le sonrió —Te necesitamos. Sé que realmente no quieres separarte de ellos… — acaricio su cabello —Y si te quedas conmigo, nunca jamás me separaré de ustedes…— le beso los parpados.

Ashley ya no quiso seguir viendo, le dio la espalda y se acurruco en el suelo, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero solo se le ocurrió abrazarse para intentar mantenerse completa… verlo, escucharlo… tenía razón, claro, siempre la había tenido… ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado?, ¿por qué no intentó entenderlo? ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora? Los dos eran cobardes, por no atreverse a tomar lo que estuvo en sus manos y dejar que otros se lo llevaran, por miedo a lastimarse, pero, ¿Qué era lo peor que les podría haber sucedido? Ella estaba muriendo… ¿Qué podía ser más duro que eso? — giro a mirlo, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder estar ahí para abrazarlo, y pedirle perdón, también había querido lastimarlo, herirlo tanto como el a ella, pero… fueron errores, toda su vida habían sido pequeño errores, pero la vida les había dado la oportunidad para crecer, cambiar… y solo la echaron a perder… ¿y ahora…? Un deseo intenso comenzó a abrumarla, como si algo dentro de ella fuese a explotar en cualquier momento, algo doloroso se fue expandiendo por cada célula de su cuerpo, hasta que un espeluznante grito la invadió, estaba muriendo… y su último pensamiento antes de despedazarse fue… _Ojala hubiese hecho las cosas diferente…_

—James…— susurro. Harry levantó la vista aturdido.

— ¿Ashley? — Se levantó de un salto para acercarse a ella, sin saber dónde poner las manos — ¡Ashley! — se acercó y beso ligeramente sus labios, ella medio sonrió. —Dios mío Ashley, lo siento, los siento muchísimo, nada de lo que dije la otra vez es cierto, nada, absolutamente nada— sus palabras salían como un riachuelo sin sentido. Ashley gimió de dolor. Harry se alejó.

—Es James y Lily— susurro.

— ¿Mis padres? — se confundió.

—Los ge… gemelos— Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Quieres que se llamen Lily y James? — medio asintió. —Creí que querías darlos en adopción— de inmediato negó, moviéndose y causándose más dolor. Harry se acercó a acariciar su frente, y mejillas, intentando tranquilizarla —Esta bien cariño… no pensaba hacerlo de cualquier forma, soy abogado ¿recuerdas? Nadie podría ganarme— le sonrió.

—Sirius, dile…—Harry asintió.

—Tranquila— la beso ligeramente —Pero sabes que… — le sonrió y beso su frente, no podía dejar de tocarla, sentirla —Sería un poco injusto que James tenga a Lily como hermana…— la beso de nuevo, sonriente —Que ella se llame Lehia, como tú… siempre me ha gustado ese nombre— le susurro. Ashley soltó unas lágrimas y asintió. —James y Lehia— la mujer volvió a sonreír. —Me has dado un buen susto Ashley— la abrazo, besando todo su rostro —Si querías que sufriera, no podías haber encontrado mejor forma— suspiro. —Te quiero…— unió sus frentes.

—Lo siento— él negó.

—No importa, me encargare que me quieras de la misma forma— ella sonrió cansada. —Creí que estabas muriendo cariño— murmuro contra su frente —No lo vuelvas a hacer…— suspiró, de pronto se le ocurrió algo que lo hizo sonreír —Sabes que, vamos a hacer una lista de lo que nunca debemos hacer mientras estés embarazada— Ashley, en medio del dolor sonrió y asintió —La titularemos, mmm… "Como tener un bebé…— la miró con cariño —Y no morir en el intento".

—Te quiero…— Harry sonrió y asintió. Ella le sonrió.

—Lo se…

No habían pasado más de 2 minutos cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa, a Harry le latió el corazón a mil, y cuando Ashley soltó un grito desgarrador… poco atino a hacer más que aferrarse a ella y susurrarle palabras para que se quedara con él, mientras presionaba el botón de emergencias.

Ashley se agitaba como si algo la estuviera matando por dentro, él se aferraba a ella, mientras los doctores entraban como un huracán.

Poco recordaría de los siguientes minutos, todo fue un caos, Ashley sangraba por todos lados, y alguien gritaba, solo se dio cuenta que era él porque lo sacaron a rastras de la habitación bloqueando su garganta, y esos horribles gritos se detuvieron…

No supo que paso, solo sintió un pinchazo y lo tragó una luz negra, todo fue oscuridad.


	13. Como tener un bebe y no morir

**COMO TENER UN BEBE… Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

_By Ly Malfoy_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo 13**

"**Como tener un bebé, y no morir en el intento"**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

No quería abrir los ojos, no tenía ganas de saber que iba a pasar ahora, que iba a hacer de su vida… era obvio que no sobreviviría, solo les habían concedido unos minutos para ellos, y luego se los habían arrebatado, ¿Qué clase de crueldad era esa?

Se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo choco contra algo, le dolía la cabeza, el cuello, los hombros e incluso las piernas, tenía el cuerpo contracturado, la boca seca y le ardían los ojos, se sentía mareado, lo que sea que le habían inyectado, había sido baste fuerte para tirarlo, se sentía como cuando pasas una noche entera bebiendo, y terminas dormido en el piso en una posición extraña. — Respiro profundo — sin decidirse a enfrentar la realidad.

Ni siquiera había visto a sus hijos… a James y Lehia, debía hacer tantas cosas… Ashley quería abrirles un fideicomiso para la universidad, y él se encargaría de hacerlo, Sirius no le reprocharía por eso, era lo menos que podría hacer… no podría quedárselos… No iba a soportar verlos todos los días, no sobreviviría con la culpa de lo que le había hecho a su madre…

Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, la luz del día le dio de lleno cegándolo momentáneamente, un pinchazo en el cráneo le hizo tener arcadas, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo.

¡El mundo le decía que se quedara dónde estaba!... Pero se lo debía a Ashley — se le formo un nudo en el pecho, e hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, ya había sido suficiente de eso… — terminaría su trabajo, y luego se dedicaría a llorar el resto de su vida. Y no importa que lo llamaran dramático.

— ¡Muévete Harry! ¡Sé que estas despierto! — deseo golpear al que pateaba su cabeza, ¿Qué no comprendía que no era un buen momento para bromas? —Vas a llegar tarde.

—No me importa.

—Es la última ocasión que podrás verla. — Harry se acurruco y se abrazó las piernas.

—No quiero verla Ron— le dio la espalda —Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué hay más importante que verla? — se escuchaba incrédulo. Harry sofoco las ganas de gritarle que se largara y dejara de molestarlo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— se le quebró la voz. Poco después sintió la mano de Ron en su espalda.

—No sabía que te había dolido tanto amigo— le murmuró —Creí que con lo de anoche, te sentirías mejor… no es necesario que llores— Ron se escuchaba raro, sin embargo, no mal, y no tenía por qué, ¡él no había perdido lo más importante de su vida!

—Vete Ron— murmuró limpiando sus lágrimas y levantándose de un salto. No aceptaría su lastima. Un mareo lo desequilibro por completo, haciéndolo aferrarse a cualquier cosa que encontrara en su camino, que resultó ser una mesa baja, y con su peso y sus movimientos torpes tiro todo su contenido, llenando el lugar con el olor de… ¿cerveza?

Sacudió la cabeza —mala decisión pues se mareo más— y volvió al sentarse.

—Me siento muy extraño— susurro.

— ¿Cómo esperabas sentirte compañero? Bebiste como si no hubiese mañana.

— ¿Bebí? — Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y esta vez se fijó en todo lo que lo rodeaba, poco a poco se levantó — ¿Dónde estamos? — el pelirrojo rió.

— ¿Dónde esperabas? ¡En el dormitorio, torpe! — Harry se paralizo, recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había a su alrededor, sin embargo tenía años que no…

— ¿En el dormitorio? — susurro confundido.

—Harry, ¿te sientes muy mal?…— Harry comenzó a asustarse, Ron se veía alegre, incluso divertido, y mucho más… ¿joven?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso quisiera yo saber. Estas muy raro— se inclinó para levantar unas latas de cerveza vacías a sus pies —Pero ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir a clases? Podría ser la última vez que veas a Cho. Además creo que le debes una disculpa a Ashley por…— Ron se calló abruptamente al verse aplastado al muro — ¡Harry! ¿Estás loco?

—No te atrevas a hablar de Ashley…

—Bien, vale… — frunció el ceño y se quitó las manos de la playera, dándole un empujón —Aunque deberías saber que Cho le armó un escándalo increíble esta mañana, y le dijo una de cosas… — negó confundido —Las mujeres están locas… Escúchame bien Harry, si algún día llego a caer en esas redes, patéame la cabeza hasta que se me quite la idea…

— ¿Cho le armo un escándalo? Ashley está…— Harry cerro los ojos de nuevo y se sentó en el sillón.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ayer, Ashley estaba muerta, y hoy, ¿Cho le había armado un escándalo? — una corriente fría lo recorrió — Estaba viva… ¡viva! — se levantó de un salto, y de nuevo un mareo lo detuvo— sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

—Necesitas dejar de dar de brincos Harry, o no vas a llegar a ningún lado. — lo ayudo a levantarse del suelo. —Date una ducha para bajarte la borrachera.

—Ron, no lo entiendo… había tanta sangre…— Ron lo soltó asustado.

— ¿Dónde?

—Ashley.

— ¿Ashley tenía mucha sangre? — se confundió.

—La vi, ¡se estaba desangrando! — Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Qué le paso? — se preocupó — ¿Cuándo? — Ron negó lentamente — ¿No lo abras soñado Harry?, esta mañana estaba bien, y entro a sus clases matutinas, tú has estado aquí dormido toda la mañana— Harry se alejó de él preocupado.

— ¿Por qué hablas como si estuviéramos en la escuela? — murmuro.

— ¿De qué forma esperas que hable Harry? ¡Estamos en la escuela! — Harry negó con fuerza. Segundos después observo a su alrededor, la habitación estaba decorada con poster de futbol, grupos de Rock y anotaciones en post-it, como cuando estaba en la universidad…

Aturdido, Ron lo llevo al baño, y le ayudó a lavarse la cara, se sentía confuso, perdido, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¿Y los gemelos? — murmuró aturdido.

— ¿Mis hermanos? — Contesto el confundido pelirrojo —Supongo que en la tienda, ya sabes… Harry ¿quieres ir a la enfermería? comienzas a preocuparme.

—No tus hermanos, mis hijos…

— ¿Tienes hijos? ¿Desde cuándo? — Harry levantó la vista al espejo frente a él y retuvo el aire en shock, era él, pero… muchos años antes… como cuando estaba en… la universidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Es una broma Ron? ¡Porque es muy cruel!

— ¡Harry! ¡Te juro que no sé de qué estás hablando! La ruptura de Cho te dejo muy atontado eh…— Harry se giró con sorpresa.

— ¿Estamos en la universidad… y Cho, acaba de romper conmigo? — sintió nauseas —Debo estar volviéndome loco. — Se giró a un asustado Ron — ¡Pellízcame, golpéame, noquéame o… haz algo!

Su puño en la cara fue su única respuesta y luego, oscuridad.

— ¡Estas demente Ron! ¿Cómo pudiste golpearlo así? — escucho a la lejanía.

— ¡Estaba muy raro! ¡Comenzaba a asustarme!

—No es justificación, ¡mira como le has dejado la cara! ¡Y hoy es el último día de Cho!

—Dijo que no quería verla — se defendió el pelirrojo —Y él me lo pidió Mione.

— ¿Hermione? — murmuro Harry dolorido.

— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Eres un bruto Ron!

—Te digo que él me lo pidió y se veía desesperado.

— ¿Y Ashley? — volvió a preguntar, mientras abría los ojos, o al menos uno, el otro se negaba a obedecer.

—No lo sé, en clases supongo— suspiro —Con el Show que le armo Cho esta mañana ya todos nos enteramos de lo que paso, ¿es cierto que lo dejaron? — el moreno recostó la cabeza en el sillón.

Seguía en la pesadilla, ¿Cuándo iba a despertar? Sin embargo, no se sentía como en un sueño, todo se veía y sentía muy real — su ojo se lo decía — sin embargo, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Podría ser? Pero… ¿Cómo se podría soñar toda una vida? ¿Podías soñar 8 años de tu vida? ¿O había sido su imaginación?

¡Oh Dios, esperaba que sí!

Se levantó de un salto aferrándose a los muros y la puerta hasta que entró en el baño, abrió el grifo y se metió en el agua helada. — ¡Poco importaba que había pasado! En ese momento Ashley estaba bien, viva, y perfectamente saludable. Si se había vuelto loco ¡bienvenido fuera! Disfrutaría de cada segundo de esa locura!

Pocos minutos después salió corriendo del dormitorio, con sus fieles amigos siguiéndole las espaldas, como siempre.

Por alguna extraña razón recordaba cada milímetro de la universidad como si hubiese estado ahí ayer… claro que se supone que así había sido, no sentía nada raro en su cuerpo ahora que la resaca estaba desapareciendo, se sentía bien, normal… como si poco a poco el mal sueño estuviese desapareciendo, y se le hubiese dado una nueva oportunidad.

No tenía idea de que había sido real y que no, pero por dios, que si Ashley estaba bien ahí, nunca jamás dudaría de lo que fuera que le dio una segunda oportunidad para arreglarlo todo.

Entro al comedor y la mayoría de sus compañeros estaba ahí, comenzaron a saludarlo y otros a burlarse, otros a gastarle bromas, pero su mirada nunca se desvió de ella. Ashley estaba con Luna y Ginny, parecía triste y enfadada, con sus 18 años recién cumplidos y preciosa como siempre. Los cuchicheos comenzaron a llenar el comedor, lo que la hizo levantar la vista, hizo una mueca al verlo y suspiro desviando la vista a otra mesa. Harry no hizo caso, no volvería a desperdiciar un momento, y sería todo un placer hacer lo que llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Luna y Ginny se levantaron cuando lo vieron acercarse, dispuestos a defender a su amiga, aún de Harry. Pero éste las ignoró, levantó a Ashley sin darle oportunidad de negarse y la miro fijamente, disfrutando del enfado en sus ojos, y de la vergüenza que le provocaba que la mirara de esa forma. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Su madre había tenido razón! Y aunque no le gustará, él también.

—Lo siento— murmuro acercando sus manos a sus mejillas. Ella se sorprendió por la cercanía —De verdad lo lamento…— y la beso. Al principio ella se resistió y trato de empujarlo, solo apretó el agarre y no le permitió escapar, ignoró los ruidos, los gritos y las bromas a su alrededor, se olvidó de todo, y se dedicó a disfrutar cuando Ashley en vez de alejarlo, poco a poco lo atrajo a ella.

Poco después se separó, notó cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, por los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, pero él sonrió satisfecho.

—Atrévete a decirme que no fue lo más perfecto que nos ha pasado — no la soltó, al contrario, la presiono a su cuerpo —Atrévete a decírmelo y te juro que no te soltaré hasta hacerte comprender que tan perfecto fue…— Ashley abrió los ojos asustada, pero de inmediato noto el brillo en esa mirada, un brillo que le encantó, el desafío.

—Bueno, no estuvo mal, sin embargo…— la detuvo con un nuevo beso, esta vez Ashley lo abrazo y pego a su cuerpo con fuerza, Harry rió y la levantó mientras la besaba.

Era el momento más perfecto de su vida… y se encargaría de ser solo el primero.

_**Como tener un bebé, y no morir en el intento**_

_**Escrita por **_

_**Harry y Lehia Potter**_

_1. Nunca, jamás… le des la noticia de un embarazo a un hombre que aspira a vivir más de 90 años, cuando cambia una bombilla en su departamento, podría ser fatal para el futuro padre._

_2. Si quieres disfrutar de un buen matrimonio, espera hasta los 28 o 29 para tener hijos._

_3. Jamás te quejes de las intempestivas horas en que se le antoja un helado. Podrías pagarlo durmiendo en el sillón toda una semana._

_4. No le grites al médico te tu esposa, o esta podría decidir torturarte y cambiar a uno más joven, podría resultar ser su antiguo primer amor, y terminaras lamentándolo._

_5. Insiste a tu medico de cualquier cosa necesaria para que el bebé y la embarazada estén a salvo._

_6. NUNCA le digas Gorda a una mujer embarazada… JAMÁS._

_7. Muéstrale que tan hermosa es, todos los días, o no vivirás para contarlo._

_8. Disfruta de la temporada donde las hormonas vuelan… después pasaras un infierno por un laaaargo rato._

_9. Cuando a tu marido le digan mandilón por cuidar de ti tanto, convéncelo que son unos idiotas celosos._

_10. Ten paciencia con tus suegros… TODOS son iguales._

_11. Cuando tu hermano intente fastidiarte por tu marido y embarazo, recuérdale que algún día le pasara y disfruta del momento cuando su esposa le de la misma noticia._

_12. No te desesperes, las peleas van y vienen, pero ambos tienen el poder de mejorar._

_13. Ama, siente y vive como si no hubiera un mañana, es la única forma de mantener a los que quieres contigo._

_**Testigos:**_

_**James, Lehia y Alexia Potter.**_

_ Posdata:_

_ Lo recomienda una familia que ha sobrevivido a 2 embarazos, miles de peleas y cientos de momentos malos y felices. _

_ Disfruta de tu vida, y los resultados saldrán solos…_


End file.
